Life with our favorite clan
by Tigerbaby7
Summary: my first story. Shizuma and Nagisa is living a peaceful life together along with their friends. its going great till ex's reappear and staged kidnapping and to top it all off kids start being born. will the group be able to handle the problems or will the lose each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so please be nice. I wanted to read about life after college and kids because of the most wonderful things happen but no one did, so I am writing one. I hope you like. Please review and comment I so I can work on them thank you so much**

**Chapter one- We're What?**

**A silver hair beauty sitting in a meeting staring out the window with her hand under chin lost in thought. Her thoughts consist of her redheaded wife. that she loved so much. She wonders when she first fell in love with her, from the moment they first met under the tree at their high school when she was lost, or when she had stolen her from the Etoile election. **

**Those days she changed from cold to sunny thanks to her. Her days could only get better when the both were in college and moved in together, than the proposal on the summer sands right after their families met for the first time. She could only smile. Especially when Nagisa mother nearly chased her down the beach for not asking her blessing. Than to the wedding which was the perfect day in her life, bride-to-be in a white strapless wedding dress. Only to find out that the rings she had ordered was too small, nut she played it off by leaning her back and somehow slipping it onto her necklace.**

Those were the days she would always hold deep in her heart and treasure them forever. they did have horrible time from the memory of Kaori to the awful fight that nearly destroyed their relationship. It started one day at their summer-house, they were relaxing in each other arms on the terrace. They were so happy to be finally away from all the hassles of the transfers of CEOs. Than interrupted by her fiance's ex decided to drop on for a visit. He asked her to go out to catch up, but having more in store. They were at the amusement park, Shizuma had a strong feeling to follow her love and her hunch was correct. Nagisa was sitting on a bench when her ex attempting to kiss her, but Nagisa stopped it. From where Shizuma was standing all she could see was the what was supposed to be a kiss. She walked over pulled him away and threw him back. Nagisa tried to reason to her that it wasn't nothing but, Shizuma was in too much pain and in tears that she wouldn't listen. They didn't speak for about three days, Shizuma finally tried to talk to Nagisa knowing they both couldn't stay mad each other for very long. When they finally talked it out they learned two things: one they both should trust each other more and two how much make-up sex is awesome.

After they returned they decided to move up the date for the wedding to the weekend they would return. Everyone was in shock, but managed to barely pull it off. Seven years has passed through the good and the bad times, but she knew that those times has brought them together and she would always be madly in love with Nagisa. Everyone around them knew that and they could see it their eyes and hear it on a daily basis. Everyone was shocked when they learned that their sweet, innocent Nagisa was not so innocent and could keep up with Shizuma. But she knew that she would always love her no matter happened. Shizuma would give her life for her at any given moment. Even Nagisa would always do what could be done her love. But what makes their bind so special is that they both would do anything for each other and wouldn't care what others would say. They love each other for who they are. They lived their lives together for that want it to be and no one could stop them. The understood, believed, and finally trusted each other in their hearts.

Sigh

'I really don't to be in this meeting. I rather be at our mansion with my lovely wife Nagisa.'  
That's all the CEO of Hanazono corporation could think about.

"Miss Hanazono?"

Shizuma jumps out of her thoughts and turns her head to her best friend, Miyuki Rokujō; CEO of Rokujō Corporation, who is shaking her head. "Really Shizuma if your aren't going to pay attention to the presentation, then didn't you just make some excuse for not attending, like you did last time."

"And before that" added by Shion Tōmori, president and owner of Tōmori Industries as she rolls her eyes.

Miyuki throws a quick glare at her while Shizuma secretary knocks on the door and comes in,  
"I believe that I was talking to Shizuma and not you", hissed Miyuki while she turns her gaze from the Blue hair woman in the room, to Shion.

Shion notices the new attendant, smiling at Miyuki.  
She slams her fists on the desk, "Yes, Tamoe what do you need? We are in a very important meeting."

"Leave her Alone. She is here for Shizuma." Miyuki jumps from her chair, barely containing her rage at Shion for yelling at her new wife.

"I know I am just letting Shizuma know that she has a phone call on-line one."  
Shizuma nodes in relief, and picks up the phone.

"This had better be more important than our meeting." Shion sits down rubbing her the bridge of her nose.  
Miyuki raises an eyebrow at Tamoe.

"Shizuma Hanazono here." states Shizuma as she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.  
"Hello Mrs Aoi... I mean mom...I am in..."  
Shizuma throws her eyes open and jumps up out if her sit before she could finish her sentence.

Startled Shion looks at Shizuma, confused Tamoe and Miyuki stares at Shizuma.

"Which hospital is she at?...what happened?... Never mind I am on my way!" Shizuma states as she gathers her papers and puts them into her back. She then looks to Miyuki with worry in her eyes.  
She sets the phone down, "Nagisa is in the hospital. I have to go." She grabs her bag and charges out of the meeting office. Miyuki and Tamoe looks at each other with worry and disbelief.

"Great, just great now how are going to finish this meeting. We have to figure out this trading problem!" Shion looks and Miyuki with anger behind her eyes.

Miyuki just sighs and walks towards Tamoe, who is on the verge of crying, as she begins to shake, worry about her best friend. "How can you be so cruel? She is our closest friend and all you can think about is this meeting" Tamoe yells at Shion. Stunned Shion stares at Tamoe in disbelief on what she just said and lowers her head, knowing she was right.

"Come on we better go with Shizuma. Knowing her she would drive through building to get the hospital." Miyuki release Tamoe as she wipes some of the tears from Tamoe's flushed cheeks. Shion gathers her things and walks out of the room, while Miyuki follows suit. Before she walks out of the room Miyuki picks up her phone and dials a number.

"Yes, hello please make sure that Shizuma Hanazono does not leave this building without me...thank you."  
She closes her phone and sets it in her bag. "Tamoe go get your belongings and meet me downstairs please." Tamoe nodes and walks out of the room.

Xxx

"What do you mean I can't leave! I own this building! Now out of my way!" Shizuma yells as people stared at her with confusion and disbelief.

"I was informed that we can not let you leave." the guard straighten himself for whatever is going to happen next. Shizuma blinks and takes a step forward.  
"Says who?"

"I did Shizuma. I can not let you drive like a madwoman across Tokyo."  
Fuming Shizuma turns to the voice.  
"Miyuki why are you stopping me." Miyuki,Tamoe following behind her, nodes to the guard and walks by him and looks back.

"Are you coming?"  
Shizuma shakes her head and rushes out the door behind them.

Xxx

Mrs Aoi sits nervously on the chair, waiting for the doctor to talk to her.  
She glances at her watch,'it's 1:37 I called 5 minutes go, where is she? She should have been her by now.'  
She at stands up and walks to a vending machine and gets her a water. When she opens her water and she takes a drink, lost in her own thought. She walks back over to her sit and looks back at her watch 1:54. 'she is really late.'

"What room is Nagisa Hanazono in? What happened to her?"  
The nurse at the desk looks at Shizuma,"Are you family miss?"  
"Yes, of course. She is my wife. Now what room is she in and what happened?"

"Miss please calm down. She is not allowed any visitors." Shizuma blinks, "She is my wife, I demand to see her. Do you know who I am. I am Shizuma Hanazono I will buy this hospital and fire you now if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Fuming Shizuma yells as, Tamoe stands behind her staring at Shizuma in horror.

Mrs Aoi turns to the voice, she walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder, " Shizuma yelling will get you nowhere please calm down and take a sit and where you? I thought you would be here 5 minutes after I called you."  
Shizuma nodes at her redheaded mother-in-law, and bows; "I apologize for my actions. Miyuki drove and she drives extremely slow. "

"That's quite alright. I will need you to fill out these form for me please." the nurse grabs forms, put clips the on the clipboard, and hands it to the silver-hair beauty. As she grabs the clipboard and sits down, Miyuki enters the room and looks for her group. Tamoe waves at her wife,as she takes a sit across from Aoi sits next to Shizuma and drinks her water.

"What happened to Nagisa-chan?" Tamoe asks in a worried tone.  
Shizuma looks up from the paperwork, getting ready for the story. Mrs Aoi sighs, " I don't know, we were eating lunch at her favorite restaurant and the next thing I know she is screaming in pain, clutching her stomach."

Shizuma grabs her hand "Nagisa will be fine. She is a very strong woman."  
Mrs Aoi sighs again, her daughter-in-law gives her a reassuring smile. While she smiles back Tamoe stands noticing the doctor walking their direction. Shizuma and Mrs Aoi jumps to their feet.

"Are you Nagisa Hanazono family?"

"Yes I am her wife. How is she? Will she be alright?"

The doctor raises her an eyebrow."She is will be fine along she gets some rest."  
Everyone sighs in relief.

"Can we see her?" Tamoe bluffs out, startling the doctor from her thoughts.

"Yes but one at a time. May I please speak to you for a moment?" the doctor looks to Shizuma and extends her arm leading away from the follows the doctor down the hallway.

"Is there anything wrong doctor?"  
"No but i would like to tell both of you what the problem is, if that is ok with you?"  
Shizuma raises and an eyebrow at the doctor. They enter the room where Nagisa is in. Shizuma runs over and grabs her hand. Nagisa jumps a little waking up from her nap.

"Sh-Shizuma?" Nagisa slowly stirs in her sleep.

"Yes, my darling. I am here you are going to be fine." Shizuma kisses her on the forehead, and helps her sit up. And stares into her red eyes and smiles.

*coughs*

They are both startled out of their thoughts and looks at the doctor.  
"If I may; I believe, by both of your actions, i think you are unaware of this." Shizuma raises an eyebrow while Nagisa squeezes her hand tight.

"By any chance have you ever had an artificial insemination done Mrs Hanazono?.

"Y-yes, but all the test I have taken said I was not pregnant. Why?"

"Well, you are pregnant."

Nagisa gasp, and stares at the doctor, "What...really... but all the test... I have taken said I... wasn't."

The doctor smiles, "well Mrs Hanazono it's true the test..." she stop in mid center when being startled by and crashing sound. Looks at Nagisa and to Shizuma who is now on the floor. Nagisa looks over at the bed trying to get up to help her lover, only to be stopped by the doctor calls in another nurse. She helps the doctor pick Shizuma off the floor. While waiting for another bed to come, Nagisa ask shyly " C-can you let her lay with me please?" The doctor and the nurse look at each other and smile. "Of course." Nagisa grins while she slides over on the bed.

XXX

The silver head beauty breathes in deeply.

"Shizuma? Shizuma? Are you awake?"

Shizuma grins as she feels Nagisa caressing her cheek. "Well there is a site you don't see everyday. The great Shizuma fainting after she finds out she is going to be a mother soon." Shizuma throws her eyes open and jumps sit up,but was pushed back down into Nagisa lap. Nagisa giggles as she stares into Shizuma olive-green eyes. She glares at Nagisa.

"How long have I been asleep for."

"Maybe an hour, the doctor said after you wake up, we can go home." Shizuma puts her arms around Nagisa waist and tightens her grip. Nagisa smirks, caressing the long silver hair; "what are we going to tell our family and friends?"

Shizuma looks up into he wife red eyes, "I don't know." They both think. Shizuma throws the idea of having a coming out party. Nagisa ponders on the idea for a couple of minutes, "You know that is a great idea. We will just tell them we are having a party for me getting out of the hospital. They will suspect nothing. What do you think?"

"..."

"Shizuma?"

"..."

"Shizuma, my love are you ok? Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"..."

"Shizuma, darling what's wrong, please talk to me."

"I am just thinking what if the baby doesn't like me and I screw up raising our baby."

"Oh Shizuma, our baby will love you and you will be a great parent."

"What if I make the same mistakes as our parents? What if we hurt our child on accident? What if we..." Before she could finish Nagisa captured her lips with a gently, reassuring kiss. Shizuma returned the kiss back. As the both reluctant pulled away, "We will be great parents and we won't hurt our child. Don't worry my love everything will ok, I promise. I won't let anything happen."  
Nagisa reassured her with a sweet smile. Shizuma heart fluttered, she leaned forward to captured Nagisa lips with a passionate kiss. Nagisa deepened the kiss as she put her hand on the nape of Shizuma neck and pulled her even closer. Shizuma slowly began to lay Nagisa on the bed and her hands start roaming her lovers body.

*Cough*

They both reluctantly pull away and turns the head toward the door. The doctor slightly blush and gives an apologetic bow as Nagisa face turns cherry red. While Shizuma gives a vicious smile.

"Sorry for interrupting but I see you both are well now and can leave now."

"Thank you for everything doctor." Shizuma stands ups and bows.

"It's not a problem, but Mrs Hanazono I recommend you to make a appointment with your personal doctor." the doctor states in a warning tone.

"I surely will thank you."

Shizuma helps Nagisa off the bed, "are you ready my love?"

"Hai" Nagisa squeezes her walk out of the hospital room.

XXX

"NAGISA!" Shizuma and Nagisa jumped out of their thoughts and look at the group.

"What did the doctor say?" Mrs Aoi asked as she hugged Nagisa.

"I was so worried. Are you alright?" Tamoe yells as she jumps into Nagisa arms, almost making fall backwards. Shizuma glares at Tamoe as she prevents the girls from smacking the ground.

"I am alright. The doctor said I can go home."

"What did the doctor say?"

Nagisa and Shizuma throws a quick glance at each other. "Oh s-she said that it was something I just ate and that I need to rest." Shizuma grabs Nagisa hand and gently squeezes it as she smiles at her. Miyuki and Mrs Aoi raises an eyebrow.

"Oh thank god you are ok."

"Yea me too. Oh by the way we are going to throw a party next Saturday. Everyone is welcome to come."Mrs Aoi steps forward "Are you sure that you need to be throwing a party? After all you just been release from the ER."

"Yes mom I will be fine. The doctor just said to rest. So the best way to rest is with family and friends." Nagisa smiles and looks at Shizuma who couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Nagisa gives a lustful smirk cause Shizuma to slightly blush, which doesn't go unnoticed by Miyuki.

"We'll we better be going, like the doctor said she needs to rest."

"Are you sure that the only reason why you want to leave already?"  
Shizuma glares at Miyuki.

"Yes. What other reason would. I just want to make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"Oh I bet she will get plenty of rest tonight." Tamoe giggles as Nagisa face is cherry red. Shizuma gives a 'I am about to kill you' look.

Miyuki notices this look as she throws her hand up in surrender, "ok we give if you insist on leaving, let's go and I will take to Shizuma office to get her car." Mrs Aoi giggles as she give Nagisa and Shizuma a goodbye hug and kiss on their cheeks.

"I will let your father know and we will come."

"I will give a call and let you know what time it starts."

"Alright, goodbye Nagisa I love you. And oh Shizuma actually let her rest tonight." Shizuma sighs as Nagisa blushes and giggles.

"Yes mom I will let her rest..." she pauses crosses her fingers behind her back and smirks," tonight. I promise."

Mrs Aoi sighs knowing she won't.

"Alright let's go you two." Shizuma grabs Nagisa waist and pulls her close for a kiss. And walks her out of the ER. Tamoe grabs Miyuki hand and follows behind Shizuma. Mrs Aoi shakes her head as she leaves in the other direction towards her car.

XXX

"Shizuma how can you leave your car keys in your office?"

"Sorry I was in a hurry. I grabbed everything else but my key because they were in my desk drawer." Shizuma smirks at Nagisa as she picks up the pace. The elevator door opens to the highest floor of the office building. Shizuma instantly grasp Nagisa hand and quickly drags her to Shizuma's office.

"Shizuma, slow down please." Shizuma opens the door and pins Nagisa to the wall. She stares deeply into the red-head eyes as she uses her free hand to close and lock the door.

"Shizuma why did you lock the door?" Nagisa closes her eye and gives a lustful smirk. Shizuma cuffs the redhead and captures her lips with a passionate kiss. Nagisa places her hand on the nape of the Shizuma neck and returns the kiss, only to deepen it more. Shizuma hands started roaming the red-head body, slightly touching her sensitive spots. Nagisa let's out small moans, as Shizuma starts gently kisses neck.

Shizuma looks into Nagisa eyes and pulls her to the desk. Shizuma clears off her desk in one motion causing Nagisa to giggle.

"My, someone is eager today or are you just happy that you are going to be a mother."

"I am happy but I just want to tell you I love you so much."

"You tell me that a lot."

"I don't know what you are talking about, besides I have always wanted to this in my office. It gives me something to look forward to when I don't want to come to work." Nagisa shakes her head in disbelief.

"Tell me again why I married you."Nagisa jsit on the desk between Shizuma as she stands.

"Because you love me, my dear."  
Nagisa kisses Shizuma on neck while she wraps her arms around Shizuma waist.

"N-Nagisa" Shizuma moans, she tugs on the bottom of Nagisa blouse. Nagisa stares deeply into her eyes, she begins to pull her shirt over her head. Shizuma pounces m on Nagisa laying her back only to passionately taking the younger girl lips. Nagisa deepens the kiss as she opens her mouth to allowing the access of Shizuma tongue. And the battle for dominance started, Nagisa start unbuttoning Shizuma shirt. Never breaking the kiss, she pulls the shirt over her silver hair beauty arms. After a long battle for dominance. They both pulled away, staring into eyes, holding on tight as if it was their last day together.  
Shizuma leans in and kisses her lover's neck and slowly moves down to her breasts.

"S-Shizuma" Nagisa moan when her love kisses sensitive areas of her chest.

Knock, knock

XXX

Knock, knock

Both girls are startled, Shizuma growls as she pulls away from Nagisa and helps her sit up. Shizuma grabs her shirt and puts it on as Nagisa put her shirt her lover's neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

Knock, knock

Shizuma glares at the door. Nagisa giggles gentle to prevent whoever was at the door, from hearing her. That would not be good on Shizuma part. Even though she owned and ran the company for over two years after her father retired, her father still advised and monitored her. They all knew that she would become a great CEO, but she was still very young and naïve in the business world. But knowing the consequences for their actions, is an entirely different story. If they would be caught Shizuma would be stripped of her title and forced to sell the company. The rule was made years ago, when a CEO was engaged to another company daughter. But the CEO had another lover. When they were caught in the act, the CEO father (who still had a say what would happen in the company decisions) and the other company CEO almost annulled the engagement sending both companies into turmoil. Before it could happen the CEO was force to make a decision: chose his lover and lose everything or chose the bride-to-be and save both companies. He had to very hard choice in the matter but followed the father's life. Upon the choice both the father and the other CEO in other companies decided that if anyone is caught having unjust relationships in the head offices, they will be stripped of their title and forced to sell.

Knock, knock

Shizuma picks up all the papers pens, and other assorted office supplies and sets them on the desk. Nagisa is trying to attempt to straighten her hair and only to succeed when Shizuma finishes. Shizuma stomps to door. Nagisa jumps off the desk and smiles 'we-will-finish-tonight' look. She stands behind the desk, while Shizuma sighs and opens the door. A man with jet black hair and olive-green eyes stands noticing the scene before his eyes. He is dressed in a silver business suit to match the color of his eyes. he stand there uneasy trying to figure out why someone was here.

"Father! What are you doing here I thought you were on vacation?"

"I heard from a reliable source that my favorite daughter-in-law was in the hospital. So, I took a private jet from Paris." he steps through the door and hugs her.

"She is your only daughter-in-law." Shizuma hugs him back and closes the door behind them. She walks behind the and sits in her chair. Mr. Hanazono follows suit and looks at Nagisa with gentle eyes.

"Nagisa?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you not at home?"

Shizuma raises an eyebrow while Nagisa and her both glance at each other. Mr Hanazono smirks.

"Shizuma forgot he car keys, so we came to collect them."

"So it took you both 1 hour to get up here?

"Y-Yes? How did you know we were here?"

"I am not going to ask, knowing my daughter, but I will recommend you both: make sure when something like this happens, notice who is in the lobby. I know it doesn't take an hour it only takes 10 minutes." Mr Hanazono smirk turns into a sigh. He rubs his hand through his jet black hair. Shizuma starts to feel uneasy. Nagisa notice her mood change and lays a hand on her shoulders. Shizuma relaxes and stands up.

"Well father we really must be going. Like the doctor said she needs rest."

Shizuma grabs her red wife hand and starts to pull her towards the door. When she stops and realizes her father still sitting, his eye following their every move.

"Father? Why aren't you coming?

Her fathers stand walks to Nagisa and lays his hands on her shoulders. He stares into her red eyes. Shizuma squeezes Nagisa hand, watching the scene play before her eye. The both are really nervous. "Nagisa make sure that you actually get some rest tonight, you are going to need it."

"H-hai?" Nagisa and Shizuma faces turn deep red but taken back about what just happened. Their minds are jumping from one idea to another on the comment that he just made. Mr Hanazono hugs both bringing them out of their thoughts.

"And Shizuma when you consider to have sex in the office, make sure that you nobody is following you and listening." Nagisa turn a brighter red, while Shizuma was stunned.

"Father please tell me you weren't listening to us "

"Well no actually..."Shizuma stuck her hand up in submission and continued "let me guess, it came from a reliable source?"

"Yes it did."

The silver hair grabs her keys out of her pocket and bids her father a farewell and dashes out of the office to the nearest elevator. Mr Hanazono could only laugh at his only daughter actions. Once they are out of sight, he walks to the picture of a red rose held by two hand that were joined together, hanging on the wall. He removes the picture, and presses the key code. It opens. He moves around papers and other items searching for the item he seeks. He finds the prized treasure A small velvet box. He looks at the outside, "like you said before my love, she is like her father in more than one way. I believe you are correct on that."

He places the box in his side coat and rearrange the items he moved back, as if they weren't moved at all. After her closes the safe and hung the picture, he walks to the door only to stop and look back at the desk that is in a dis may, "Yes, you are correct, like daughter like father." he smiles brightly and grips the item in pocket and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shizuma and Nagisa walks through their front door of the mansion lip lock. The start throwing their bags and coats on the floor. They slowly make their way up the stairs only to be stopped by their maid Sei, "ma'am, I am sorry the the intrusion but... Shizuma glares ate her before she could finish.**

"Sei, tell all the maid and butlers to take the rest of the day off. I want don't want anyone in the house but us." She starts making out with Nagisa again as Nagisa starts to un button her shirt.

"Yea ma,am, I should tell you that..."  
Shizuma interrupts her, "what are you still doing here?"

"I do apoligize. I will inform the others at once." Sei walks off downstairs. Shizuma breaks the kiss and looks at her, witha slightly confused look. Nagisa finished undoing the last button and caresses her wife face.

"My love what's wrong?"

"I don't know something feels off. She was trying to say something."

"It doesn't matter anymore everyone is leaving we can find out tomorrow, but for now." Nagisa embraces Shizuma and kisses her passionately, throwing Shizuma into a world of pleasure. When Nagisa starts to kiss Shizuma neck, she throws her head back allowing more skin to be taken.

"I knew it was a good idea to marry you."

Nagisa looks into Shizuma eyes with a lustful expression and pulls her into the master bedroom with out breaking contact. Shizuma pulls of the red head shirt off and lowers into the bed. Shizuma climbs on top of her, she places and finger out lining her lover's delicious lips as she claimed them. Gentle but very passionate kisses are now being welcomed by Nagisa who moan from the slightest touch by her wife.

"Sh-Shizuma, I love you so much."

When Nagisa says that it hits Shizuma heart like a ton of bricks. It always meant more to Shizuma knowing that her broken heart was stitched back together by the one she loves the most. Shizuma reluctantly pulls away and places a sweet kiss on Nagisa lips. And with tears in her eyes she replies "I love you too, my Nagisa and that will never change. I will always follow you. I will always find you when you are lost, I will always stay by your side to the end of the universe."

Nagisa smiles and cuffs Shizuma face and caresses it, she pulls Shizuma forward for a kiss. Shizuma deepens the kiss by licking the red hair lips wanting access. Nagisa slightly opens her mouth to grant her wife's request.

Clap, clap, clap

Shizuma looks up from Nagisa and turns toward the clapping. Nagisa quickly grabs the blanket and wraps it around her body.

"Well that was a very lovely and romantic show. To bad that's going to end quiet soon my dear Nagisa."

Shizuma removes herself off Nagisa and stands between the unknown person. She claps turning on the lights. Nagisa stands behind grabbing and clentching to her arm looking in the direction of the male voice. "Hiro? What are you doing here? I thought I said you were never allowed to see Nagisa again." Shizuma threatens Nagisa ex boyfriend.

"My are we still mad, because I almost stole Nagisa away from you." he mocks in a laughing tone.

Shizuma clentchs her fist in to a tight ball, digging her nails into her skin drawing blood. Nagisa feel her tighten up and quickly swings Shizuma around and kisses her. Nagisa wraps her arms around the neck pulling her tightly trying to calm her down. Shizuma relaxes and snakes her arms around her wife's waist. Shizuma pulls away slowly and stare into her wife's red eyes and smirks. She swings around and step forward, placing her hand on her hips.

"Actually no, I am not mad. I just feel very bad for you. That's all. See I have one thing that you will never have, and that is the gorgeous beauty right behind me that I am about to take bed. Something that will never be possible for you, even in you dreams."

Hiro glares at Shizuma and walks to her. Standing right infront of her, he closes his eye and laughs. Shizuma raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. She takes a slightly defensive stance, ready for anything to happen. She won't forget that time when she lowered her guard because she thought she could trust him.

Nagisa asked to her be nice because even though he was her wife ex, they were childhood best friends. But when he played both to steal her, he almost saw how a cruel a Hanazono could be. She had is life almost earsed from the world, his back account were locked and his money was sent to 117 other bank accounts in different countries His 1 billion yen mansion almost foreclosed and all his lambogins and porsh's repo.  
That was only the beginning and little of what she really could do.

It took him months to figure out what was happening and straightened it out. But that would not stop him from coming after Nagisa. Shizuma made every attempt to protect Nagisa from him, but why he was here. She didn't have the answer to that question.

"Wow, the great Shizuma Hanazono threatens a man who is simply in love. I will make sure to tell the court that when you too divorce in the near future. See I am a very powerful CEO in other countries now, I own compiles that wish you like to own. I can take anything away from you in a flash like you almost did with me. And I won't stop till I drive you into the ground begging for me to stop. I will make you suffer, like you did with me.

Shizuma stands in front of him not moving with her eye stabbing him to death. She is thinking of away to end him right now before he makes another attempt at her wife. She snaps out of her thoughts when Nagisa slips her arm around Shizuma and leans her head or her back.

"Shizuma let him talk I chose you when he first tried to take me. I married you because I am in love you with you, not him. I am standing here next to you. I live you and I always will." she squeezes Shizuma tightly and releases her. Nagisa slides past Shizuma and stand between Hiro and her wife. "Hiro listen, I told you long ago that I am in love with Shizuma. I will always stay with her. I used to love you but after what you did I can't forgive you. I never even thought of us like that. Shizuma is my world, my dream, and my life. She is always be the person that I will support and live the most. Not you or anyone else can change that."

"Nagisa do you really mean that? After all I will make you mine on of these day and that will change."

"Oh I would like to see you try that."

Everyone turns their head to the bedroom doors. Yaya and her wife Tsubomi, Shion and her wife Chikaru, Miyuki and Tamoe, and Aname and her fiancé Hikari all standing glaring at Hiro.

Hiro laughs, "and who are you all supposed to be? The Nagisa and Shizuma fan club. I am so scared." he joking shivers. He plays it off like it's nothing. Shion, Tsubomi, and Miyuki walks out of the doorway and stands next to Nagisa.

"You might want to be. Because they have one thing that you will never have and that is a group of very powerful company owning friends. And if you attempt to ruin their lives again, we will make sure yours will be ruined. When it comes to them, we don't play any games. So if I were you I would leave them alone and leave this place." the trio states together.

Hiro takes a step back and looks at the determined faces. Their words sent shivers down his spine. He throws his hand up in surrender, knowing he lost the battle, but smiles a you-haven't-won-the-war. Shizuma and Nagisa look at each other and sighs, they relize that he won't give up just easily.

"Ok, you win. But mark my words I will be back..."

Yaya and Tamoe both look at each other, node and walks toward him. They walk behind him, grab him by the shirt and drag him out of the room. The other following them.

"You now said too much for my book and now I am personal throwing you out. Right Tamoe-chan."

"You are so right Yaya-chan and with me being a writer I have a pretty huge book."

The girls laughs as Yaya opens the doors and literally kicks him out. Tamoe shuts the door and locks it. Yaya brushes her hands, "now the trash has been taken out, I think you should party now." the girls laughs hard but slowly stops when they notice Shizuma holding Nagisa tight. Nagisa face is buried in Shizuma chest, Shizuma holding her tightly rubbing her back. Shizuma sighs when she feels Nagisa tears on her bare skin. Shizuma slides a finger under her chin and forces he to look up in to her eyes.

"My love stop crying it's going to be alright. We have our friends her to help us."

"She is right you know. You do have us and he won't get near you two again." Chikaru states. She lays a hand on Nagisa shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze. Nagisa nodes and smiles back. "Thank you everyone."

Yaya blurts, "what are you talking about. If he comes around again he will get more then a kick in the butt. He will get everyone rath and we all know Tsubomi over here is kinda of crazy when she gets mad."

Tsubomi slaps Yaya on the side of the head. "OUCH! What was that for I was only speaking the truth." Yaya rubs her head. "Yaya you idiot!" screams Tsubomi. Yaya grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Everyone one laughs including Nagisa. Nagisa looks around and smiles knowing now she will have nothing to fear anymore.

XXX

Everyone decieded to stay the night after all everyone lived in different parts of Japan. At dinner time they all talked about their lives and the companies they owned. Yaya talked about he upcoming album and Chikaru shows them drawing of her future fashion design. They all had a grand time, relieving memory's of Astrea Hill when they were dine talking about themselves.

After dinner they all entered the private movie cinema. They had to choose between Azumi and Sayako. Afte a long argument the group went with Azumi. Throughout the movies different couple thought it would be better to focus more on themselves. Yaya notice the movie was over, she pulled away from her wife. Tsubomi notice a twinkle and her eye. She tried to grab Yaya from jumping up, but it was too late.

" Oh my god that was the best movie I ever seen. Don't you guys totally agree. It was amazing." Yaya clapped and whistle, while the other laughed and Tsubomi sunk into her chair, face deep red.

After the 'movie' everyone went to to different rooms, but Shizuma and Nagisa went to the study with Miyuki and Tamoe. Miyuki asked to speak to them in private. Shizuma already had a feeling what it was going to be about.

"What are you going to do about you parents Miyuki?" Shizuma

Miyuki sighs and holds on to Tamoe sitting on her lap. Tamoe plays with Miyuki hair and kisses her on the forehead. Miyuki looks into Tamoe eyes and smiles. Tamoe giggles and lowers her head on her lover's shoulders.

"I am going to tell them that I love Tamoe and I am not divorcing her for anyone. I don't care if they threaten me. I will stand by my love and live my life the way I want it to be."

"Finally, it's about time too."

Miyuki looks at Shizuma and Nagisa who are holding eachother tightly. Miyuki looks to Tamoe and smiles, "your right. It's about time." She cuffs her lovers silky-smooth cheeks and forces her to look eye to eye, "Tamoe I love you with all my heart and I will be here by your side. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep our relationship strong, peaceful, and happy. I will not allow my family to control my life any longer. With you by my side I can and will do anything my heart desire. I will grant your every wish and can and will do everything for you."

Miyuki wipes gently wipes the tears from her wife's face. She embraces her passionately. Tamoe gently kisses Miyuki neck. "Thank you so much my angel. You don't know how much you mean too. I love you so much." Tamoe begins to cry tears of joy softly in to her shoulder. Miyuki places a hand her back and glides her other hand through the blunettes hair.

Shizuma and Nagisa look at each other and smiles, Shizuma embraces her tightly, laying her head between her chin and neck.

"Why don't we go to bed now. We all could use the rest it has been a very eventful day. Don't you think Nagisa?" Shizuma winks and forms a lustful smirk.

"Yes I do agree my love." Nagisa giggles.

Miyuki and Tamoe were so engrossed in each other that don't notice the two other girls practaly sprinted out of the room. It wasn't too long before the shared a very passionate kiss, one that would lead to others that will soon follow for the rest of the night.

XXX

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Is the wine in the ice bin and do you have the two glasses?"

"..."

"My love?"

"..."

"Nagisa what's wrong?"

"Your kidding right?"

"What? We finally get have our fun just like everyone else in this house."

"I-it's... Not that."

"Then what is it? I don't understand."

Shizuma sits straight up on the bed in a white lignrae with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Nagisa sighs and walks from the door carrying a glass of white wine. Shizuma notices that she only has one. She is quiet confused. Nagisa sits on the edge of the bed next to Shizuma. She hands Shizuma the glass. She takes a sip and sets it on the night stand.

"Shizuma, I can't have wine for the next 10 months. You should now that."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot. I am so sorry Nagisa, after everything that happened today I just been thinking that I want to be alone with. I hope you can forgive me, my angel."

Shizuma slaps her forehead and sighs. Nagisa smiles and grabs her hands and kisses her fingertips. She climbs in the silver-hair lap and cuddles with Shizuma, pulling her arms around her to embrace the warmth and safety of her wife body. Shizuma lays her head on Nagisa, she plays and caresses her wife's red hair.

"It has been a very long day and I forgive you. But on one condition."

Nagisa gives a look that only Shizuma will ever know and she knew it had several meaning but when it came down to it, it was all the same. A look that Shizuma knows she is in heap of trouble. A look that means so much to them, it always brings them closer together. A look of pure love and lustful eruges mixed together. Shizuma feels shivers down here spine and prepares her self for what was about to happen.

"And what would that be?"

Nagisa giggles and kisses Shizuma, pulling her close. After a couple of long passionate kisses. Nagisa lays back, staring deeply into the olive green eyes. Shizuma climbs onto of her and begins to untie her robe. Nagisa places her hands on Shizuma back. Shizuma tugs on the robe causing Nagisa to lift up her shoulders to allowing her wife to remove it.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise. I could of sworn that you put on cloths." Shizuma sudectivly says. Nagisa giggles. Shizuma leans in for a kiss. After Nagisa pulls Shizuma closer deepening the kiss . begins to slowly and teasingly kiss and lick her neck and on her sweet spots. Nagisa begins to moan softly and moves her head allowing more access.

"Well someone is eager." Shizuma whispers in Nagisa ear. Nagisa shivers pulling Shizuma closer "Shizuma stop teasing me and continue." Shizuma grins stocking over her wifes glowing body once more before consuming her like a lioness taking her prey.

XXX

The next morning everyone decieded to eat breakfast in the garden. They were laughing telling stories about their lives after high school. Hikari and Aname have been married since Hikari graduated college. She decieded to become a choir singer, while Aname fullfilled her dream and profession as a world known equestrian dressage proformer. Yaya dream was reached all time hight when she signed a record deal with the hottest record companies. As for Tsubomi she as one of the most sought out editor.

"So Nagisa how is the children stories going came up with anything new? Chikru asked as she sipped her tea. Nagisa sets her teacup on her saucer. "No not yet. I have something that was just born unexpectedly." Nagisa giggles and the other group look at each other

"So what was born unexpectedly, if you don't mind me asking?" Yaya was the only one to ask. She is the only to have guts amongst the group, other than Shizuma.

"You know soon enough." Shizuma walks in the garden snimling. She walks over to Nagisa and pecks her on the lips. Tamoe and Miyuki glances between Shizuma and nagisa and themselves and starts to put the pieces into place.

"Nagisa is that why you were in the hospital yesterday? Miyuki asked trying to finish putting the pieces together of this puzzle.

"You were in the hospital and you didn't tell us, we are your friends we should have a right know." Yaya jumped to her feet with worry posted on her face along with everyone else faces. Tsubomi pulls Yaya arm trying to get her to sit down. "Calm down I bet they a good reason not to tell us." Tsubomi tried to reason with her love.

Nagisa scratched the back of her head. "Well I was hoping to tell you all this weekend at the party." Shizuma just smiled with a victorious look on her face.

Miyuki sighed knowing that what ever their secret is that it is going to be huge and horrible for her. "By the way what time should we arrive?" Tamoe asked.

"About 2 to 3pm or you could come on Friday night and stay the night." looking at Tsubomi Tamoe hikari and Yaya she continued, "we can have a midnight tea party."

Tamoe and Yaya both leaped off their seats and shouted lightly "We will be here on Friday!" Tsubomi and Miyuki shook their heads and smiled, everyone laughed and giggled. A maid approached the group and bowed before them. The the maid whispered something into Shizuma ear. Shizuma look to the maid and back at the others, "Well I will excuse myself for a moment." Shizuma stood up and kissed Nagisa.

Nagisa and the others continued their conservation. Aname was talking about her latest championship against so of the most fierce competors she has ever face. Winning the double crown by the skim of her teeth. Hikari placed a kiss on her fiancé hand. Aname knew that she will better on the next contest, when she received a reassuring smile that she thought it was so cute. After a while they started talking about the wedding plans and how hikari parents were against the wedding till they met Aname. Unlike Aname parents they were extremely excited about it, knowing their daughter was going to be happy and well-loved, since they couldn't give her enough of their time for her.

Another maid walked in, bowed and looked at Nagisa, "pardon for the intrusion miss, but you have a delivery. Shall I bring it out?"

Nagisa, along with Miyuki and Chikaru, looked so confused. "Yes, please bring it out here." Nagisa started to wonder if Shizuma had anything to do with her surprise, knowing that she didn't order anything and nothing from her editor was being shipped.

"Oh my god it's goregous!" Nagisa eyes went wide when the maid brought lilies, roses, and violets all in a silver Greek-style vase. Everyone was stunned by the beauty. The maid it down on the table and went into the house.

"I wonder who it is from?" Nagisa pondered for a moment, until the maid handed her a card and a long silver box.

"There were instructions miss. The gentleman who delivered them said to open the card first then the gift."

Nagisa opened the card. It was handmade. The design had hearts around the rim drawn to to accent the huge heart with a red rose colored in the middle. The card drawn to perfection. Everyone was astonstion by the card. She opened the card after she admired it for a second the opened it. She read out loud the poem:

"As the moonbeams play on the dark blue sky  
The breeze weaves a fairy tale in my eye,  
I can see the magic boat on the silver stream  
That's our world, my loving dream.

Often in silence, when you are not around  
I sit quietly, cherishing the memories abound,  
I often think how life would be without You  
You gave me dreams and reasons new.

When I see the setting sun, I welcome a new day  
Even amidst the winter snows and flowers of May  
Words and gesture, at times run few  
To tell you how much I Love You!"

Everyone smiled and look at her they held their lovers close. It was the one of the most romantic ideas that they have seen.

Nagisa held the card close as hot tears of joy ran down her flushes cheeks. She wondered how long it took Shizuma to create this genius, romantic plan.

"That was really beautiful. Shizuma must be deeply in love with you when in order to create that lovely poem. And we all know she is not a writer." Miyuki sniffled as she held Tamoe close as she started to imagine the look on Tamoe face when she demands her family to stop all harassment towards them. She decieded to start formulating a romantic plan for Tamoe after she demands that her family will stop all the harassment.

Nagisa puts the card down on the table. She picks up the box and untied the ribbon. Everyone watches as this, as if it was a matter of life and death. Nagisa face lights up when she saw the diamond heart necklace. On the silver chain hung a red heart with diamonds all around it. Everyone gasp on the beauty of the necklace. All stunned on the gift, Nagisa register they all wonder what they were for.

Shizuma walks out of the mansion and froze when she saw the faces. She wonder what was the stunned look for. Nagisa heard the door close behind and spun around and look to her wife she so deeply loved. She sprinted out of her seat and jumped on Shizuma causing her to stumble. Nagisa started kissing madly and passionately. Shizuma just went along with. After the broke the kiss the gasped for air.

"Thank you Shizuma so much. The flowers are absolutely radiant. The poem was so goregous, and the necklace it's so beautiful. I love you so much." Nagisa embraced Shizuma so tight that she was about to snap in half. Shizuma placed her hands on Nagisa shoulders and pulled away. Nagisa confused look into Shizuma green eyes.

"Nagisa, I didn't buy any gifts for you lately. Or flowers or even wrote a poem. I haven't the slightest clue on what you are talking about."

Nagisa and everyone faces fell. Nagisa took a step back. She took a deep breath now knowing the gifts were from someone else, but she didn't know who. Shizuma walked over and to the table and picked up the card and read it. Her face was fuming with anger. Everyone felt the tension from her. She set the card down and picked up the necklace and looked at the heart.

"Shizuma if you didn't send her these gifts who did?" Miyuki placed a hand on her friend trying to easy the tension in the air. Nagisa still frozen in the same place as she watched her wife look the gifts. They both felt the pain in each other hearts knowing that the gifts were from some other.

Shizuma picked up the silver vase and noticed the Greek design. She raised an eye brow. She set it down and almost walked away when a white note mixed in the stems caught her eye. She removed the flowers and pulled the note out. Shizuma only looked back at Nagisa before she read it. Nagisa and everyone only hoped it would be the final piece to the puzzle. Nagisa started to walk over to her wife, when froze in horror as Shizuma grabbed the vase and threw it at the wall. It shattered into the wall like silver rain. The new beyond furious Shizuma threw the note on the table before she stomped into the house. Everyone was completely taken back on the event that just occured. Miyuki picked up the note. Her eyes widen as she dropped the note and went after Shizuma. Calling for her. Shion, Chikaru, and Aname grabbed the note read it, and followed. The younger girls sat in horror, not knowing what to do. They could hear the sound of breaking glass coming from the very angry Shizuma. No one has ever seen her this mad every since the kiss between her Nagisa and Hiro, And that incident was never brought up. They all knew what Shizuma could do to about anything she could wrap her hands on.

Nagisa slowly walked over to the table and picked up the note and read it contents:

'Dear my lovely Nagisa

I hoped you liked the presents I have sent you. I remember you favorite flowers from when we were kids. My heart only beats for you, as represented by the necklace, that's why I will give it to you. And the poem, well my angel a gorgeous poem for the most gorgeous girl. These gifts are only the beginning to our love for when we are married. I will always be your one and only.

Your beloved Hiro.'

Nagisa dropped the note and ran inside. The younger girls read it and followed suit. The older girls found Nagisa and td her they couldn't find Shizuma anywhere. Nagisa took a step back, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She shot open her eyes and ran up stairs and stopped before a door. The others followed.

"Nagisa-chan is this the room that..."

"Yes, this the room that me and Shizuma always went to when we were really upset. It's our memory room." Nagisa went to reach for the doorknob and froze before she turned it. They all heard a faint crying sounded. Nagisa finally turned it and pushed the door open, reviling a silver hair beauty curled up on the sofa looking at pictures of them.

Shizuma not noticing Nagisa enter the room pulled a picture out if the notebook and held it close. Nagisa wrapped her arms around her lover. Shizuma felt the embrace and cried even more.

"shhhhh, my angel. It alright I am here. It's ok to calm down. Those gift meant nothing to me, only you do."

"Really because it seemed like you loved them."

"I thought they were from you, to be honest. And you know that I love you so much. I will never leave you. You should know that. You are the only one for me and my heart. You are my world, my dream, and my future."

Shizuma looked into Nagisa eyes and returned the embrace. They held each other for a while before they finally broke. Nagisa wiped Shizuma tears from her wife face and pressed her forehead against her and smiles. Shizuma half smiles feeling better. Everytime Nagisa would just smile it would turn her worst stormy days into happy sunny. She loved her so much that the effect would never fade away.

They kiss passionately knowing now they will always be together. Their world was once again complete. Their friends could only smile. All their worry and tension has disappeared. Nagisa and Shizuma broke their loving kiss and stood up. They looked at their friend and back at them.

"Nagisa, Shizuma we are going to make sure he will never get between you too again."

"That's right, now he has gone to far. He must have to get what's coming to him. We will stop him." they all node in agreement. Shizuma and Nagisa smile and embrace each other tightly.

"So now that is done let's celebrate." Yaya jumped only to be slapped and called a Baka by her pink hair lover. Everyone laughed, Nagisa looked deeply into Shizuma eyes saying that she was sorry and she really loved her. They all smiled and silently agreed that their love will always be strong.

The girls walked back out the garden and thought about what to do with the gifts. Nagisa decieded to burn the flowers and card and the necklace was a different story. They all pondered.

"Why don't we just give it back to him. After all it is his." Tsubomi stated with a little hestint in her voice. Shizuma head sprung up and smirk looking at a plan was already forming and it would be a master plan that he would not see coming. Miyuki noticed that spark in Shizuma olive-green eyes. Miyuki shook her smiling at Shizuma.

"Ok Shizuma mind telling us your master plan. By the look in your eyes it's pretty devious."

Shizuma just barely glanced at her and looked back at Nagisa. Nagisa started slowly moving away from Shizuma knowing the look in her eyes it was never good for her in anyway.

"Oh, it is but trust me no one will every see this coming. Not even my dear Nagisa here." Shizuma moved closer to Nagisa only causing to move away from her. Once she was backed to the arm of the chair. Shizuma stocked her prey witha smirk still lingering on her face. "Shizuma I don't like this."

"Don't worry love, you will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. We are just going to play a little innocent game."

Nagisa and Shizuma looked into each other eyes long enough to say 'it will be alright.' Miyuki and the other slightly glance at each other then back at Shizuma still having a smirk on her face. They all knew what ever she was planning it would be disastrous for the other person. Shizuma knew after a while her wife would give in. Nagisa kept thinking 'stay strong, don't give in. If you give in its going to be bad on you, like it always is'.

A couple of minutes passed Nagisa stayed strong and fought this secret battle between them. Shizuma final reliezed she wont cave, so she leaned in closer.

"Shizuma, don't. I won't fall for it...again." Nagisa smiled and crossed her arms on her chest. Shizuma started giving a puppy dog look. Nagisa tried to look away, but was stopped Shizuma hand. She cuffed her lovers face and forced her to look. Nagisa fought so hard, that she was nearly out of energy. She was shaking in her arms, eveyone around tried to get Shizuma to stop but none could. After a moment. Shizuma gave up and pulled way. Nagisa and the others sighed in relief. Shizuma frowned. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, she snapped her eye olive-green eyes open and grinned from ear to ear staring at Nagisa.

"Shizuma what ever it is, I don't think she is going to abide by whatever plan you are thinking of." Tamoe stated. Miyuki and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh no this time I think she will." Shizuma put her arm around Nagisa shoulders, pilling her close, she Whispered something into her ears. Nagisa grinned and nodded her head.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" Nagisa lean into Shizuma body, after she yelled.

Tamoe, hikari, amane, Yaya and Tsubomi jaws dropped.

"Shizuma, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that if she went with my plan, that she will be greatly rewarded. And we all know what she wants."

Miyuki covered her eyes with one hand,shaking her head, "please tell me you didn't."

Shizuma grinned bigger, "I did."

Everyone had an idea what they were talking about, but didn't want to be wrong. They were smart and all avoided Shizuma death glare, if they were to question her.

"The power of cake and great sex, really has it advantages does it not? Don't you agree Miyuki?"

Nagisa blushed as Shizuma laughed. Miyuki just shook her head. Everyone giggled and all relaxed for a bit become the tension came back. They all figured if Nagisa didn't accept Shizuma offer at first it must of been pretty pricy. But since Shizuma knew who much of a sweet tooth that her wife had, well she was a goner and follow Shizuma anywhere.

"So Shizuma what is this plan of yours?" Chikaru questioned. Shizuma squeezed Nagisa and everyone recieved a evil grin.

XXX

"hello?"

"Just to let you know I will be seeing you around, along with my new buisness partner too. And we will have what you took. This is just a warning. You and your family will suffer, as you made me. Good bye and good luck..."

A silver hair man set the phone on the desk and sighed. He took a small silver key out of his poker and unlocked a drawer on the desk. He opened it and pulled out a small black box. he stared at it for a moment.

"I need to tell her everything, but first what to do with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A day has passed since everyone left leaving Nagisa and Shizuma up to Shizuma plan. Everyone was pleased to hear the plan would actually work, against a scheming boy. And they all to agree he would not even see it was coming.**

Shizuma had sent Nagisa to the spa that morning while The final preparations were being made on Nagisa's attire. Shizuma pulled a few string in order to have her new prey at the perfect restaurant along with the best view of Nagisa favorite brother, well only brother, Toru police station. Shizuma planed it perfect, if anything were to happen her brother-in-law would be there in a flash.

At the spa Nagisa was almost completed her treatment, a phone call made her smile.

"Shizuma, I am almost done."

"Perfect I will send the car, I have to finish up here my love. I would come but I want to make sure you will be safe at all times and he won't try anything."

"ok my love I will see you when I get back I love you."

"I love you too and see you soon."  
Nagisa closed the phone and set it next to her waiting for the massage attendant to come.

Nagisa sat quietly thinking why are in earth she was doing this. She loved Hiro but as a friend and this would only hurt him. She wanted to still be friends but she couldn't trust him. Nagisa after a while she Finally decided that if he would as her friend, he would have to prove it.

After the spa treatment was over Nagisa was on her way to the mansion. When the car abruptly stopped. She grabbed the door handle and looked at the driver.

"I am so sorry. are you alright miss?"

"Yes I am fine, what happened? Nagisa watched a the driver unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Nagisa followed.

"A dog ran right in front of me."

Nagisa hurried to the front and looked at the curly brown hair dog. She fell heartbroken on seeing his condition. So skinny where you can see her rib cage and spine. Her hind legs broken and her breath shallow. The driver grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and the medical kit. He splinted the hind legs and wrapped the blanket around her. Nagisa stood there shocked and amazed at the driver.

"Where did you learn that, it was amazing." she lead to the car with the driver carrying the dog behind. She opened the car door for him and he put the dog on the seat.

"I learned it while I was working for my last employer. He wanted to make sure that his daughter was safe at all times. So he paid for all my classes."

Nagisa sat in the back holding the dog so he didn't fall off the seat when the driver turned a corner. They made it to the house and Shizuma ran out of the door. The driver opened to opened the back door and let Nagisa out. He removed the dog carefully from the seat and carried her inside. Shizuma stood frozen and watched him.

"I guess this explains why you are late."

"Sorry my love, she just ran right in front of us." Nagisa kissed Shizuma on the cheek, grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Shizuma shut the door behind her and walked upstairs with Nagisa in tow.

"We have to get you ready now. We don't need to too be late for your special date."

Nagisa sighed. Shizuma figured out that her wife didn't want to follow through with her plan but for some reason she was and couldn't figure it out.

Four hours has pass and Nagisa arrived at the restaurant. She kisses Shizuma goodbye and gets out. She walks up to the waiter, everyone she passes freezes and stares at the red headed beauty. She is wearing a red someone silk and glitter strapless evening gown with red high heels. Her hair is curly and styled. Everyone is amazed and stunned by her beauty.

"H-how can I help you miss?" the host questions while he attempts to compose himself again.

She smiles gentle, "yes I have a date with a kashiwagi Hiro." the waiter looks down at his sheet.

"Yes miss please follow me." he leads her to a private room and opens the door. She bows and walks in and notices a small brook and pond in the corner. The walls are covered with paintings of mount Fuji and cherry blossom trees. 'this place is beautiful. I will have to come with Shizuma here next time.' Hiro stands up from his chair and smiles.

"Hello my dear, I am so happy that you decided to come to your senses. I hope you enjoyed to gifts." he notices she was wearing the necklace and his smile slowly fades. Nagisa raises an eyebrow, Hiro recovers by walking up and kissing her on the cheek and extends a hand, offering her to sit.

"How was your day my dear?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking. So enough about me tell me about you. How was your day, love?" she placed her hand on his and entwined their fingers. Hiro was slightly shock and blushed.

"F-f-f-fine Nagisa. Th-thank you for asking."

Nagisa giggles. A brown hair waiter comes in and bows.

"Hello, my name is Momomi and I will be taking care of you for the evening. May I please know what you would like to have to drink?"

Nagisa confused for a moment, 'what is going on Shizuma didn't tell me she was going to be here.' lost in thought for a moment until she snapped back to reality when Hiro spoke, "I would like to have the most expensive champagne you have."

Before Nagisa could protest Momomi spoke out, "I am sorry but we had a break in this morning and all of the champagne, wine, and all alcoholic drinks were stolen. All we can offer is water, tea, or a carbonated drink. I offer my most humble apologies."

Hiro sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "I will have a tea and she will have..." Nagisa quickly answers, "a water."

"On the tea, I highly recommend the black cherry, for it's strong tastes?."

"Yes thats fine now leave us!" Hiro now annoyed, glares at Momomi. She bows and walks out. After hearing the door closing, he smiles and continues, "what would you like to know. I can't tell you much since you already know most about me."

Nagisa places her free finger on her chin, "well I would like to know how you became a CEO." Hiro smile vanishes rather quickly, and this didn't go unnoticed by his 'date'. "L-let's not worry about that, next question."

XXX

In the kitchen of the restaurant, a black hair woman with a chef hat is standing in front of a stove being yelled at by the main chef. Kaname looks at him thinking, 'you owe me so big Shizuma. What I am doing is what I like to do best, but being yelled at...oh no you so owe me.'

Momomi walks in the kitchen and looks for her lover. She finds her notices the look on her face, 'I Better save him from her." she strides over, "I am sort to interrupt, but a kashiwagi Hiro has instructed for her to be their main chef." the main chef sighs and walks away.

"Thank you love, I was about to slip some drug into his food. So what does the little ingrate want to order?"

"Nagisa wants a water and her would like to have the 'black cherry tea'."

Kaname smirks and fixes a water and a 'black cherry tea. She sets them on a tray. She glances around, she pulls a small white envelope out of her sleeve and pours some it's continents inside the drink. She gives it a good stirring, making sure that the particle were not visible.

"No make sure he takes a drink of it or the effect will be too late."

Momomi watching closely, to ensure Boone suspects a thing and nodes. She picks up the tray and leaves. When she arrives, she opens the door and smirks. Nagisa has a look on her face like 'thank god you saved me.' she strides over and places the drink down. Nagisa takes a sip, while Hiro still staring at Nagisa with lustful eyes. She waits a moment before taking any action. When he doesn't move, she quickly formulates a plan.

"Sir as a humble request the chef would like to know how the drink tastes." Hiro glares at Momomi and gulps the drink. Momomi smirks and Nagisa giggle noticing her. With wide eyes and smacking his lips, "mmmm, this is delicious. Give my regards to the chef. "

Momomi bows, "as you may. What you like to eat?"

Hiro handles her the glass, "more of that and I would whatever the chef recommends and you my dear?" Nagisa smile gentle at Momomi, "I would like the spaghetti and meatball with cheese on top." she looks back at Hiro "I am craving for Italian for some reason."

Hiro laughs and squeezes her hand, staring into her red eyes. Nagisa blushes, causing Her to come closer to her.

XXX

"Kaname you are going to love this, he wants more of the 'black cherry tea' and wishes for the chef recommendation and gives his regards."

Kaname smirks, pulling the envelope from her sleeve again and repeating her actions. She hands her lover the glass and glides to her station. Momomi walks out and returns to deliver the fixed drink. Kaname pulls the ingredients she need for the main course. She boils some water for the noodles and starts cutting some blow fish for frying. The halfway cook blowfish is removed from the frying pan and placed on a plate along with some fruit and steamed vegetables. Nagisa plate was finish quicker and prepared already. She picks up the plays and set them on a cart and pushes them out of the kitchen.

XXX

Momomi stand off to the side and watches the scene play before her. She tries not go bust out laughing. Hiro is romantically insulting Nagisa.

"Nagisa I think that you are the most beautiful girl in the world but there are others with you. You stand a chance with those others but some have a better body than you. I bet those girls have better sex lives too. I mean really who can like a woman like Shizuma, yes she was a hot body but she is not a very bright girl. I mean come on Nagisa I am so much better than her. She uses her looks and name, unlike me I use my brain."

A very fumed Nagisa clenches her fists so hard she is shaking. She continues to shake while kaname comes in. She stops on mid step when she hears what Hiro is stating. Momomi glances at Nagisa and Hiro when she walks over and grabs their plates. She sets them down and looks into Nagisa eyes offering her a bit of easiness. Nagisa sighs and relaxes.

Kaname and Momomi stand off to the side watching as they eat. Nagisa finishes her water and her food and stands up. Hiro follows her eyes.

"if you will excuse me for a moment I need to use the restroom."

"Yes please take your time."

Nagisa grabs her purse and walks out of the room and heads in the opposite direction. She glances around for a moment and pulls out a cell phone. She dials a number:

"Hello Nagisa how is your date going?"

"Shizuma why are kaname and Momomi here? They have been acting weird and so is... Shizuma what are they doing?"

Nagisa, my love we will talk about it later I really must go. Good bye my love see you soon."

"Shizuma wait" but before she can finish and Shizuma hung up. "Really what is going on here?" she glides back to her room and frozen in place when she hears plates being smashed. She opens the slowly and dodges a plate being thrown at her. Kaname and Momomi are laughs so hard they are clutching their sides. She glares a a half naked Hiro running through around the brook trying to jump in the pond.

"Nagisa My love join me in a swim. It's really fun trying to catch all of fish." Nagisa is pushed to the side when the manager runs in. "WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING?!" He runs over and and tries yanks Hiro out of the water Hiro jumps out and runs out of the room. Everyone sprints after him. Momomi and kaname is laughing still while videotaping, but no one notices. He runs into the dining room and stands on the stage yelling, "I am the world best man and all the ladies are mine. I love all woman and just have fun with them. I consider me the only man to be a match for any woman no one stands a chance with me."

Everyone is so stunned that they are not breathing for a couple of seconds. Nagisa snapped and walked over to Hiro, who is now dancing, snatching a nearby glass she throws it on Hiro. He snaps out of it and gleams at Nagisa, "Nagisa what was that for. I know you want To be wet for me but it's the other way around why? If you want we can go to...SLAP!

"What is wrong with you? I will never go with you ever again stay out of my life! We are no longer friends! You will never be for me!"

Hiro steps closer to her grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward. He pulls her body close to his and leans forward. She struggles trying to loosen his grip but didn't prevail.

"Nagisa I love you. Let's make love right now! Right here in front...crash!

Nagisa steps back and process what just happened. She looks to her brother with a stun gun. Toru pulls the trigger again making sure Hiro doesn't get up again.

"Are you ok Nee-san? You are not hurt anywhere are you?"

"No Toru I am fine, just a little stunned."

Toru sighs and walks over to hand cuffs a passed out Hiro. Another police officer helps him and placed handcuffs on him. They walk out to their police car and take him to the nearest hospital. Three officers remain and take statements. Nagisa was free to leave, as she walked out she glances around for Shizuma and pulls out her phone, but notices she the necklace still in her purse. "Sigh what am I supposed to do?" She walks down passed an alley and is grabbed from behind and dragged into the darkness.

"Let me go or I will scream!" Nagisa yelps as she struggles.

"Go ahead we will just tell them we were sent to retrieve you for Shizuma." kaname states. Momomi giggles and releases her. They walk passes Nagisa and head in the direction of the car. Nagisa glances between the two.

"Before you start asking questions, Shizuma asked us for help. Well her exact terms was "I want that boy ton witness how my connections can hurt him, so I want to release my best and most dangerous connections," but we know that was nothing." Momomi states she pulls her car keys out and unlocks the door. Nagisa stops and stares for a moment, "Shizuma also wanted us to take you home as protection. She didn't know if he had anyone watching... his back." kaname look at Momomi who is glaring into the darkness. She walks between Nagisa and Momomi.

"We know you are there come out or I will drag you out." kaname pulls a Swiss knife out of her pocket. A brown hair woman claps and approaches the group. Momomi grabs Nagisa and slides her behind the open car door.

"I applaud you. That was very good trick. But I am not here for that I am here for her." she point to Nagisa. Before the woman walk forward was shot at the ground. Momomi pushed Nagisa in the car and slammed the door. Kaname jumps towards Momomi shielding her. The woman slips back into the darkness in the midst of all the commotion. Once silence came kaname and Momomi glances around for the woman. Only to find she has disappeared without a trace.

Kaname opens the door and Nagisa in shock helps her out of the car in lays her down in the back seat. The girls gets in the car and leaves the scene before the police show.

"kaname what happened and who is that?"

"Momomi I don't know but ever just happen, I have a feeling it's only the beginning of something huge." Momomi glances at Nagisa, she is freaked out, then at her lover. The car was silent while the girls were lost in their thoughts.

XXX

"Oh my god, what happened?" Shizuma screamed And ran down the steps to Nagisa. The girl still freaking out, was ushered inside and upstairs in their bedroom. Shizuma glared at kaname and Momomi for a moment, "we will talk in a moment I need to tend to Nagisa." she walked with Nagisa in her arms into the bedroom.

After a while Shizuma approached the lovers. "What happened? I thought the plan would be safe for her."

"Shizuma the plan was a success, it was after that." Kaname sighed.

"What do you mean after?" Shizuma raised an eyebrow. Kaname explain the events, Momomi grabbed the camera from the car.

"I see I will make sure that nothing happens to her. Thank you for everything." Shizuma bows. Momomi hands the tape over to Shizuma. She cautiously accepts and confused look on her face appears. "It's the footage from tonight, we thought you would want to watch what we did to the guy. But I still say we were on him."

"I agree he is going to be in jail for a long time I mean, the charges in him. Attempted rape, destruction of property, public indecency, public detoxication and the list goes on."

Shizuma for a moment was speechless. She couldn't believe they actually said easy and all that in the say sentence.

"Well thank you again for everything. I really hope you come to the party this weekend. Everyone will be there."

"We will see what our schedule offers."

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Shizuma walked to the bed quietly not trying to wake up Nagisa. Nagisa finally at peace after another eventful day. Shizuma places a kiss on her wife forehead and starts to undress. She gentle crawls over her lover and wraps her arms around her wife tightly. "Good night Nagisa I love you." she Kisses her neck and closes her eyes.

XXX

"Are you alright?" the silver hair man enters his home panting and shaking. "Yes I am alright, please don't mention this to anyone."

The maid nodes and bows. She leaves the room, leaving the man to calm down. He waits for a moment and opens the newly installed compartment in his desk and pulls out the box.

"I hope Nagisa is fine. That must of shocked her, but its is causing more trouble now I need to place it in the right hands."  



	4. Chapter 4

**Shizuma wakes up early to surprise Nagisa with breakfast in bed. After the events that occurred last night, she is going to make appointment with the doctor first thing this morning. But first breakfast.**

She slowly untangled her body from her wife's without waking her up. Once she is successful, she grabs her wife's silk robe and quietly slips out the room. She goes to the kitchen and looks for something to make. For a while she hunts and finally spots eggs, sausage. Bread and hash browns.

Sei walks in and freezes. She blinks once and then twice. She focuses on Shizuma cooking and trying not catch the house fire, like last time.

Sei strolls over and peaks on what she is exactly cooking. Shizuma spots her out of the corner of her. She turns around at Sei.

"Good morning Sei, I hope you slept well"

"Good morning? Yes I did thank you for asking." she scratched the back of her head and sits at the table Shizuma was offering.

"Shizuma what's going on? You never do this unless it's something really special."

Shizuma smirks victorious. "Have you read the newspaper or watched the news this morning by any chance?"

"No did something happen? Shizuma what did you do?" Sei raises an eyebrow questing Shizuma and her evil ways.

"I am shocked and hurt for you to that. I didn't do anything at all it was all Nagisa. I would never do anything to harm another human being." she openly mocks her in a hurtful tone.

"Stop playing innocent, I known you since you were a child. I know you had something to do with whatever happened. Nagisa would never do anything to anyone. Now you on the other hand, we'll just say for now that I wouldn't put it past you to hurt someone when it came to a certain red head."

Shizuma giggles, handing Sei the paper and walks over to flip the sausages and hash browns. Sei eyes watch her for a second and turns to the paper. Her eyes went wide when she read the front page: "CEO of trillion yen corporation arrested." she read on learning his actions. She glanced over the paper at Shizuma.

"Shizuma what did you use fir Nagisa to go with this plan? Who did you use? It says here that he had drugs in system. I know Nagisa would never do such a thing. She is way too innocent, ever for you."

Shizuma glares at Sei. She pulls away to place the food on the plates and sets it on a tray. She starts to carry the tray and freezes in front of the door. Sei sets down the paper and stares at her.

"Sei can you make appointment with the doctor first thing this morning for Nagisa and second can you order three cakes each with different designs and flavoring."

"I knew you bribed her! What was you plan and why? Yes I will call." Sei leaps off the chair and points at Shizuma.

"Thank you. And Sei I will tell you later and please don't tell Nagisa about the paper she will be embarrassed if she knew." Sei nodes. Shizuma giggles and leaves. Sei shakes her head and picks up the kitchen phone and dials.

XXX

Shizuma sets the tray on the table next to the bed. She gentle smiles at the red whom she loved so much, sleeping peacefully. She possible disturb her when she had such a cute face, but she had to. She kisses her on the lips, Nagisa stirs in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretches.

"Well if this is a rare sight to see. Shizuma bring me breakfast in bed and the house isn't on fire."

Shizuma playful pouts, "I will have you know I work hard and I have gotten better." Nagisa giggles and sits up. She wraps her arms around Shizuma and kisses her. Shizuma returns the kiss and removes the tray and sets it between them.

"I am making you appointment this morning to make sure everything is ok with our little one. I know the stress from yesterday was pretty bad. But after the restaurant was not apart of the plan. So I placing a body around you until I can figure out who is after you. I will not let anything happen to you."

Nagisa stops eating for a moment and looks at Shizuma. "Shizuma I am ok, that was nothing I could really handle. But I will never do that again. And I think I know why Momomi and Kaname were there now. You knew that you would have someone you can trust and rely on if anything went wrong, I would be protected."

"Yes Nagisa I would never put you in harms way. I actually have a warm heart you know."

Nagisa giggled "yes I know I melted the ice around your heart remember." they both smiled and gazed at each other, looking back on the memories of when the first met under the tree.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in Sei."

Sei opens the door and bows "Good morning Nagisa. I heard about your triumphant victory over Hiro. Congratulations." Nagisa confused for a moment glances between Shizuma and Sei.

"I am not asking how you knew, but I will say it was not my idea."

"I know it wasn't that. But that not I came. Shizuma the appointment is at 9:30 this morning and I have already sent for a car."

"Thank you Sei." she bows and leaves the room. Nagisa looks at Shizuma and stares.

"My dear you need to finish eating."

She continues.

"Nagisa please eat."

Still staring her down.

"What?"

"How did she know it's not in the paper or..." Nagisa notices glancing around the room. "Alright Shizuma what are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about, me hiding something? I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Shizuma I know you are lying. I can tell. What are you hiding?"

"Nagisa I am not hiding and look at the time time for you to take a shower it's almost time for appointment." Shizuma quickly added and finish her food. Nagisa glares at her and does the same. They both take a relaxing shower and have a little fun. Once they finished they both reluctantly leave and was dressed with in the amount of the time to where they were not late.

XXX

"Good morning Mrs Hanazono, how do we feel this morning?"

"I am doing fine. We just want to make sure that I am fine and so is our growing baby."

"Alright, have you been under any really stressful conditions lately?" The doctor starts up the ultrasound machine.

"Yes but I feel fine nothing I couldn't handle." Nagisa gulps. The doctor places a cold jel across her stomach. Shizuma lays her hand on Nagisa and gives a gentle squeeze. The all look at the screen, watching making sure nothing was out place.

"hmmm, I don't see anything wrong and the baby is growing just fine. Come back in q couple of weeks and well run more tests. And stay out stressful situations please."

"Thank you doctor. And yes I will." Nagisa wipes off the jell and puts on her shirt. She glances a Shizuma for a moment to watch her face finally relax a bit. Nagisa figured out the Shizuma was more stressed than she was.

They left the doctor office and went home. They drove for a while and Shizuma bored out of her mind turned on the radio.

"Today news the CEO of a major corporation is behind bars this morning after a incident at a local restaurant. Shizuma quickly shuts off the radio. She starts to feel a weird vibe like she is about to be seriously injured. She glances around and notices a very mad and very red Nagisa.

"SHIZUMA! WHEN WE GET HOME, I WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU MYSELF!"

"Well Nagisa my love I can explain belt before I do you will have to catch me first."

"Oh trust me I will and I won't ask questions, I will just start getting my revenge against you."

Shizuma gulps and watch her life flash before her eyes. She has never seen Nagisa this mad. When Nagisa was mad, everything in sight was in major trouble of getting destroyed.

When the reach the mansion Shizuma didn't even bother turning off the car she jumped out of the car and sprinted inside with Nagisa hot on her tail. She threw the doors open almost knocking Sei out cold. She slowed down a little bit but ran faster down the hall when she heard Nagisa close behind her. She ran without thinking and regretted when she entered the pool room. She stood at the edge of the pool and looked down. She gulped and slowly turned around and watched Nagisa shut the doors behind her and lock the doors.

"Nagisa, sweetheart I can explain. I had to hire kaname and Momomi to drug him. He would of came between us. And making public well that just his image worse, now his company is looking for a way to get rid of him." she puts her hands up hoping for the best. Nagisa smirk ever evilly when she notices Shizuma was cornered. She step closer and slowly prepared herself to lunge forward.

"Oh really because I thought you said this plan was going to be discreet, not nation wide news." The closer she was, the more Shizuma would glance between the water and Nagisa.

"Well the good news is that he will leave us alone now." Nagisa made her move and and lunge forward. Shizuma dodge it and watched Nagisa fall face first into the water. She looked at the water and smiled. She waited for her to come back up. A couple of moments passed and she still hasn't surfaced. Shizuma grew worried and kneeled down over the water ready to jump. Nagisa jumped out of the water wrapped her arms around her lover's body and pulled under. Shizuma with pleading eye  
Tried to free herself but Nagisa held tight and smiled. Shizuma stopped her struggling and relaxed. Nagisa kissed her and brought back the memory of their first kiss. Shizuma wide eye soft them and closed her eyes. The kissed under water till the ran out of breath. The swam to the surface and gasped for their breaths. They looked at each other and laughed. Shizuma pulled Nagisa close and held her staring deeply into her eyes. Nagisa frozen and wonder how Shizuma still had the effect on her. Shizuma wondered about the same thing, until their thoughts were interrupted by laughing and clapping.

They turned their heads toward the cheering group. Yaya, tsubomi. Tamoe, Miyuki, hikari, and Aname all stood on the edge laughing and cheering them on. They smiled and blushed, Shizuma started to swim but was pulled back and met Nagisa lips with a passionate kiss. Nagisa dragged her under once again.

Yaya glanced at Tsubomi and smirked. "Yaya don't even...NOOOO... Splash. Yaya had picked her up bridal style and joined Nagisa and Shizuma. Hikari looked at Aname then the water. She walked over and worried about her friends. They have not come up for air. "HIKARI!" she turned and then she knew she was in the water. She opened her eyes and saw Aname smiling. She before offered a gentle smile back, Aname had captured her lips.

Miyuki shook her head and watched Tamoe carefully. She knew Tamoe wouldn't say anything if she wanted to join the others. So she tilted her head and waited for her sign. A second later Tamoe gave it, "Tamoe would you like to join?" Tamoe turned and smiled. She clasped her hands together. Miyuki grabbed her hand and walked her over to the edge and jumped in. Shizuma and the others poked through the water and gasped as they witness Miyuki leading and jumping in.

Nagisa smiled and laid her head on Shizuma should. She knew everything will be happy and perfect once again. It was safe for he to return to her happy ever after. Shizuma tightened her grip and cuffed Nagisa face with free hand. She pulled her head up and gently and passionately kissed her wife again.

"YAYA-CHAN!" Tsubomi screamed while Yaya laughed and held her lover close. Hikari blushed and Aname giggled. Miyuki and Tamoe busted through the water lip locked. Everyone was amazed and happy.

XXX

Throughout the rest of the day Nagisa and the girls decided they would watch movies, go for a walk, and just relax. Shizuma was preparing for the party. She was on the phone most on the day ordering food, entertainment, and decorations. The day was uneventful, they all enjoyed their day.

Until it came time for the midnight tea party. They all gathered in a small guest room. They sat around a small table with a light in the middle. It was like back when they were still on Astra Hill.

"So what is this I hear, that a certain ex-boyfriend is in jail? Now Nagisa what did you exactly do. I mean the plan was just embarrass him, not throw him in jail."

Nagisa scratched her head. The others glanced her and a giggle Shizuma. "Well Kaname and Momomi were there, and I have no clue what they did. But whatever it was he went insane. I am it was so funny watching him embarrass himself. I wish that we had caught it on camera, you guys would be laughing so hard as they did."

Shizuma face lite up. She smirk, kiss Nagisa on the lips, and excused herself for a moment. Everyone shared a look of confusion. Yaya shrugged her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Tsubomi and pulled her close. Tsubomi blushed deep red when Yaya kissed her sweet spots on her neck. She closed her fighting the urge to moan, but was unsuccessful. She jerked away from Yaya, "YAYA YOU BAKA!" Yaya laughed and attempted to grab her again. Shizuma walked back in a grinned.

"Shizuma what a smiling for?" Nagisa question her love. Shizuma pulled a DVD-rom out from behind her. She strides over to the tv and DVD player and puts it in. Everyone focuses their attention on the Hiro performing his dance moves. After they watched the video, everyone was shocked.

"I can't believe they recorded it. You told them to didn't you?"

Shizuma busted out laughing along with Yaya. Tsubomi and Aname were stunned and speechless. Hikari covered her mouth, trying to suppress a giggle. Tamoe and Miyuki force themselves not to say anything.

"That was priceless, Shizuma. Oh my god that was I can't find the right words. Shizuma I give you my regards. You should teach me some of thoughts."

"Oh no, one Shizuma is enough... And on Yaya is plenty." Miyuki started speaking and Tsubomi finished. Tamoe and hikari suppressed a giggle. Nagisa and Tsubomi lost in thought imagined there being two Shizuma shivered at the idea. Always being chased and played with. She could only handle one and that was exhausting enough.

After they finished their tea party they all went to bed for the night. Nagisa and Shizuma cleaned up the cups and the guest room. They went to their room and laid down in each other arms.

"Are you ready to tell them, my love?" Shizuma tightened her grip around her redheaded lover's waist. "I am a excited. It's not everyday they find out that the great playgirl Shizuma finally settles and starts raising a family. I think your dad, my mom, and definitely Miyuki. The look on her face will be quite a sight." Nagisa chuckles. Shizuma brushes hair out of Nagisa face. She cuffs her lovers smooth face. Nagisa smiles and lays her hand on Shizuma, looking into her olive green eyes.

"I love you Shizuma and I am so happy our fairy tale can begin again." Shizuma kisses Nagisa gentle. Passion erupts between the two when Nagisa returns it. They consummated their love for each other once again.

XXX

"Welcome everyone. Tonight we will have a grand ball. Along with some amazing perks. If I do say so myself. Well if we may the ball begin." Shizuma and Nagisa ascends from the stairs. Greeting some of their guest. They eat and talk amongst themselves.

Shizuma and Nagisa stay close to each other talking with their families about the companies they own. Chikaru and Shion sit on the loveseat holding each other. They watch Yaya and Tsubomi argue. Hikari and Aname chat with Miyuki and Tamoe about their weddings. Half way through the party Shizuma lead Nagisa into a waltz. Everyone was amazed on how well Nagisa was so good at dancing. When the finished dancing everyone applauded and the girls bowed. Shizuma grabbed her hand and lead her off. Shion and Chikaru, Aname and Hikari, Tamoe and Miyuki all followed suit.

When the realize that it was getting close their announcement, their nerves went haywire. Shizuma and Nagisa slipped away unnoticed, while everyone is either dancing and eating and talking. They went to their room to relax their nerves before their big announcement.

"Shizuma we need to breath for starters. I know your excited and scared and so am I, but we need to relax it's going to be alright. They are our family and friends."

Shizuma held Nagisa very close to her body and kissed her passionately. She pulled away in stared into the red eyes.

"Nagisa thats why I love you. Even through the most difficult part of life you will always stay positive."

"I only am if you are by my side."

"I always will be." the lover share another intense passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a while before they parted, gasping for air.

"We better go, before Miyuki and Tamoe start sending search parties for us. I know they noticed we been gone for a while now."

They leave the room and head back down to the party. They stop on the stairs to witness the most heartwarming sight. All their friends and family have come to support them. Even Kaname and Momomi have shown their faces. They each take a deep breath. They continue their path until they reach the middle of the dance floor.

"Can I have everyone gather around please. I would like to make an announcement." Nagisa shouts but no one bother to listen. She calls again.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Shizuma yells catching everyone attention.

"Thank you Shizuma for the sudden out burst." Nagisa states sarcastically and sighs. "Everyone Shizuma and I have a announcement to make." Shizuma grabs she hand and gives a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Everyone gathers around them.

"Now before she says it, I will tell you all we just found out a couple of days ago. Now go on Nagisa."

Nagisa takes a deep breath and glances a Shizuma then looks at the group. she smiles huge. "I am pregnant." she waited for the next thing to happen: the screaming by most of their family and Tamoe.

"Oh my god, Nagisa, my baby is having a baby. I want to know everything. I will hope you will keep me up to date." Mrs Aoi hugs Nagisa and Shizuma. Tamoe jumps on Nagisa and tramples her to the floor. "Nagisa congratulations. Who is the godmother? Can I be the godmother?" Shizuma and Miyuki pull Tamoe off Nagisa. Shizuma holds Nagisa up by her shoulders. Everyone laughs including Nagisa.

"Tamoe-chan we haven't decided who will be the godmother. I am sorry." Shizuma snickers. Everyone congratulating the girls one by one. Hikari and Aname gives their congratulations the newly mothers, followed by Yaya and Tsubomi, Shion and Chikura and the rest of the guest, such as the neighbors, some people from the company, and even Nagisa editor.

"I call for a toast!" Kaname yells holding up a glass of champagne. Everyone holds up a glass, while Nagisa holds up water.

"May the baby be healthy and nothing like Shizuma. Evil and conniving and drop dead gorgeous."

"Here, here" some people yell as other laugh.

"Hello I resent that. The baby will have Nagisa gentle features we come to love so much." Shizuma holds Nagisa close.

"Here, here" everyone yelled in unison. Nagisa blushes and giggles. They all continue to have a wonderful time. At the end of the night well morning everyone decided that it was time to take their leave, they say their good bye. Nagisa and Shizuma went up to their room and both so tired from all the congratulating, both crash on the bed still holding each other.

XXX

Flashback

'I need to tell them, but I can't now. It will only bring them worry and they shouldn't. I also wouldn't want any harm to the newborn. I need someone that can protect them without even noticing it," he looks around and spot two people he seen before. 'I think I found them.' He jumps from his thought by smiling at his daughter who walks toward him. Dismantling all his other emotions.

"Congratulations Shizuma I hope you and Nagisa are ready. Parenting is a very big responsibility. It is a lot of work and I hope you don't make the same as I did." Shizuma hugs her father and smiles back,

"Oh father thank you, and I can assure you we are ready, and you were an amazing father, I learned a lot from you. I love you," The look Nagisa and smile. Nagisa notices and smiles and waves back and continues to accept the congratulation from her editor.

Those words hit his heart. 'If only you knew the truth. Shizuma I love you and I can't hurt you any longer.' "Shizuma I am terribly sorry but I must take my leave. I have urgent business to attend too. Congratulations and good night."

"Good night father and thank you." Shizuma hugs him goodbye. Once he left. Nagisa surprised her by hugging her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Where is he going? he couldn't tell his favorite daughter-in-law good bye or anything." Nagisa playfully pouts. Shizuma giggles and turns around and kisses her.

"You are his only daughter-in-law and wishes us the best. But I think it's time for us to return. Shall we?' she extends a hand. Nagisa takes her hand leads her towards the party.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three months after they had announced that they were having a baby. Everyone was happy and shocked, knowing the Shizuma they have known has come to settle down. During the three months Shizuma continued to secretly torture Hiro here and there, while he was completing his sentence of 5 years in prison. The attempted rape charges on Nagisa was dropped on her behave. Shizuma wasn't very happy, but she understood. Nagisa continued to write her children books and write some writing with Tamoe. They both agreed and let Tsubomi to edit it, just for fun. They all had a swell time together.

On the other hand Shizuma wouldn't allow Nagisa to leave the house alone. Nagisa at first question and a small argument broke out, Shizuma finally told her that she would not allow her to be harmed in way. Nagisa was overjoyed to hear how much her wife loves her. She had known that she would always protect her but not the way were she was being forced to have a two or three body guards. Ever since the incedent with mysterious woman and sudden gunshot, which kaname and Momomi looked into and couldn't find a single lead, Shizuma had a secret person follow Nagisa even if she had body gaurds around. She would not be taking any chances when it came to the lover of her life.

Shizuma thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her office phone. She stared at the phone for a moment hoping it would stop ringing. After a sexing she answered and sighed.

"hello Shizuma Hanazono here."

"Hello Shizuma, how is morning going? I hope the board meeting went well."

"Yes father it great. The board has decieded to expand it's doors more in several regions in some of lower part of the country. They wish to expand more in the U.S and some others but couldnt come to a stable conclusion. Anyway what do I owe the pleasure of the call?"

Her father was silent as he took a deep breath. "Shizuma is there a way we can meet today? I have some business we need to discuss."

"I am sorry father but Nagisa bad I have a doctors appointment. We are doing a check up. I have been worried a little bit lately because of the stress from her editor and she still opposes have three body guards. She says the baby is fine, but I want to know for sure. I refuse to take any chances with the one I love the most." Shizuma leans back in her chair closing her eyes and remembers the last argument the had;

Flashback

"I told Shizuma I don't want so many bodyguards. I am fine with just one. It's like not into out almost every week." Nagisa yelled. She was so angry all of sudden. Shizuma was just asking where she was going. She wanted to tag along, since they had spent any real time together.

"Nagisa why are you yelling? I just asked if I could come. We have had no time to really spend time together so I..."

"You thought you could watch me like with all the body guards you have ordered too. Well Shizuma I am going and I am going alone!" Nagisa finished and stormed out of the house. Shizuma was extremely hurt by the sudden out bust. She couldn't understand why, until she realized there was only one solution: mood swings.

Back to the present

Shizuma could only imagine what was instore for her if that was a small portion of it. She had no idea how really emotion Nagisa could be. It frighten her a little when the out busts happened almost back to back one week. She had thought the last guest room on the very end of the house was her new room.

Shizuma was shaken out if get thoughts when her father had called her name for the fifty time.

"I am sorry father inwas handling some paper work.  
I am trying to finish quickly so I can attend the appointment."

"Its quite alright my dear. I completely understand. I will call you at a later time on when we should meet."

"Yes father I understand and thank you." they said their good byes. Shizuma had sighed and thought about what was in store for her today. She looked at the time. Blinking once and then twice... "Her appointment is in ten minutes!" jumping out of her chair and grabbing her bag, throwing all her paper work on her desk in it. Shziuma quickly thought 'she is going to murder me if I show up late."

Tamoe slammed the door, pulling Shizuma from her thoughts. Shizuma glanced up, "thank goodness you are here, I need you to call for my car. I need to leave imeddetitly."

"I have already called fir it and called Nagisa. I have told her that the meeting took longer then usual. She said for you to take her time and she understood." Tamke slowed her words at the end realizing the sudden gasp and relaxed look on her face.

"Thank you Tamoe-chan I think you have saved my life. I must take my leave now. Why don't you take the rest of the day off." Shizuma walked to her and hugged her. Watching the surprise look on her face, Shizuma released her and walked out of the room. Tamoe turned around and slowly walked out. She sat her desk, "what ever just happened a moment ago, I bet it was to deal with Nagisa mood changes. I wish you luck Shizuma.' She picks up her bag out from under her desk and takes her leave.

XXX

"Shizuma its good you can finally join us. Tamoe informed me that the meeting went longer than usual." Nagisa laid upon the exam table waiting for the doctor to return. Shizuma had rushed in and was out of breath.

"It went well. We are starting new plans for expanding in some of the countries. I am sorry I am late my love. I hope I can be forgiven." She kissed Nagisa on the forehead. She wanted to kiss Nagisa on the lips, but didn't want to anger Nagisa. She was afraid since she was late Nagisa would eat her alive once again. Nagisa had been really angry for being late for dinner and attacked her by forcing her to kiss her. And more that night. She had learned later that Nagisa had thought she was cheating on her.

"That's great my love, but why didnt you kiss me again. I understand if the meeting ended later then exepected, it's the board members calling not yours."

Before Shizuma could say anything, there had been a knock on the door and the doctor had walked in. "Hello Mrs Hanazonos, I will be running some test, so why don't you lay back and relax."

Nagisa laid back and watched the doctor turn on the machines. She put the jel on her stomach. Nagisa winced at it. Shizuma giggle and received a death glare.

"Sorry my love I thought you would be used to it by now."

"I don't think I will. It feels like ice." Nagisa looked up at Shizuma. Shizuma stared into her eyes closely noticing a small twinkle. Nagisa smirked and grabbed her hand. Being drawn from each other, the doctor had turned back on the lights and removed her gloves. "I think that should do it. Everything is fine, the baby is developing rather fast. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby comes soon. Come back in a out two months and we will see if its a boy or a girl. Are there and questions or concern?"

"Yes is there anyway way to deal with mood swings or give something to control them?" Shocked by the sudden and embarrassing question, Nagisa gave Shizuma a death squeeze. Winced at the pain for a moment, Shizuma looked into Nagisa eyes again, silently telling her that her mood swing were really effecting her.

" I am sorry there is no medicine I can give, but I do say that you are not te first to ask" she smirk, "and that there is one way." Shizuma drew her attention away from Nagisa and gave it to the doctor.

XXX

"I love the our doctor. Don't you agree Nagisa?" Shizuma said between between breaths looking at Nagisa. She had lay on her shoulder, covered in sweat, being held tightly. Playing with Shizuma hair, Nagisa had very much enjoyed this love making session.

Breathing deeply Nagisa looked at Shizuma and kissed her gently. "I agree, I feel like a ton of pressure has been lifted from my mind. I feel so relaxed and stress free. I am so sorry Shizuma for treating you the way I did, can you ever forgive me?" she started to weep.

Shizuma laid her hand on Nagisa cheek making her look at her. Once she had Nagisa attention, she carefully wipes her tears away and kissed her gently. "Nagisa there is nothing to forgive you have done nothing wrong. The mood swings are only natural. It comes with being pregnant. And I hope you feel better now."

Nagisa smiles and giggles, "yes I do feel much better. I just hope that I will not be so mean again and if I start to be, I want you to take me to bed." Shizuma tAken back for a moment looks qt Nagisa.

"Wow Nagisa I thought I would never hear you say that. I am shocked where is the Nagisa who would of said 'if it happens again just hold me tight and never let me go."

Nagisa glares at her and then laughs. She looks into the olive green eyes. Shizuma sees the spark if fire in her once again and gulps. She realizes what's about to come next, but before she was able to say anything Nagisa fiercely taken her lips. She is drawn into the kiss when Nagisa deepend the kiss. Once they reluncly pulled away, the both gasped for air. "...I guess...this means...round two." Nagisa Nantes to say before consuming her lovers lips again. They share another night of deep passionate love making again.

XXX

"Chikaru...what did she say?" Shion stands from her chair. Shion had brought her wife to the hospital for a check up. She had been rather sick lately.

"Shion-koi, I love you. I am alright. I think I should tell you when we get home." she hugs Shion and places a kiss on her lips. She releases her and leads her towards the door. They leave the hospital parking lott in Shion's white classic corvett. They drive about a hour in silence. Their thought consist of worry and pure happiness.

They pull into their drive way of the mansion. About five minutes they can finally see the steps over the hill. A young looking man steps out of the noise when Shion quickly opens her door and runs around the door to open the car door for her wife.

"Thank you Shion-koi." Chikaru smiles and waits for Shion at top of the stairs. Shion opens the trunk and pulls out a bag. Chikaru raises a eye brow. Shion grabs the black-hair woman and lead her to the house. She follows the spiraling staircase up to their room.

"Chikaru what did the doctor say? Sweet angel it's starting to worry me." Shion questions. Chikaru giggles and sees the worry in the blondes eyes. she cuffs her face and pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

"Shion- koi, I am pregnant."

"..."

"Shion-koi? Are you alright?" Chikaru places her hands on Shion shoulders and waits for her to finish processing the news.

"Y-yes...Why d-do you ask?"

"You went silent for a moment. I know you are shocked by the news. It will alright I know you will make a wonderful mother. Please stop having second thoughts on this. It's too late and we talked about this. I will personal tell your family that this is our decision on how we raise the baby. They need to stop intervening within our lives. I know they are extremely happy for us but they will not dictate how we raise our child."

Shion slightly over joyed on hearing her, kisses her passionately. Falling back onto the bed Chikaru wraps her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss.

"Shion-koi, I love you so much. I want us to be together always." Chikaru moans softly into her lovers ear. Shion attacks her neck rather passionfilled kisses.

Shion stops for a second and pulls away from her confused lover. She crawls over to the foot of the bed and pulls the bag up. Chikaru sit up and leans against the headboard. Pulling a small box out of the bag, she crawls back over to Chikaru and sits infront of her.

"Sweet angel, please come here."

Chikaru slowly abides to her wish and sits in her lap. Shion wraps her body around her, and places the box next to them. Chikaru notices the box and her heart races.

"Sweet angel. I will always stay by your side now and forever. I made my vow long ago and I intend to keep it."

Chikaru fights the tears in her eyes. It wouldn't take much for her to be emotional when Shion spoke romantically to her. She knew Shion really did love and proved it when she had saved her from the abusive relationship with her ex fiancé.

When Chikaru graduated from Astra Hill, her family company they worked for went bankrupt and lost their jobs. Her parents forced her in a relationship in hope of saving their lives. Little did they know the man she was to married to had a history of abusing woman.

At Nagisa and Shizuma wedding three years ago, Shion confronted her at the reception on her bruises and swelling, she first denied everything. But after others started noticing she had changed, the asked the same questions. Right after Chikaru fiancé came to get her she refused to leave yet to her congratulations to her friends, he dragged her outside and slapped her causing her to fall and hit the car with her head.

Shion luckily had followed her and wittiness it. Right when he turned around, Shion punched him as hard as she could. He flew back landing against the car. She glance at him before looking to Chikaru, she was holding her bleeding head. Shion picked up Chikaru bridle way and carried her inside.

Everyone ran to their aid when they entered the reception hall. Nagisa and Shizuma was at their side helping stop the bleeding. Chikaru fiancé had enter the hall, yelling for to leave. Shion spun around and watched him charged at them. Shion glance around for something to use as a weapon. She saw the sword that was hanging by Shizuma hip, when was closer, Shizuma tried to step between them, but was stopped by Shion with a smirk. Shizuma knew that look and smiled.

Shion grabbed the sword and spun around to dodge him. He stumbled but recovered and charged again, Somehow not seeing the sword. When he was close enough she held the sword up to his throat. He froze in mid step, gulping. Shion words were never forgotten by Chikaru and Shion: "you will drop this engagement now and you will leave her never to see her again. I will not allow the one I love the most to be treated like dirt. She needs to be treated like a goddess as she is one. I will give the love she truly deserves. No one will stand in my way now or ever for me to accomplish that. I make it a vow of love and I will see through to keep it.

Chikaru fiancé dropped the engagement and left with his tail between his legs. Shion turned around to see a smiling Chikaru, she had flown into her arms and cried. Shion held her tight, after they broke they shared their first kiss.

Chikaru was shaken from her thought of the memory when Shion startled her by kissing her lips. After Returning the kiss, they broke for air. Chikaru giggled and smiled.

"What's so funny? Did i make a funny gesture again?"

"No my beautiful knight, you didn't. I was reminded of how you become to make that vow." Shion blushed a faint red. Chikaru leaned into Shion chest and relaxed. She knew she would always feel safe and secured when in her arms. Shion moved slightly to reach for the box. She held it in front of Chikaru.

"I know when we were on our honeymoon, you saw that handmade silver heart necklace, but couldn't get it because we were going to miss the bus. So I went back when you felt sick. They sold it but I had them make another one and mailed it to me." Chikaru gasped when she saw it she lifted out of the box and memorized by the beauty of the design on the heart.

"Shall I put it on you?" She held out her hand. Chikaru handed her the necklace. Shion wrapped her arms around her and clipped it on. Chikaru bplaced her hand on the heart, she leaned into Shion and kissed her passionately pushing her into the bed. The two lovers shared a remarkable night of pure true love.

XXX

Another two months has passed and Shizuma and Nagisa were very excited about their doctors appointment today. Today was the day they would be be having a boy or girl.

"Shizuma I am waiting in the car, you have five minutes. Or we are going to be late." Nagisa walked out of the study, leaving Shizuma to collect the books of baby names. She closed the door and waited off to the side.

"Three...two...one..."

Shizuma plows through the door, "Nagisa wait you said we would do this together!"

"I know I did. You are just being slow. Come on we are going to be late."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Nagisa come from behind her and scares Shizuma. Shizuma holds her chest and follows Nagisa to the car. Shizuma opens the car door for Nagisa and shuts it one she was seated. She runs around, and gets in. "Are you ready angel?" Nagisa nodes.

XXX

"I can't sit still. I wonder what's taking forever?" Shizuma paces the room the nusre had placed them in. Nagisa roll her eyes and giggles.

"Calm down Shizuma we go through this everytime. The doctor said the baby was fine we are just waiting for the pictures of the ultrasound. I am sure they have their cut out for them." Nagisa puts her sweater back on. Shizuma notices she is have some trouble and decides to help her.

"Nagisa let me help you." Shizuma takes the sweater from her and puts it on her. Nagisa leans into Shizuma and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Thank you Shizuma."

Knock, knock, knock

The girls turn their head to the door. The doctor walks in and smiles.

"Well I have the pictures. I am sorry that we couldn't see better on the screen. I ammactually surprised the baby was laying the opposite way."

"It's quite alright. I hate to be so pushy but the baby is..." Shizuma quickly answers her and waits anxiously.

"It's a girl. Congratulations."

Nagisa smiles and gasps. She squeezes Shizuma waist. "Did you hear that, we are having a girl. I am so happy. Now we can send her to maitor, give her dance lessons and everything a girl would dream of. She will be our little princess."

"..."

Nagisa sigh, "thank you doctor so much. May we take our leave now?"

"Yes you may pleas make another appointment in two months. Have a great day."

The leave the doctor office and heads to the car. Nagisa alkalis down and watches Shizuma lost in thought and runs into the car. She feels frustrated and kicks the car door. Nagisa jumps into Shizuma arms trying to calm her down.

"Shizuma love please stop and calm down. I don't know what's wrong. I thought you wanted the baby to be a girl." Shizuma looks into Nagisa red eyes and relaxes.

"Nagisa we will discuss this more at home. I prefer not here." Shizuma opens the door.

XXX

SLAM!

"Shizuma what is the matter with you? You have been acting so weird ever since we left the doctor office."

"Nagisa I am sorry. I Am so happy that the baby is a girl it's just that, I am so scared."

Nagisa is confused by the statement. "Why are you scared? I am confused."

"Nagisa my mother wasn't there for me at all. For some reason she hated me. My father said she didn't, but I could tell he was lying. I am terrified that I will be the same. You have no idea how much I was hurt by that woman."

Shizuma tears up and and cries. Nagisa snakes her arms around her and holds her. "Shizuma I know you would never do such a thing. You will love her so much, that you will be wrapped around her little finger. I know you would happily give your life for in, with no questions asked. Your not that cold heartless girl in high school anymore. You are a kind, loving, and caring woman. You have changed for the better."

Shizuma looks at the wall and smiles. "You are right Nagisa I am not that woman anymore. I have changed for the best. You are the one who really helped me with that. I know now that you won't let me return to my old ways. Thank you Nagisa for your help. I know I can always look to you for advice." Shizuma helps Nagisa up the stair to return to the study to find some girl baby names.

XXX

Click, click, click

Shizuma looks at the computer screen then at the sleeping Nagisa laying on the sofa, with a baby book on her chest. Shizuma giggles and stand ups. She silently walks over to the to the sofa and kneels. She places a kiss on Nagisa forehead, stirring her a liitle. Nagisa eye clutter open and smile.

"I love waking up to you." Shizuma giggles and caresses Nagisa cheek. Nagisa covers her mouth for a yawn.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Shizuma helps Nagisa sit up. She removes the book and places it on the table.

"It's been two months since we found out the baby is a girl and I still can't find a name. This is harder than I thought. I hope I can find one before the baby is born."

"Nagisa I know you will." Shizuma leads Nagisa out of the study and takes her to their bedroom. She helps Nagisa change into her pjs. She helps the very pregnant into bed and kisses her good night.

"You are not coming to bed?" Nagisa confused by Shizuma actions.

"No not yet I have to finish looking over some reports then I will. Good night Nagisa I love you."

"Good night Shizuma and I love you too."

Shizuma smiles at Nagisa and closes the door. She returns to the study and sits infront of her laptop. She opens her webcam. Shion, Aname, Miyuki and Tamoe, Yaya, Remom, and other friends o her and Nagisa pops onto the screen.

"Ok Shizuma what is the meeting of this. I have reports to look at." Shion demands as the others were confused.

"As you all know Nagisa birthday is in two weeks and I wanted to through her a surprise birthday party. And all of you are invited."

"That's is somsweer Shizuma, you know how much she likes her surprises." Tamoe gleamed.

"That's why I am doing this for her and Tamoe I may need your help, to get her out of the house while I prepare the party here. I will send a email later giving more of the details. But I ask not to tell her, Yaya that means you."

"Oh come one it slipped. And I get branded for life." Yaya sighed while the others giggles.

"Then it's settled, I have to go Nagisa is in bed and I don't wan to be away to long. She has already started having contractions. Have a good night."

The others wished her a good night and good luck. Shizuma shut down her laptop and closed it. She spun around her chair and looked it to the stars. She smiled thinking about the look on Nagisa face. Shizuma looked at her phone as she was startled by it. She picked the phone and opened it.

"Hello father. Is everything alright? You never call this late. I was just about to head to bed."

"Shizuma I am sorry for disturbing you, yes everything is fine. I just want to see my daughter some time soon."

"I am sorry father for the next couple of weeks I will be extremely busy. I am throwing Nagisa a surprise birthday party. Which reminds me I will send you some of the details later."

"Thank you Shizuma i will be happy to attend, by the way how is she doing?"

"She is in bed right now. She has been spending a lot of time lately looking for a name. But she is fine."

"And the contractions has started as I hear?"

"Yes, she has appointment with the doctor next week. But father I really hate too I have to go. I am exhausted."

"I am sorry, go to bed and I will talk to you later. Have a good night Shizuma."

"Good night father." Shizuma hangs up and returns to Nagisa. She undresses and joins Nagisa. Nagisa feeling her love present rolls over and curls up next to her. Shizuma wraps her arms around her and falls asleep.

XXX

"I hate to do this but I will have to talk to at Nagisa party. I can how she is always so busy, she makes her so happy."

Ring, ring, ring

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I heard and saw that Nagisa is pregnant. Would be a terrible shame if something has happened to her and the baby."

"Now look here! This is between you and me. Leave Shizuma, Nagisa and the baby alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"I know that and you have been warned." boop, boop, boop. He throws the phone across the room, shattering it. 'I have to tell Shizuma before Nagisa is injured.' He leaned back in his chair and takes a sip of his scotch. 'I have no choice I will have to use Shizuma secret weapon now."

He picks up the phone and dials a number.

"This has better be good for waking me up!"

"Kaname? You just as cheerful as always."

"Who the he'll is this?"

"I do apologize for disturbing you so late at night. This is Mr. Hanazono. I am going to cut to the chase. Please listen carefully. Nagisa and the baby are endanger and I need you and Momomi to protect her. Now don't mention this to anyone please. Thy don't need anymore stress."

"How do you know this?"

"Please no questions. I have told you enough already I have to go now. Please protect them."

He hangs up the phone. That should buy me some time now. He stands up and walks to his car. He drives to tha cemetery. Unlocking the gate with a key he pushes through the gate and walks to a grave. He kneels down and and traces the lettering of the headstone. "Hello my love. I am sorry I have not been able to visit." He pauses for a moment. "Please watch over Nagisa and Shizuma. They are endanger." He stands up after a while and leaves without looking back.

XXX

"Kana, who was that?" Momomi asks with a groggy tone.

"Shizuma dad, he says Nagisa is endanger. But won't explain more. I have a hunch that he is somehow involved with that woman a couple on months ago."

"Kana we can't reall do anything now. When we wake up we will start looking for answers." she wraps her arms around her lover and pulls her down to the bed.

"You are right my love." She rolls over and falls back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

****

"The baby should be due here in about a month or so. I cautious both of you to stay away from stress. The less stress the easier childbirth will be." the doctor states as Nagisa gowns in pain . The doctor gave Nagisa full exam of her lower region.

"Thank you doctor. May we step outside for a moment?" Shizuma extended a hand leading towards the door. Nagisa shot Shizuma a confused look, while she was getting dressed.

"I am throughout Nagisa a surprise birthday party, and I was wondering if you will attend?"

"I will be delighted to attend. Thank you for the invitation."

"The party will be next week on saturday. She will be arriving around 9:30pm from shopping. Please be at our home at 8:30pm."

"Thank you. I will be there."

Shizuma nodes and returned to the room Nagisa was in. She had finished changing and was sitting on the chair waiting. She looked at Shizuma with a very weird expression on her face.

"Nagisa are you alright? Did something happen?"

"No Shizuma I just got the phone with Tamoe-chan."

"Tamoe, what did she need?" Shizuma question trying to cover the hint of excitement in her voice.

"She wants to take me out shopping on my birthday."

"Well that sounds like a great idea. I think you should just to get out of the house. I will tell your body guards to take the day off. So you can enjoy your day better." Nagisa looks at Shizuma with a very puzzled expression.

"Ok what are you planning? I know you too well, what is it?"

"Nagisa I can assure you I am not planning anything. I just want you to enjoy yourself on your birthday. I know you have been in the house a lot lately, and I think you should go out and have so fun."

"I suppose you're right. I will call her tomorrow and tell her I will attend." Nagisa sighed and stood up, with the help of Shizuma.

"Great, I will create a wonder candle light dinner for your return." Shizuma kissed Nagisa and they returned to their home.

XXX

A week has passed and Nagisa birthday has finally approached. Shizuma had awaken early to create breakfast for Nagisa. She carefully detached herself from Nagisa. Being successful Shizuma quietly left the room and went into the kitchen. Sei who had just made coffee, looked to her and smiled.

"Is everything prepared Shizuma?"

"Yes Nagisa will leave in two to three hours and spend the day with Tamoe. Meanwhile Miyuki, Chikaru, Shion, Aname, hikari. Yaya and Tsubomi will all me with the decorating and cooking. Everyone else will arrive an hour before Nagisa and Tamoe return."

"Sounds like this will be quite a party if you have it all planned out and ready."

"The girls and I already have had this planned for about a week. We just needed to order the decorations and food." Shizuma poured herself a cup of coffee and walked to the cabinet. She pulled the eggs, sausage, and milk. She decided to have Nagisa favorite. Eggs with sausage and toast. It was very simple, and Shizuma wouldn't burn the kitchen. When the food was ready she had placed it on the plate and took the plates up stairs.

She carefully opened the door and peeked inside to see Nagisa still sound asleep. She walked over and set the tray down on the stand.

"Nagisa, it's time to wake up Tamoe will be here in about three hours." Nagisa didn't move an inch. "Nagisa?" She shook her shoulder. Nagisa smiled and thrown her arms around Shizuma and pulled her down next to her. Nagisa positioned herself where she was laying on Shizuma. Shizuma smiled and caressed Nagisa hair.

"Nagisa I made breakfast. So please open your eyes." Nagisa groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes. She saw the plates and grabbed her mouth. Nagisa leaped over Shizuma and ran into the bathroom with Shizuma hot on her trail. Nagisa leaned over into the sink and took deep heavy breaths. Shizuma turned on the cold water and placed a wash cloth underneath the running water. She dabbed Nagisa face and neck.

"I guess the baby was telling you that you won't be eating any breakfast." Shizuma giggled and received death glares. After the nauseated feeling subside, Nagisa slowly went back to the bed and laid down.

"I think I should stay home today. I don't feel well." Nagisa groaned. Shizuma poked her head out the bathroom. "You know what you need to do? You need to go out and get some fresh air. All the more reason to go out."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so bent on me leaving the house today?"

"Because I told you my reasons a thousand times. Enough questions it's time for a cool bath. That should help a little."

"Only if you take one with me."

After a long cool bath Shizuma and Nagisa strolled out of the bath room, Nagisa sat upon the bed wrapped in towels, while Shizuma pulled clothes from the closet. Shizuma had chosen a white sweater and jeans. Nagisa chose a white loose dress. Shizuma was dressed and was ready to help Nagisa dress, when there was a knock at the door.

Shizuma opened the door, revealing Tamoe and Miyuki.

"You're still not ready Nagisa. We must hurry. My favorite movie just released a limited edition box set and I need to buy one before they are sold out."

"Just give us a minute and she will be ready." Shizuma spoke Nagisa when she slipped the dress over Nagisa head.

"Aw now that is cute." Shizuma shot a death glade at Miyuki.

"Speak what you will but when Tamoe is pregnant. Well my dear you will be doing the same." Nagisa giggle and Tamoe smiled.

"Yes and I will do a lot more then dress her when Tamoe Is pregnant." Before Tamoe could say a word Shizuma jumped ahead and spoke.

"Let's make it a contest shall we. The next time Nagisa is pregnant and when Tamoe is pregnant, we will see how can support our wives the most." Nagisa was about to protest when Miyuki interrupted her.

"You are on. Shizuma I hope you are ready to eat your own words."

Nagisa and Tamoe looked at each other and sighed. They read each other mind and left the house quickly before Shizuma and Miyuki could say anymore.

XXX

Nagisa and Tamoe had arrived at the mall. The girls started walking to the movie store when Tamoe stopped. Nagisa confused looked Tamoe.

"I just realized that I own the box set already. What shall we do now we have the whole day to spend together."

Nagisa was about to question Tamoe on her actions, but she froze when she had a feeling someone was watching her. She glanced around and saw no one. She shrugged it off before Tamoe noticed it. They walked towards a clothing store.

XXX

"Kana please tell me you saw what I just saw?"

"Yes I believe my hunch is was correct. Looks like our friend might want to explain some things to us and Shizuma."

Kaname and Momomi witnessed a brown hair woman follow Nagisa and Tamoe from store to store. They recognized the woman from the night when they had Hiro arrested. They followed the woman and finally approached her when Nagisa and Tamoe enter the restroom. Grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her to the nearest hall.

"Explain why are you following Nagisa. And if you don't my little friend here will have some fun with your body and her knife." Momomi pointed to kaname who pulled a small pocket knife out of her pocket.

"Oh please like you scare me. I have been hurt enough, so any pain will not phase me." she spoke coldly

"Momomi make your call I will handle our little friend here." she watched Momomi walk around the corner and called her connection to pull info on Mr. Hanazono and the woman they just called. When she turned around the woman was nowhere in sight and kaname laid holding her stomach.

"Kana are you ok? What happened? Come one we need to get you home." Momomi helped Kaname to the nearest exit and left.

XXX

An hour before Nagisa and Tamoe returned, Shizuma welcomed guests into the mansion. Drivers of the guest were asked to park their cars in the new garage. Then the guest would be lead to the dance hall. Shizuma had a Sei with a walkie talkie keep a lookout for headlights on the room.

Shizuma father had entered and approached Shizuma. "Shizuma we need to talk." Shizuma didn't pay attention and walked off concerning herself with the approaching guest.

Everyone had arrive but Nagisa doctor. She called about twenty minutes ago and said that one of her patients was in labor. Shizuma had told them the plan with excitement in her voice. Miyuki stayed close to her making sure everything was being check twice. Momomi had entered the hall and attempted to approach Mr. Hanazono, when Shizuma had received word that Sei had seen the head lights. Shizuma turn out the lights and everyone had stood silent.

They could hear the footsteps.

The door opened and the lights flicked on.

"Supr..." everyone stopped.

"Oh Remon it's just her now hurry turn off the lights..." Shizuma spoke in a haste. Remon sighed and closed the door. She turned around and walked to the middle of the room with a folder in her hand. She was wearing a detective uniform.

"Remon what is that on your shirt?" her lover questioned. Kizuna slowly approached Remon and froze when she was close enough.

"Re-Remon...w-why is there...bl-blood on your...shirt? Kizuna stuttered trying to figure out what's happened. Remon sighed again as everyone turn and stared at her. The room was dead silent.

Remon glanced between Shizuma and Miyuki. Once she had their attention, she opened the file and read it contents:

According to witnesses around 8:50, Nagisa Hanazono and Tamoe Rokujō were seen leaving the mall parking lot in Nagisa Honda accord, when an unknown vehicle, at a high speed hit them from behind and fled the scene. The impact caused the car to be pushed into oncoming traffic..." Remon glanced to Shizuma and Miyuki and witness pure terror stretch across their faces. "The oncoming traffic tried to stop but it was too late. They had hit them on the driver side. When rescues team arrived on the scene, they were able to safely remove Tamoe from the passenger side. She had been unconscious and was transported to the hospital."

Remon slowly stepped in front of Shizuma, with tears in her eyes. Shizuma opened her mouth to say something but nothing came.

"Nagisa was unfortunate. The most of the severe damage had happened on the driver side door. They had to cut the door and roof away. the teams finally were able to pull her out the, from there they had airlifted there to the hospital...Shizuma I had to hold the blanket that was protecting her from the jaws of life. She wanted me to tell you she loves you and will see you soon..." Shizuma completely shock was unable to even move move from the slightest. Mrs. Aoi was crying along with other of their friends.

"You bastard! This is all your fault! Who is she!?" Momomi screamed as she yanked Mr. Hanazono by his shirt. Shizuma turned around to see the guilty look upon his face.

"W-what is she talking about? Do you know something about this?" Shizuma utterly confused hoped it wasn't true.

"Shizuma I can explain..."

"Was it true?!" Shizuma interrupted him and yelled in anger. Her father had lowered his head. "Yes Shizuma it's true. But I can explain everything that had happened was my fault. I am so sorry. I tried to prevent...SLAP

Shizuma in pure rage stared at her father. Everyone watched as Shizuma almost completely lost it if some of her friends had not held her back.

"She may die along with our daughter because of you! I may of lost my family. How could you do this? " Shizuma yelled with tears rolling from her eyes.

"Shizuma we need to go. We can deal with him later right now our place is at the hospital." Miyuki helped back the tears. Shizuma composed herself and walked towards the door.

"If you will excuse me I have to go make sure my family is alive now." She walked out of the room. Shion, chikaru, Aname, hikari, Yaya, Tsubomi, Nagisa parents, and others followed suit. Momomi grabbed Mr Hanazono and pushed him against the wall.

"Now we are going to do this the easy way and you're going to tell me everything!" Momomi threatened. He nodded his head.

XXX

The group had arrived at the hospital. They met up with Toru and started asking questions when they were approached by Chiyo and two other nurses.

"Shizuma-onesama, please follow me. We must hurry they are waiting for you." she extend her arm and lead her to the nearest exit. Miyuki followed another nurse and the group followed the other to a waiting room.

Shizuma and Chiyo stood in silence when they reach the floor Nagisa was on. They had stepped out of the elevator. Chiyo placed a hand on Shizuma shoulders and lead her to the room her lover was in.

"Mrs. Hanazono?" Shizuma had turned around and looked to the doctor. "I have to warn you the extent of her damage. Nagisa has a concussion, collapsed and punctured lung, several broken ribs, her left leg is completed broken along with her arm. She does has some brain damage, but they are not sure if if will or won't be permanent. But they say she might not make it." Shizuma heart stopped for a second. She couldn't say anything. Until she remembered her daughter. Apart of her and Nagisa.

"And my daughter how is she or is..." Shizuma couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"Actually right now they are doing a emergency c-section on her. The sack around the baby was punctured causing the baby to slowly drown, but..." she froze when she heard a baby crying. Shizuma closed her eyes in relief for a quick moment and relaxed.

"Please follow me so you can cut the cord." Shizuma followed the doctor in the room. She froze before she walked around the curtain. She took a deep breath. The doctor stayed with her for support.

Shizuma nearly collapsed when she saw the baby first. Silver hair baby girl. Her daughter. When she walked more she saw Kagome in a surgical suit. Then her eyes drifted to Nagisa. She couldn't see her face because of the sheet between them.  
Shizuma was lead forward and handed the surgical scissors. She had cut the cord and cried.

"Shizuma-onesama we are going to take her now and clean her up and run test. We will let you know soon what we find." Chiyo has spoken to Shizuma and she just nodded without taking her eyes of her newborn daughter.

Shizuma looked at the sheet and the kagome. Kagome realized what she was silently asking and nodded. Very slowly Shizuma walked around the bed and froze. She had witnessed the pure terror and pain when she saw Nagisa.

Nagisa face was stitched and pale with black eyes and head was wrapped in a bandage with dark spots all around. Her arms and legs splinted and bones sticking out. A tube sticking from inside her of her mouth keeping her breathing her torso was covered from the surgical paper, but you could still see the blood. Shizuma stayed strong and took Nagisa uninjured hand into hers. She placed a kiss on Nagisa cheek and shut her eyes letting the tears fall.

"We are about to begin the surgery."

"I love you Nagisa. Please get better some can raise our daughter together. Please come back to me." Shizuma remains there holding her hand for a second.

"Shizuma-sama I am sorry but we have to begin now. I will do everything I can for her." kagome spoke clearly and gently. Shizuma nodded and gave another kiss. Shizuma was lead out of the room.

XXX

"Mrs Rokujō, Tamoe room is on the third floor. She has already had her surgery and is resting her room now. The doctor wants to speak with you before you enter." Miyuki nodded and followed her to the floor.

When the exited the elevator, the doctor lifted his head up and put his pin down. Miyuki took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Mrs. Rokujō?" Miyuki nodded and stood silent. "Tamoe surgery went perfect. We were able place all of the shattered bones in her ankle and foot. She has minor swelling on her brain from the impact of when she hit her head on the window. But it's nothing to be really concerned with. She will be sore for the next couple of months. Other than that she will be fine.

Miyuki was extremely relieved as she heard the news. She nearly wept. "Can i see her?"

"Yes but please make it quick she needs to rest...and I almost forgot I have a phone call saying you will be staying until she is released. A nurse is finding a extra bed for you." Miyuki confused at first but she let it go when she found herself in front of Tamoe room.

She hesitant to knock at first, she took a deep breath and relaxed her nerves.

"Come in"

Overjoyed by hearing Tamoe voice she quickly opened the door. Tamoe sitting up smiled big when she saw her lover. Her leg was lifted up and her head was wrapped. She had some scratches on her face, but none of any stitches.

Miyuki set on the bed and cried into her lover's chest. Tamoe wrapped her arms around head and held her tight. They stayed there for a while, which seemed forever. Tamoe lifted Miyuki head, wiped her tears and kissed her.

"I was so scared thought I lost you when Remon read us the accident report." Tamoe held her lover again and caressed her head.

"No my love I am safe now. Yes I am sore and in pain, but I am safe. The doctors told me I will be fine." Tamoe reassure Miyuki. Miyuki smiled and kissed her.

Knock, knock, knock

They broke away from the kiss and Miyuki opened the door. She stood to the side and allowed room for the nudes to bring in the extra bed.

"Can I take her for a stroll please? Her family and friends wants to see her."

"Let me find her doctor and ask." she left the room. Miyuki walked back over and sat next to her lover and interlocked her fingers with her lover.

"I hope he will let you. I bet everyone will be surprised."

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in"

The doctor walked in. "How domed feel any pain or discomfort?" He questions as he looked over her IV and checked her vitals.

"Some minor pain in my leg, but nothing else."

"I know you need your rest but I will give you an hour. Please be back by then. I will send a wheelchair for you." the doctor left the room and a couple of minutes later a nurse with wheelchair came through the door. Miyuki and the nurse helped Tamoe into the chair and attached her IV to the stand on it. After a double check by the nurse, Miyuki pushed her to the elevator.

XXX

Shizuma exited the elevator and froze when she came upon the waiting room where everyone was at. The image of Nagisa torn body haunted her. She couldn't find any relief from it. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Everyone jumped and ran to her aid.

"How is she and the baby? Are they going to be fine can we see her?" everyone bombard her with question. She snapped. She wrapped her arms around her body and feel to her knees and cried. Mrs. Aoi kneeled down and held her. Chikaru followed suit. After a couple of minutes. She composed herself and stood. Everyone anxiously waited for the news.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Toru questioned. Shizuma just nodded and step forward to take a seat on the window seal. She looked up to the stars and prayed to Karoi to watch over her. After a minute she looked to the others and spoke clear: Nagisa has a punctured and collapsed lung, she also has brain damage. Her left side of her body is completely broken. The doctor says..." she took a very deep breath and released it, "she might not make it." everyone gasped and yelped at the thought of losing her.

"And the baby? What about the baby?" Mrs Aoi managed to speak.

"They had to do a emergency c-section. They told me when the sack around the baby was punctured and she was slowly drowning. After the delivered her, they allowed me to cut the cord. Chiyo said when the finish the tests and clean her she will notify me."

Kaname opened the with a folder in her hand and glanced to Toru then Shizuma. Toru noticed and glided to Shizuma. Kaname ignored him and walked to Shizuma.

"Kaname? I thought you were at home due to in illness?" Shizuma questioned. Toru confused for a second and then came all together when Momomi pulled Mr. Hanazono into the waiting room. She pushed him in front of Shizuma. Shizuma just glared at him.

"What you doing here haven't you caused enough trouble already!" Mr. Hanazono winced at the tone in his daughter's voice.

"H-how are they?"

"Why should you care, my daughter they are running tests on and Nagisa she may die now because of you!" Shizuma yelled in rage at her own father with out and sign of retreat.

Kaname and chikaru placed a hand on Shizuma trying to calm her down. But the none could. She glared at her father as she was ready to murder him. Momomi walked into the room and made her way in front of Shizuma. She handed a file to Shizuma. Shizuma just looked at the file and slowly accepted it.

"Before you read it, I ask you to first accept your fathers side of his story." she turned and glanced at Mr Hanazono then back at Shizuma. "This is not his first time in this situation." Shizuma raised her head in utter confusion. she glanced between the file and her father.

"Shizuma, I did everything in my power to protect you and Nagisa. She has connections that I can't get my hands on. When I told you you before that this is all my fault. It is. My guilt and actions from 30 years ago, is still haunting me. And that damn woman will not forget what I have down to her."

"What else?" Momomi urged him on.

"The woman is your mother...step mother to be exact." Shizuma wide eye looked at her father. Everyone listening to the story was confused, everyone exept Momomi and Kaname.

"What do you mean step mother? Where is my birth mother?"

Mr. Hanazono took his daughter free hand and placed it in his. "Shizuma she died two weeks after you were born. She was hit the same way Nagisa was hit. She was pronounced dead at the scene. When I looked into her death, some of the details were covered up. But thanks to these two ladies, they figured out who had murdered her. I am guessing that file consists of your mother and Nagisa accident." Momomi nodded. Shizuma stepped back and processed all the info her father just landed on her. Everyone was stunned and surprised about the new details.

Toru and Remon stepped forward and confronted Mr Hanazono, "Please come with us. We need to take you too the the station and report this to our superiors. They will know what to do. And Shizuma I will call some officers to stand guard, no one will hurt Nagisa any more." he had determination in his eyes. Her turned to Momomi and kaname, "as for you two I didn't hear or see any file about what has happened and I am not telling you to hunt down the woman. Right Remon?" Remon nodded in agreement and walked out of the room.

Shizuma had no clue what to say or think. All she had known was that part of her life was a lie. She dialog pedaled back to the window seal and leaned against it. Chikaru and mrs. Aoi attempted to free her comfort but decided it was best to leave her alone. She was the only one who could figure this out.

"Shizuma?"

She looked to Tamoe sitting in a wheelchair. Miyuki kneeled next to Shizuma and held her.

"Shizuma we heard everything. I am terribly sorry for what your family has done. How is Nagisa and the baby?"

Shizuma stood up and hugged Tamoe. she cried and Tamoe looked to Miyuki with fear in her eyes.

"Tamoe I am afraid to say that you may be the only survivor in the accident. Nagisa has had a lot of damage to her body. she has a punctured and collapsed lung. Several broken ribs and her left side is completely torn and broken. The baby is alive, but I am not sure what is wrong. Chiyo said she will notify me when the test are done. Kagome is nagisa surgeon and she says she will probably not make it out alive. And when i saw her body laying there torn to shreds I think she won't either."

Slap

Shizuma placed a hand on her stinging cheek. She looked Tamoe with a little fear and confusion. No one has ever slapped her but Miyuki and Nagisa.

"What are you talking about? Nagisa will make it. She is stronger than she looks. She is stronger than everyone here. You should know that better than anyone else. Nagisa would be extremely upset if she figured out that you are starting to give up hope. What is wrong with you. I can't believe you are losing faith in her. Miyuki told me what demon told you at the mansion, and I will believe she will see you again. She is one hell of a fighter. And she will not give up. She will continue to battle against the odds to see you and your daughter!" Tamoe took a deep breath in pain. Miyuki held Tamoe's hand and urged her to relax. Shizuma and everyone completely stunned watched as Shizuma stood up and smiled.

"Tamoe I am so sorry for my actions. You are absolutely right. Nagisa will make it out alive. And if my daughter is anything like her mother, then she will too." Shizuma said with confidence.

"It's about time you started to think like that." Shion said. Shizuma giggled. She looked around at the faces of her friends and family. She finally figured knew that everyone was thinking the same thing: She will live.

"Momomi it's time to take our leave I need to hunt down a certain woman. And take my revenge. Shizuma keep us updated on Nagisa." kaname pulled Momomi to the door and looked back. They exited the room.

"I feel sorry your step mom Shizuma, when kaname has a plan, she always goes after that her and won't stop." hikari shuttered at the memory of when Kaname tried to seduce her. Aname pulled her close and held her.

"Shizuma-onesama?" Shizuma looked to Chiyo standing there at the door. "Shizuma-onesama, would you like to see your daughter now. The test came back. You have a perfectly healthy baby." everyone cheered and relaxed. Shizuma looked to Mrs Aoi and smiled.

"No Shizuma I will see my granddaughter later you need to be with her alone." Shizuma walked over to her and gave her a hug. She looked at the others and smiled. And left the waiting room.

XXX

"I can't believe you tried to kill someone again. All because the person you loved, already love someone else." a black hair man spoke sitting in a red fabricated chair. The fire places danced with the tension in the air.

"Father please don't I need to think. I won't let that man and his daughter to ruin me. Her wife took Hiro away from me and I will have my revenge!" a woman spoke in intense tone, staring at the fire.

"I love you my daughter but Hiro was a mistake he cost our company a great deal of shame. I will give you a choice follow me and the company or leave here and never return. I will not allow you to bring the family down any longer."

Stunned at her father actions, she thought for a moment.

"Alright father since you want to play this game, I shall play along. But I will play with my own pieces. Be prepared to loose father." she turns and walks to the door but halts. She turns her head and glances back. "I will tell you the same thing I told Hanazono, good bye and good luck." She left the room and out of her fathers life. Leaving everything she had behind for revenge.

The man lowered his head and cried, when he heard the shut. "What have I done? I am a horrible father to let the cycle continue. I must stop it and her for once and for all." He stood from his chair and went to his desk. Her grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Hello Hanazono how are we doing today?"

"Why are you calling me? You know how I am doing! Your daughter nearly destroyed my life!"

"I know but we must meet immediately. I have cut her off because of her actions, and I may of mistaking made her situation worse and put everyone in danger."

"When do we meet?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Shizuma followed Chiyo to the west side of the hospital, where the newborns and new mothers stayed until they are released. Chiyo explained the tests they have done and how they cleaned her daughter. After a brief silence Chiyo broke it by asking a question she needed to know for the birth certificate.**

"Shizuma-onesama what are you gout to name her? Shizuma surprised by the question looked at Chiyo.

"I don't know. Nagisa..." she stopped walking and continued, "Nagisa was choosing the names. She couldn't find one." Chiyo glanced at her and then back in front of her. Shizuma kept looking down lost in thought.

"Shizuma-onesama? We are here." Chiyo shook Shizuma from her thoughts. She looked around and saw a couple of rocking chairs and pictures of roses and clouds on the wall.

"Wait over there and I will bring her to you." Shizuma just nodded and took a seat on a rocking chair. She stared at the red rose and thought of the memories of when her and Nagisa were first married. Shizuma had ordered Nagisa red roses in full bloom. Nagisa fell in love with them at first sight. After that Nagisa asked if she and Nagisa could build a garden and have roses bushes and other flowers for them to grow together. It took several months but manage to make her wish come true. It stayed safe and gorgeous for several weeks till a horrible storm came. Nagisa was utterly upset when she and Nagisa examined the damage and found all o the flowers destroyed except the roses. The had been through hell and back and still stayed beautiful and strong. Shizuma face lite up when she thought of the perfect name. A name truly fit for her daughter.

Chiyo walked carrying a pink blanket. She smiled at the baby and back at Shizuma. Shizuma tried to stand but Chiyo shook her head and walked over. She carefully and gentle placed the baby in Shizuma arms.

Shizuma smiled and stared at her new daughter. She had her silver hair and nose. She most o her features were from Nagisa, which brought a tear to her eye. But she didn't cry. She couldn't she was extremely happy to finally hold her daughter after all these months. All of her fears, vanished from her heart. This baby girl had the same effect as her red headed birthmother but it was 10 times more because the baby girl was also her self. Her and Nagisa had created her like the roses.

"Chiyo I think I found the perfect name for her.". Shizuma said happy with a smile.

"What is her name?"

"Aiko Akahana Hanazono. Her name will be red rose."

"That is the perfect name. Very unique just like her parents." Chiyo gazed at the new pair and felt radiance of love. Shizuma glanced up at her then down at Aiko.

"Aiko Akahana, would you like name?" she gently tapped the baby nose causing her stir from her nap. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Shizuma gasped when she say the red eyes. Her eye color was very deep like hers but only red. Shizuma smiled and cried tears of joy. Chiyo slipped out of the room and made the birth certificate.

She held Aiko for what seemed like hours. Enjoying her new daughters soft skin on hers. She gently placed a kiss on forehead. "Aiko Akahana? That name really fits you perfectly."

"Shizuma-onesama I am afraid to interrupt but the doctor wants to do some last minute check ups. And we need you to sign the birth certificate." Chiyo stuck her head through the open door. Shizuma slowly and carefully stood and followed her to the nursery. She gently placed sleeping Aiko in her crib and placed a kiss.

"Sleep tight Aiko. I will see you tomorrow." she cover Aiko with her blanket and outline her cheek with her finger. Chiyo smiled at the gesture.

"That is very cute." Shizuma and Chiyo turned to the Nagisa doctor and smiled. She turned back and placed another kiss on Aiko head.

"Yes she is." Shizuma reluctantly tore herself away from her daughter and followed Chiyo and the doctor to a open office. Chiyo shut the door when they were inside.

"Aiko Akahana Hanazono? Correct?"

"Yes correct."

"She printed the certificate and signed the bottom. Shizuma signed her name as followed. "Aiko can be released in a day or two. Tomorrow if you can Chiyo can show you how to change a diaper, feed her, and everything else. I know about Nagisa and her condition I helped with the surgery. I am happy to say the fluids were not in her system. So no harm was done."

"Thank you doctor. I will attends depending on Nagisa condition." Shizuma stood from her chair and removed the certificate from the doctors hand. She again followed Chiyo back to the waiting room.

XXX

Kaname and Momomi called the connections and pulled strings to find the woman, but all leads where a dead end.

"Where the hell could she have gone? No one can disappear of the face of the planet!" kaname shout when she answered her phone. She closed the phone and threw it at the wall. There was a knock at the door. Momomi stared at her computer looking at The file of the estranged woman. Kaname looked through the people and smirked.

"Well well well what do we have here? A man with a lost confused dog." kaname opened the door and leaned against the door post. Momomi turned from the computer and glanced at the two men in trench coats.

"Save it kaname, we have a bigger problem to deal with." Mr. Hanazono walked through the door with a unknown man with black hair.

"Yes we do. Now who is your friend?" Momomi questioned.

"Forgive my ruddiness but this is Yuuchi Akachia..." Momomi interrupter him and finished his sentence. "Chairman of the Akachia institute. He has one daughter with was married to you, but divorced shortly after Shizuma was attending Maitor. He owns one of the most expensive diamond mines in the world. All because his daughter loves diamonds. He has had two wives and divorce on a count of his daughter." Momomi stood from her chair and looked into Yuuchi eyes. "I could go into more detail, but it would seem unnecessary too. But I have to ask if your daughter is trying to be death upon the Hanazono family, why are you helping him?"

"I must say your intel is quite astounding, but I am helping him because I disinherited her. She will personally bring down and destruction to both groups. I will not have her done so."

"I can see why you haven't gone to the cops by now. A lost father secretly helps his only daughter behind the curtain." kaname shrugs and sits on the chair.

"Yes, although she maybe my daughter we know her ways and can stop her but it's going to be tricky." Yuuchi states.

"And what does this have to do with us" Momomi questions as she sits on her lover. The two gentlemen sits in front of them and smirks.

XXX

Shizuma opens the door and enters the waiting room. She gleams with happiness and joy. Mrs Aoi and some others stand.

"How is she? What did they say?" Mrs Aoi hopes her granddaughter is unharmed. Shizuma wraps her arms around her and squeezes. Mrs Aoi returns the hug.

"She is fine. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong. She is completely healthy. She is small but so beautiful. You should she her."

"When can we?!" Yaya blurts out. Tsubomi slaps her causing everyone to laugh.

"The doctor said that she should be released in a day or two." Shizuma sits down with her mother-in-law. Everyone does the same and resumes talking.

"Oh I almost forgot. This is her birth certificate."  
She hands it to Mrs. Aoi. She reads the name and a tears forms in her eyes. She passes the certificate to the others and hugs Shizuma.

"Aiko Akahana is a perfect name for her. Shizuma it's very unique if I say so. But it fits her perfectly."

"I say it's very unique, who would want to name their child after a flower." Yaya received a death glare from Shizuma and Mrs Aoi.

"Ignore her Shizuma it gorgeous name." Hikari commented on her decision. Everyone spoke and nodded in agreement.

Shizuma leaned back and closed eyes eye for a moment listening to everyone talking about the name she has chosen. Everyone was laughing and giggling until it was silent. Shizuma opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She noticed everyone on faces was horror. She turned in the direction where the were looking and jumped up. Kagome was still. The surgical suit she was wearing was splatter with Nagisa blood. The mask was hanging around her neck was loose. Her face drenched in sweat with few blood stains in her forehead. Shizuma slowly approached her and froze when she saw the tears in her eyes.

"H-how is she?" feeling the tears form in her eyes.

"we were able to save her whole body. We put the bones in her arms and legs back to together. The brain damage is not permanent and her collapsed lung is slowly but surely heal." everyone sighed in relief. Chikaru and Kizuna stayed stiff. Chikaru looked at Shizuma noticing that she felt the tension from kagome too. Shion stopped everyone from talking and followed her attention between chikaru, Shizuma and kagome.

"There is more than good news isn't there?" Shizuma spoke calm and clear.

"I am afraid there is, half way through the surgery there were was complications..." shizuma shared a look of terror with mrs Aoi.

" Her body started to hemorrhage and due to the sudden loss of blood..." she looked at Shizuma, with sadness in her eyes. "She has entered a coma.

Shizuma dropped to her knees and sobbed. Chikaru threw her body into Shion. Hikari felt arms hold her as she cried. Tsubomi and Yaya shook their heads in disbelief. Mrs. Aoi was pulled in to the conforming arms of her husband.

"No. No. No! She can't be! We have to raise our daughter! She promised she wouldn't leave me alone! How could she leave me alone!? Why Nagisa?! Why?! I thought you loved me to where you wouldn't leave me! I love you!" Shizuma lifted her head up and screamed at the top of her lungs. She cried and sealed her arms around herself. Everyone watched and wished they could do something. Miyuki returned from taking Tamoe back to her room. Stood frozen began to cry.

After Shizuma fought within herself from slipping into a depression, she stood up and taking deep breaths, "When can we see her?"

"She is in room 334. You can see her after we have her situated. I will send Chiyo to retrieve some of you. Only two to three people are aloud in her room at a time." kagome turned around and left to help her team with Nagisa.

Shizuma turned to the others and ran into mrs Aoi open arms and cried. "She is alive. Just think she is alive." she caressed the silver mane.

"Shizuma I think you should know this. Tamoe said before the accident, Nagisa felt as if someone was watching her. Now that we know that you step mom is after her, I think it's time to call in for some favors and find her."

"Kaname and Momomi are already on it Miyuki. They told me that even my step grandfather couldn't find her. It's has she disappeared. And if kaname and Momomi intel leads are dead. Then she has vanished. But when she reappears, she will receive the full amount of what I can do." everyone winced a little of the energy radiating from Shizuma. She was beyond rage.

XXX

After an hour everyone seated anxiously. Chiyo finally appeared and lead the group up the Nagisa room.

"Remember only two to three people." everyone nodded. Shizuma and Nagisa parents didn't want to enter the room yet, so they allowed the others. Yaya and Tsubomi went in first. Followed by hikari and Aname, Shion and chikaru and Kizuna. Most yelled and gasped when they saw her body wrapped in bloody badges and tubes and wires coming from her body. After they left the room they would say their goodbyes and left.

"Miyuki you are not going?" Shizuma leaned against the wall.

"I will with tamoe. I don't know how she will take it when I tell her of Nagisa condition. I am surprised that you're taking this well." Miyuki stood nested to her and looked at Nagisa door. Mrs Aoi and her husband managed go in. They could see Nagisa mom dropping to her knees crying with her husband in tow, before the door closed shut.

"I can't do anything but hope. Like tamoe and Remon both said she will return to me. I have to have faith in her. Even though I want to slip into a depression like with Karoi, I can't because I have a daughter to look after now and Nagisa would want me to stay happy and strong. So I must."

"You have certainly grown up since we graduated." Miyuki smirk. Shizuma glared at her for a moment and took a step forward.

"I think I will see her now." She walked in front of the door and placed her hand on the knob, but didn't turn it.

"I know Shizuma I will keep Nagisa company while you tend to your daughter...by the way what did you name her?" Miyuki placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Aiko Akahana. And thank you." Shizuma opened the door and walked inside.

"Aiko Akahana, I must say it's different but fits a this family who is completely different." she walks down the hall and heads back to Tamoe room to sleep.

Shizuma strides to the curtain and breaths. Even though she seen her body before the surgery she can't handle seeing the love of her life torn apart. She walks behind the curtain and sits next to Nagisa bed taking her unharmed hand in hers. Looking at her pale body, she nearly cries. Mr Aoi places a hug around her trying to comfort returns the hug as Mrs Aoi joins looking at Nagisa.

"I know ideally shouldn't be saying this after seeing like this and comparing her before. I must say kagome did a amazing job." Shizuma surprised Nagisa parents but realized she may be right after thinking back on what they were told about the extent of the damage. Her body look pretty cleaned, of course other than the huge tube coming from her throat allowing her to breath and all the other tubs coming from various places on her body.

Two hours later kagome came in and checked the machines and nagisa tubes. Nagisa parents sat shoulder to shoulder on a cot asleep. Shizuma watched and waited for her to finish her job.

"kagome thank you for saving her." Shizuma whispered. Kagome nodded and hugged her. After kagome left shizuma enter locked her fingers with hers and laid her head down on Nagisa bed. "Please come back Nagisa... Please." Shizuma fell asleep.

XXX

"This plan of yours won't work! I refuse to do it." kaname yelled.

"Shhhh. Kaname, just give him time. She has arranged to meet him." Mr Hanazono whispered. He peaked around the corner of the alley him and kaname hid on. Momomi and another man stood in the opposite alley and watch from the shadows. The all watched Yuuchi sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Look there she is." kaname pointed out. The brown haired woman approached her father and sat across from him. They talked and fought for a couple of minutes. Yuuchi gave the signal by throwing his cup at the wall. The woman turned her head and followed the cup. Everyone ran out and tried to grab her. When she realized she had been tricked she dodged by spinning around them and jumped on top of a table and over them. She ran into the shadows.

"Damn! She got away!" kaname slammed her fists on the table. Mr Hanazono looked at Yuuchi knowing this won't be easy.

"When can we arrange another meet?" Momomi question while trying to calm her lover down.

"I am afraid she will now disappear for a couple of years." Mr Hanazono stated.

"that's right she is going to lay low until we forget about her and then she will come back. This what she did last time." Yuuchi agreed.

"are you kidding me?! We could've prevented this? That's it Momomi and I are taking over. When she comes back we will be ready." kaname already conjured up a plan.

"what are you going to do?" Yuuchi raise an eyebrow. Momomi sighed and shook her head the kaname who is smiling.

"it would be best if you didn't know."'Momomi answered his question.

XXX

"Shizuma?" Shizuma opened her eyes and looked to the voice.

"Miyuki what's wrong?" Shizuma jumped and glance to Nagisa realizing nothing had changed.

"Nothing Chiyo and kagome came in and checked her throughout the night. Chiyo said they are going to keep Aiko for a while longer to. So go home and get something to eat and rest. Nagisa parents will follow you."

"I can't leave her here alone. She needs me..."

"Shizuma I am staying here for a while my parents and Tamoe parents are both coming today. And Tamoe is in more surgery, one of the bones in her ankle came loose and is on a vein. They said it's an easy fix, before you ask anymore questions. Go home." Miyuki pointed to the door. Shizuma stretched and stood from her chair. She kissed Nagisa on the cheek.

"I will be back my love." Shizuma reluctantly left and followed Nagisa parents.

XXX

"Sei? Sei?" Shizuma called, she walked through the door and lead her guests into the house. "Sei?"

"I am sorry Shizuma, I was making your lunch. And I will show our guests to their rooms. Oh you bath is ready too."

"Am I that easy to read today?" shizuma sighed. She walked up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. She stared at the bed and tears came to her eyes. "Nagisa please come back. I can't live without you."

"Oh she will have some faith in the woman." Shizuma spun around surprised to see kaname and Momomi standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Shizuma grabbed her chest feeling her pounding heart.

"We have some news for you. She got away. But it wasn't our fault. Your dad and grandfather decided to go with their plan. Really snatch and grabs is useless." Momomi filed her nails leaning against the door. Kaname leaned on the other one with her arms crossed.

"Great. Just great. Nagisa is in a coma. Aiko is coming home today or tomorrow and the psychotic woman who is trying to murder my family has vanished. What else more do I need right now?" Shizuma leaned against her bed rubbing the bridge of her nose. Kaname walked over to the desk, which had scotch and fresh ice on it, and poured her a glass. She walked over to Shizuma and handed her the glass.

"Shizuma you worry about Nagisa and Aiko, let's us deal with your step mom. She can't hide forever. We will find her, even if it takes us a while we will.

Shizuma glanced between the drink and women. She sighed and gulped the drink down. Burning down her throat she winced at the pain. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. When she opened them the girls were gone. She shrugged and put the glass on the stand as she walked into her bathroom for a hot bath.

XXX

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in" Miyuki answered as she look up from her book. A brown hair woman enter the room. Miyuki stood up and stared trying to recognize the woman.

"May I help you?"

"I heard Nagisa was in a horrible accident and I came for a visit." the woman spoke innocently and smiled, trying to hide her dark desire. Which didn't go unnoticed by Miyuki.

"May I ask who you are? I am best friends with Shizuma and Nagisa. And I am afraid we have never met." Miyuki playing along with the women's game.

"I am Mari. I known have known Shizuma since she was a little girl." the woman unexpectedly fell for Miyuki move.

"Well it nice to meet you Mari." She sat down watching mari very closely behind her book. Mari step next to Nagisa and held her hand. Miyuki had a sensed a deadly vib from her. She had acted perfectly to the woman didn't expect her cover has been blown. She waited for her next move.

"May I please be alone with with her?" and there it was.

"I am sorry either Shizuma or the doctors can relieve me. I must stay here. It's their wishes that someone close to Nagisa and shizuma to watch her."

"It's only for a second." the woman pleaded.

"I am sorry but I am staying." Miyuki watching the woman closely.

"Just leave I will watch her." the woman strode around the bed towards Miyuki.

"I said no and you need to leave." Miyuki stood from her chair and stepped between Nagisa and the woman.

"Fine I guess you will die as well!" The woman pulled out a syringe and flung it Miyuki. Miyuki grabbed her book in time swung and knocked it out of the womans hand, causing it slip out of her hand and shattered on the ground. The woman pulled a Swiss army knife from her back and opened it. She lunged forward as Miyuki dodged.

Miyuki grabbed both of her hands and and pushed her the door. Struggling for dominance for a moment. Miyuki had the upper hand manger to push the woman forward and out the door. Nurses and a doctor watched and froze when she saw the knife.

The woman tripped over feet landed on the floor with a wide eye Miyuki. Noticing she stopped struggling the woman jumped up, pulled the knife out of Miyuki side and ran down the emergency stairs. Doctors and nurses ran to her aid and into Nagisa room.

XXX

Ring, Ring, ring.

Sei set down the tray of empty dishes and answered the phone before it could wake Shizma up. But that was unsuccessful. Shizuma rolled on her back and watch Sei drop the phone.

"Sei what's wrong?"  
Sei slowly turned and yelped. Mr. Hanazono ran into Shizuma and witness Sei crying, screaming "they tried to kill her." repeatedly. Shizuma wide-eye. Ran to sei side. Mrs Aoi ran in the room upon hearing Sei scream.

"What happened who tried to kill who?!" shizuma shook Sei by the shoulders trying to get her to snap out of it and focused. Once she manger that all her fears came true.

"Miyuki... Was stabbed... Protecting Nagisa...from your stepmom." stuttered. Shizuma and Nagisa parents ran down the stairs and leaped into Shizuma car. It took them five minutes to drive a thirty minute drive.

Shizuma pulled into the front of the hospital and leaped out with out shutting the car off. Hot in pursuit Nagisa parents followed her into the elevator and down the hallway. They were stopped by Toru and Remon.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Shizuma quickly pushed her way through the door surrounding by police officers. Shizuma stood in front of the bed near the wall and watched kagome and a nurse check the tubes and wires for any holes or tempering. A police officer kneeled on the floor Swabbed the clear liquid and left For it to be tested.

"kagome what happened? Is she alright.?" Shizuma frantically asked her after she was done checking the machines and tubes three times.

"Yes Miyuki said she just stood there. She didn't touch Nagisa only stared."

"Thank god. Where is Miyuki? Is she alright?" Shizuma turned to the next person in questioning. Mrs Aoi finally passed through the police and stepped next to Shizuma. Shizuma turned her head and glanced at her. "They said that she is alright. The woman who was here, didn't touch her." Mrs Aoi sighed in relief and leaned against Shizuma. They stood there for a couple of minutes And stared at Nagisa and watched closely.

"Miyuki-onesama is having a examination completed. She will return when she is done." kagome speaks for second and leaves the room. Shizuma helps mrs Aoi to sit on the cot in the corner And lays her down. Mrs Aoi watches Nagisa before she falls back asleep.

XXX

"Like I told you before, she had a syringe and a knife. She tried to murder Nagisa with the syringe but couldn't because I wouldn't leave the room and then she attacked me. We struggled for a couple of minutes then we ended on the floor with a knife in my side. After she must of realized I was injured or people were coming to help me, she ran." Miyuki spoke to the police in a harsh tone. She had answered the same question.

"I am sorry miss we just need to make a report." the police officer stayed. The doctor enter the room and sat on a small stool looking at the wound.

"I hate to interfere with your investigation, but I have to ask to leave please. So I may began the process for stitching up her wound." the doctor saved Miyuki. She could tell Miyuki didn't want to answer the same question again, after she did 6 times already. The police officers left the room but waited outside.

"Thank you doctor." Miyuki winced a little when the doctor started to clean the wound.

"It's not a problem. I would think after you answer the same questions so many times, they would get the point." The doctor removed the gauze and started the stitching up the wound.

XXX

"Knock, knock, knock

Shizuma stood up and opened the door. She wanted to make sure no one she didn't know other then the hospital staff and police enter the room. Miyuki walked through the door and slowly seated and winced at the pain.

"How are you feeling? When I received the call saying you were stabbed, we drove here as fast as I can." Shizuma sat down the same place and interlocked her fingers with Nagisa again.

"It hurts. But to be honest it was worth it. I mean slamming that woman against the door a couple of times, after what she has done she deserves more." she was silent for a moment. "Don't tell Tamoe she is still in surgery and I don't need her worrying and also I still haven't told her about Nagisa condition either." Miyuki started a Nagisa, thinking about tamie would say or do when she hears the news.

"I can't believe you haven't told her yet. And I think she should tell her. Her knight in shining armor protected her best friend. I think she would be very happy to hear that." Shizuma looked at Miyuki with thankful eyes. She leaned towards Miyuki with a smirk on her face. "Also I think when the wound leaves a scar it's going to be a turn in for her. I mean kissing a battle scar. Most girls find it a turn on." Miyuki nearly fell out of her chair after trying to hit Shizuma. But withdrew in pain.

Knock, knock, knock

Shizuma walked to the door and opened it. She stepped to the side and allowed Toru and Remon enter the room. She closed the door and sat next to Nagisa and interlocked her fingers. Miyuki sighed.

"You're going to hold her hand the whole time aren't you?"

"I want to make sure she can feel my presence. She told me one night a couple of months ago, that she wanted always me near her and hold her when she asleep."

"That sounds like my sister. Anyways I hate to interrupt but after learning what happened, we came. How is she?" Remon and Toru shifted their weight in uneasiness.

"She is alright thanks to this brave knight over here." she pointed to Miyuki and received a glare from her.

"And Aiko how is she?" Remon questioned.

"Chiyo said they will be running some last minute tests before they can release her so she has been having test done all day. Hopefully Aiko can be released today." Shizuma sighed but relieved that her daughter was safe the whole time since she has been born. Not being able to see her daughter hurt, but it was worth it knowing she was safe.

Knock, knock, knock

Shizuma stood and sat back down as Toru hand gave the signal 'I will get it'. He opened the door and Chiyo and Tamoe surgical doctor walked in.

"The nurses told me I could find you in here. Tamoe will be fine the bone was replaced with no problem. We made sure the staple doesn't come loose again. She is in the recovery room right now. She will be taken back to her room when she wakes up." the doctor looked at Miyuki and saw the expression of relief flooded her face.

"thank you doctor for everything." Miyuki stood and bowed masking the pain in her side. Shizuma waited for the doctor to leave to help Miyuki sit back down.

"Shizuma-onesama? Your daughter will be release in about an hour. Please be at the nursery with a car seat." Chiyo bowed and left in a hurry. Shizuma went wide eyed and slapped her forehead.

"I can't believe I left the car seat and diaper bag at the house. I will call Sei and ask her to bring it." Shizuma sighed and reached in her pocket. She slapped her head again. "And I left my phone on the nightstand. I can't believe I ran out of the house without." Shizuma slouched in her chair and rubbed her temples. Before anyone could reply to her there was a knock on the door. Toru opened the door and smiled.

"Well I believe that you have all just saved us." Sei and two other maids enter the room carrying the car seat diaper bag and take out food for Shizuma, Miyuki and Nagisa parents. Shizuma relieved took a deep breath and relaxed.

"You are lucky I noticed your phone and diaper bag." Sei opened her bag and pulled out the phone any handed to Shizuma. The maids set the car seat and diaper bag in the floor in the corner and set the food on a table.

"Sei what would I do without you? You are a lifesaver." Shizuma gazed a Sei. Maids bowed and left the room. Sei hugged Shizuma and glanced a Nagisa. She gasped and tears fell from her eyes.

"How is she?"

"she is alright and Aiko is coming home tonight. I need her crib moved into my room. Also set my bed up to where she will be sleeping with me." Shizuma hugged Sei. She glanced at Nagisa and back at Sei. After a few minutes in silence Sei left. Toru made everyone plate and left, following up on a lead Remon just received. Shizuma, Miyuki and Nagisa parents talked about Aiko and the schedule about who watches her and Nagisa. Shizuma protested at first but she knew she couldn't watch both of them, work and take care of herself. Even though she was a CEO she couldn't take too much time off.

I guess I will go get Aiko now." Shizuma stood up and threw her plate in the trash. She picked the car seat and diaper bag. She was about to open the door but Miyuki called her she turned with a puzzled expression.

"I just want to get a good look at the playgirl I known has became a mother and taken responsibility for not only herself but for another." Shizuma glare would of milkweed her with her eyes if it was possibly. Mrs Aoi jerked her head and glanced between the girls. She relieved the part of when Nagisa told her of Shizuma past. She shuddered at the mere thought. Shizuma ignored her finally and left. She was so excited she could finally bring her daughter home.

XXX

"Shion-koi we are running behind. We need to leave." chikaru waited patiently for her wife by the front door. Shion walks down the stairs and gazes at chikaru and smiles. Chikaru smiles back and walks towards her. Meeting half way they share a kiss.

"I am sorry the company called me. I had to knock some sense in their heads." Shion grabbed her keys and opened the front door.

"I don't see why you are so mean to everyone, yet kind and caring to me?" Chikaru giggled at the gesture. She kissed Shion on the cheek. And walked out.

"Because my sweet angel, I said I would treat you like a goddess and I will keep my promises. And I have to live with you. I would hate to find out what the shadow empress can really do if her lover was cruel to her like she is to other people." Shion closed the door behind her.

"I see your point. It would be a shame if my lover would have a Terrible accident, she was cruel as she was in high school." Shion shuddered and gulped at the idea. Chikaru giggle and linked arms with her laying her head on Shion shoulder. they walked down the stairs.

"I am lucky I don't have to worry about that though. I know you will always take care of me. After you are my only knight in golden armor and proved it to everyone." Shion grinned and opened the car door for her lover. Chikaru got in and buckled her seat belt. Shion ran around the car and got in. She started the car and drove away.

XXX

"She has slipped up. We have found her. But I am sorry but she has vanished from the country. All we have is her at the airport on camera. She boarded a plane bound for the states. We have some people headed to the states. I will fill you in when I know more."

"Thanks I owe you for doing this." Momomi spoke in English.

"No after you have shipped us those special presents. The dictator had one hell of a surprise. This is our way of saying thank you."

"It was really nothing. He had what coming to him. I am sorry for this but I really must go. I have to make a hospital visit."

"Give my regards and good bye."

"Will do and bye." Momomi closed her phone and stood up from her chair. Kaname looked over her newspaper for a moment then back.

"I am taking it she has fled the country." kaname folded the newspaper. And looked to Momomi in the kitchen.

"Yes, we are going to have to make a hospital."

"Shizuma will not take this well." they looked at each other and sighed. They both walked into the bedroom dressed and left for the hospital. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Mr. Aoi leaned his sleeping wife on the cot without waking her. He stood from the chair and walked to the door. Miyuki slouched in her chair trying to ease the tension in her side. Mr. Aoi opened the and let the nurse in the room. She looked at Miyuki and step forward.

"Mrs. Rokujō, has woke up and we already taken to her room. But your wife me to tell you that your parents are here and so is hers." the nurse bowed.

"Thank you can you tell her I will be there In a moment." Miyuki slowly stood up and grabbed her side. Mr. Aoi look to her concerned.

"I am alright. I will have to hide this from Tamao though. I hope she will not notice it." Miyuki noticed his facial expression.

"I hope she won't either for her sake. Please give her regards."

"I will thank you." Miyuki slowly walks to the door and leaves.

XXX

"Now take that strap and place it here." Chiyo points the straps on the diapers. Shizuma follows her directions and smiles.

"Congratulations you just changed your first diaper." Chiyo excitedly states.

"That was too easy. The bath seems a little tricky but I will get the hang of it." shizuma picks up her daughter and kisses her on the forehead. She gently places her in the car seat and picks up the diaper bag.

"Thank you Chiyo. You have been a great help. It means alot to me." Shizuma hugs Chiyo and picks up the car seat. She looks down at Aiko and walks to the elevator.

XXX.

"Shion-koi I think Shizuma will be happy to have us there won't she. After all she is the only one who is able to raise the baby." Chikaru states. She turns and plays with Shion golden hair. Shion smiles and catches her hand. She glances between the road and the love of her life. She kisses her hand and pulls her close. Chikaru giggles and leans her head on Shion shoulder and Shion wraps her arm around Chikaru.

"I will have to agree. I just hope they have found her step mom. There are a lot of unanswered questions. And it only seems that Shizuma dad knows. There is a connection between his dead lover and her, but what is it?" Shion thinks as chikaru closes her eyes and thinks of the whole situation. They drove to the hospital. And meets up with Hikari, Aname, Yaya, Tsubomi, and Kizuna.

"Thank you for meeting us here." chikaru says as Shion helps her out of the car.

"It's no problem. I agree with you and with everyone else here too, well I take it they do too."Tsubomi blushes a bit.

"I hope Shizuma will love what we are doing for her." Hikari shyly speaks. Aname wraps her arm around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh please she will love it. It's Shizuma, but I think we need to stop moving standing around and let's get going." Yaya speaks her mind and walks to the entrance, pulling Tsubomi behind her. Everyone follows behind them and enter the hospital.

XXX

Miyuki had slowly made her way back to her wife room and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Tamao father had opened the door and smiled.

"Ah! Welcome Miyuki-chan, it's a pleasure to join us." Tamao father greeted her and let her in. She smiled at Tamao mother and greeted her parents. She walked over and sat next to Tamao on the bed. She kissed her lightly on the lips and interlocked their hands.

"Where have you been?" Tamao questioned Miyuki and was slightly upset in the matter. Both of them knew how much Miyuki parents hated their relationship, and didn't spare them grief and made it known.

"I am sorry sweetheart. Aiko was released today and Shizuma asked me to watch Nagisa while she was getting her." Miyuki carefully covered her pain in her voice by taking deep breaths.

"My word Miyuki are you alright?" Miyuki mother asked her. She nodded. Her father oblivious despised Tamao and kept glaring at the two lovers on the bed. Tamao father noticed it.

"How is the lovely couple at home? Is she taking care of you Tamao?" Tamao father asked bluntly, instigating Miyuki father and making both girls blush a deep red. Both of their mothers smiled.

"Y-yes, father. She makes sure I am well taken care of. She took me to Spain a couple of months ago, just because they were selling the new book by my favorite author." Tamao gleamed at the memory. Miyuki dad huffed and everyone looked at him.

"Father are you ok?" Miyuki knew the answer but dared to ask it.

"Oh let me think here, my only daughter has married a girl after cutting off the engagement from one of the richest families on japan. Than she bought a mansion so they could live in. Now I hear she is blowing all of her money on this girl." Miyuki father scrawled at her. Tamao taken back hid behind Miyuki, hitting her side. Miyuki jumped in pain and landed next to the bed. Everyone stared at her worried except her father.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that! You should be happy she is finally happy! They mean the world to each other! And you're pretty much saying that it is wrong! What kind of father are you?!" Tamao dad went over board and finally confronted Miyuki father. Miyuki tried to defuse the situation by stepping between them.

"Miyuki stand aside this instance. No one will ever talk to me like that!" she yelled at the girl.

"No father he is right. I should've said this sooner. So I will say this now: i love Tamao with all my heart. She is the only true happiness i have ever had in my life. You will no longer dictate how i will live my life and stop forcing men on me. Tamao is my wife and there is nothing you can do on the matter. I will not give up on my marriage! So either choose your daughter and her wife or leave and never return into my sight!" miyuki yelled back at her father. Noticing she was taking Tamao father side on the matter, her father had slapped her so hard across the face she had hit door behind her. Landing on her injured side on the door knob.

She yelled in pain and grabbed her side. Tamao mother and father ran to her aid. Tamao being held down by Miyuki mother to prevent any damage to her injured leg.

Miyuki mother glared at her husband, "I have had enough of you! I will no longer control my and her life any more! I want you to leave this instance and never step foot back into our lives. Or I will be letting my father know about you little mistresses!" Miyuki father gulped and pedaled to the door, knowing he has no choice but to leave. He couldn't let the man who made the choice between him and his wife marriage, find out about his secret. He would cut him off in a heartbeat and feed him to the wolves. After a last glance between his daughter and wife he left.

Tamao parents attempted to help Miyuki up but eased her down. Miyuki mother had released Tamao and kneeled in front of her daughter leaning against the door.

"You're bleeding Miyuki!" her mother yelled. She looked at the blood seeping through the shirt and looked back at the pained face of her daughter. "I am getting the doctor."

"Easing back to a position where some of the pressure was off her side she looked at Tamao and back at her side. Ready to exam the damage, she lifted her shirt fully exposing the stitches that had be ripped opened. Everyone gasped. Miyuki slowly and very painfully stood up and loomed over to Tamao. She had very carefully laid down next to Tamao. Never taking her eyes off her beloved, she interlocked their fingers and smiled. Tamao leaned down and kissed her wife on the head.

"Wh-what happened to you Miyuki? How did you get hurt?" Tamao teared. Tamao parents stood next to Miyuki. Miyuki was going to answer when the doctor nurse and Miyuki mother barged into the room. Tamao parents stepped aside and allowed the doctor to exam the opened wound.

"Mrs Rokujō, when I said take it easy, I didn't mean get injured five hours later. We can't move you. The slightest move will rip some of the wound more. We have to re stitch you here." doctor looking at the girls and back at the nurse. The nurse nodded and left the room. Tamao squeezing Miyuki hand teared up. Miyuki wiped away the tears forming in her wife's eyes and smiled.

Tamao smiled back and looked at her. "How did you get these stitches?" Miyuki winced in pain as a sharp pain in the side slowly started to throb. Tamao looked at the doctor pleading with her eyes trying to find answer. The nurse came in with a cart, filled with medical supplies. Pushing the cart to the side of the bed, the nurse and doctor slighted lifted Miyuki shirt farther away from the wound.

"Mrs. Rokujō did you know your wife has became a hero today. She protected another on of our coma patients. She had knocked out the syringe of her hand before the woman could inject it the patient. Then she struggled with the perpetrator out of the room. The woman had a knife and fought with your wife. Even though she was stabbed, the patient was not harmed in anyway." the doctor spoke with thankfulness and continued to restitch her wound again. Tamao stared at her beloved and smiled on the biggest smiles she has had since their wedding.

"Oh Miyuki I love you so much.." she kissed Miyuki on her lips for a moment. Realizing a thought she pulled away. "Um, may I know who the patient is?" she looked to the doctor and Miyuki sighed.

"Her name is Nagisa Hanazono. The woman who attempted to murder her unfortunately has escaped."

Tamao gasped along with their parents. They stared at Miyuki. Miyuki felt their parents eyes on hers but never took her eyes off her wife.

"There that should about do it. Next time you have to be more careful." the doctor demanded. Tamao nodded her head and caressed Miyuki hair. She glance at the doctor, silently telling her thank you.

"Oh Miyuki what am I going to do with you?" Tamao looked back at her lover. While the doctor and nurse left.

"Miyuki I am so sorry, can the two of you ever forgive me?" Miyuki mother cried.

"There is nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. I can tell in your eyes." Tamao answered for Miyuki. Mrs. Rokujō walked over and hugged Tamao. "Thank you Tamao-chan. You don't know how happy I am for you two. I will say this on behalf of the family: Welcome to the Rokujō family." Miyuki mom smiled with the hot tears on her face. Tamao returned the hug. Miyuki smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that everything was finally going right in her life.

"Oh I almost forgot, the gang is coming up here to have a surprise visit for Shizuma and Nagisa. They are bring gifts for Aiko since we couldn't have a baby shower for Nagisa. So if the doctor is ok with it do you want to go?" Miyuki shot open her eyes and looked up. Tamao kissed Miyuki forehead and nodded. Tamao father left the room for a bit and came back with the wheelchair.

"The doctor said yes, but not too long both of you need to rest." the girls gently giggled, fully knowing they will not be resting with a party for their best friends is going on. Miyuki slowly sat up, fighting the pain she stood to her feet and helped her wife Into the wheelchair.

"We will be leaving now Tamao, Miyuki please take care of each other. We love both of you." Tamao parents walked out them and hugged them. Miyuki mother stepped forward.

"I am sorry Miyuki for everything. I will talk to your grandfather and see what he can do to help you two. To keep this between us, he has always agreed to your marriage to Tamoe. He loved to see your father plan rejected and humiliated." her mother giggle.

"It's alright mother and can you tell him we said thank you. But we really must be going." she hugged her mother and went in the opposite direction.

XXX

Shizuma slowly poked her head through the door and saw Mrs Aoi running her hands through her husband hair. He was asleep on her lap. She quietly slipped through the door and smiled. She walked over and set the car seat next to the chair facing Mrs Aoi and set the failed bag down.

Mrs Aoi cried, when she saw her granddaughter. The hot tears running down her face landing on her husband causing him to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the first sight of sleeping Aiko. He sat up and smiled.

Shizuma kneeled down and unbuckled Aiko and gently picked her up. She kissed Aiko on the forehead. Aiko stirring in her sleep yawned and opened her eyes. Shizuma looked at Nagisa parents and strolled over. She carefully placed Aiko in her arms. Mr and mrs Aoi teared.

"She looks just like Nagisa. She is so beautiful. Shizuma thank you. She is like a little angel." mrs Aoi cried burying her face into her husband shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. Shizuma smiled for a moment. It faded when she turned and looked at Nagisa unnaturally sleeping body. She sat in the chair and leaned in for a kiss on her cheek. Interlocking their fingers together she kissed her hand and laid her head down next to her. She took a deep breath.

Knock, knock, knock

Mr Aoi looked up from Aiko and sighed. Shizuma lifted her head to see all her friends bearing gifts and warm smiles. Mrs Aoi looked to Shizuma friends and smiled and back down to down to Aiko. Mr Aoi sat next to his wife.

"What's going on.?" Shizuma with a puzzled look.

"We knew you couldn't have a baby shower due to the accident and the baby being born. So we all decided to have one anyways." chikaru stated

"That's right everyone has chosen to be here with you in your time in need." Miyuki said as she followed the nurse pushing Tamao into the room.

"And also we wanted to see Aiko." Yaya blurted out. Everyone giggled including nagisa parents. Shizuma wiped the tears from her eyes. She hugged and accepted the gifts from her friends. She placed them in the corner next to the diaper bag.

"Thank you all so much you don't know how much you mean too me. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Shizuma sobbed.

"there is no need for you to repay us, just think of it as returning the favor to a very special friend." hikari smiled and look to Nagisa. They all silently agreed. The rest of the day they held a small baby shower for Aiko.

XXX

Three months has passed since the accident. Aiko was growing bigger each and everyday. Shizuma had her hands full with her when she wasn't at work or at the hospital. From the nonstop diaper changing to sleepless nights feeding her. And It didn't help Shizuma when she stayed up most of the nights trying to play catch up with paperwork from when she took two weeks off after she had brought Aiko home. she had the option of hiring a nanny but refused to get one because she had one and she didn't have a patently connection she wanted and she wanted to be with her only daughter for her and Nagisa.

Most of Nagisa left side has heal and the swelling has gone down. The brain damage has somewhat healed. Her lung was no longer collapsed and was able to breath without the respirator. But she was still in a coma.

Nagisa friends and family didn't lose hope. They knew she would wake up someday. They kept visiting her and helping Shizuma with Aiko whenever they could. Tamao had been released from the hospital and has to do a year of therapy.

Tamao and Miyuki would visit Shizuma and the baby often after work. Well Shizuma had to drive Tamao to her house be aide doctor said she couldn't drive until she has had more strength in her ankle and foot. She and Shizuma would stop by the hospital Everyday and talk to Nagisa about their day.

XXX

"Aiko slow down you speed demon. I swear I don't know where you have all of this energy from." Shizuma chased the crawling Aiko around her nursery. "I have to get you ready to go to your grandparents house." Aiko crawled under the table and sat there laughing at Shizuma. Shizuma sighed and crawled underneath the table. Only Aiko was very smart and knew what was going on, she crawled out from under the table and took off again.

"Gotcha!" mrs Aoi picked up Aiko and kissed her. Aiko giggled and clapped her hands. Mrs Aoi walked over to the changing stand and laid her down.

"Thank you I been chasing her for the past twenty minutes. I can't figure out where she has all of this energy coming from." Shizuma scratched the back of her head. Mrs Aoi changed Aiko diaper and giggle.

"Nagisa was a lot worse. One day she had my husband and I ran all over the house trying to find her so we could take her to the zoo. But she was figured a way out of her pin and escaped. We looked everywhere and couldn't find her After an hour we were about to call the police he called me into her room. When I entered her room he was smiling and pointing underneath her crib. The poor dear exhausted herself and fell asleep. I will forget that day. It was scary but after a while I laughed on it. It was one of the cutest moments of her life." she put Aiko shirt and shorts on her.

"I can now see where she gets her escape artist from who now." they both giggled and remained silent afterwards. "I want thank you for watching her. I couldn't find anyone else. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't agree to watch her."

"Its nothing. Besides I want to spend a day with her. And also if would've taken her to the hospital I don't know how much trouble she would of been."

"I don't think she would be any trouble, besides the nurses always kidnaps her when I take her to visit Nagisa." another silent took over them. "I can't believe it's been eight months since the accident and she still has not woken up yet." Shizuma picked up Aiko and sat on the couch with her. Shizuma picked up a couple of building blocks and handed them to her. Aiko giggled and squealed, she started hitting them together then throwing them. Shizuma looked at the clock.

"Oh no I have to go. The should be done preparing Nagisa new room in about an hour. You should see it. It has a beautiful view of the mountains touching the sky. I really do appreciate this." she stand up and places Aiko in mrs Aoi lap. She kisses her on the forehead. "Behave Aiko mommy will be back in a couple of hours. I love you so much." Shizuma kisses and hugs her.

XXX

"Shion I can't wait till I have this child already. She won't stop kicking." chikaru groans as she rubs her belly.

"It only for another month or so. Don't worry it won't much longer." Shion places her hand on her stomach and feels the baby kicking. Shion wraps her arm around chikaru and smiles. 'this is my family. My perfect dream. No one will ever harm them.'

"Shion-koi, were you thinking about your perfect dream speech, because if you are I don't see how this is a perfect dream. I mean your very pregnant, emotional unstable wife, has made you sleep in another room numerous times. Then yell at you for no reason." chikaru gave her a apologetic look.

"No! And it was only part. But too me it is because I have a perfect loving wife, expecting a child and the perfect life. I can't be more happier even I tried." Shion kisses her lover on the forehead. Chikaru giggles.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in"

A maid walks opens the door and walks through. "The doctor is here ma'am." Shion waves her off. They both look at the doctor when she enters the room.

"Good morning. What seems to be the problem?" doctor walks over and sits on the opposite side of the table. Looking between the girls.

"The contractions, kicking, always getting sick is just getting worse. Its now keeping me up at night too. Is there anyway for me to stop it?" Chikaru asks.

"No I am afraid not. The baby is actully telling you she is coming soon. I am sorry there is nothing I can really do." she bows her head in apology and stands up. "But if I may I would like to exam you while I am here." Shion gives the approval and moves off the couch helping chikaru lay down. The Doctor exams and smiles.

"I will give it two to three weeks. You are dilated at one centimeter." she pulls her glove off and throws it in the trash. Shion relaxed her shoulders and grins. Chumash glares at her.

"Shion when I have this baby, I am going to personally kill you." shocking not only herself but Shion too. The doctor laughs and looks between the two.

"Please don't apologize almost everyone who is pregnant says it to their spouses. It sorta like e reflex of their emotions. But in the end it brings them closer together." chikaru felt the doctors were true. She could've never imagined hurting the love of her life in anyway. She smiled and sat up slowly.

"What are you smiling about? Have you found a way to murder me now?" Shion puzzled for a moment.

"As a matter of fact yes." she stated bluntly. The doctor took it as her cue. She bowed and left. Shion and chikaru both watched her and returned to themselves to gaze at each other.

"And what way will that be?"

chikaru motioned her with her finger to come over to her. Shion slowly followed her wish and sat next to her. Chikaru wrapped her arms around shion's neck and pulled her in for one of many passionate kisses to come throughout the day.

XXX

"Shizuma-onesama" kagome spoke as she finished checking the IV. Shizuma closed the door and and took a seat waiting for her to finish. She looked around to see Nagisa new room. She smiled being impressed with it. Looking back a Nagisa

"How is she?"

"Even though her body has completely healed, we are not sure when she will wake up. But if she does, she will think it was just she just woke up from a regular sleep." Shizuma nodded. Kagome satisfied with the IV, she stayed silent and left the room. Shizuma inter longer her fingers and leaned forward to kiss Nagisa on the her lips.

"Nagisa I am here like always. You should see Aiko. She is growing looking like you everyday. She is quite the handful if I may add. Your mother told me this morning she is growing up just like her mother." Shizuma teared telling her the events of Aiko.

Six hours has passed, Shizuma didn't leave her side unless it was lunch time and to go to the restroom. She told more stories of their friends and chikaru pregnancy. Shizuma looked at the clock and noticed visiting hours were coming to an end. She leaned forward and kissed Nagisa and froze. She looked at Nagisa and thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her again. She couldn't of possible felt Nagisa returning the kiss. She attempt to let go of Nagisa hand but couldn't. She gasped when she felt Nagisa slightly squeeze her hand. Shizuma sat next to her on the bed waiting for another sign that Nagisa is finally waking up.

"Sh-zu-ma" Nagisa moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Shizuma.

"NAGISA! Thank god!" she cried into Nagisa shoulders. Nagisa slowly and weakly wrapped her arms around Shizuma.

"I have to get kagome. I will be right back! I love you so much Nagisa." Shizuma kissed Nagisa again and jumped up and ran out of the room. Two minutes later she returned with nurses and kagome.

"Where am I?" Nagisa completely confused on what was going on.

"Nagisa you are in the hospital. You were in very bad car accident and has been in coma ever since." Shizuma choked her words and stayed in the back of the room while kagome and the nurses check Nagisa body completely.

"Where is our baby Shizuma? Did she..." she started crying. Shizuma ran over and held her.

"No. No Nagisa she is alive and well. She is with you parents right now. She is so gorgeous. While they finish checking you I will call them to bring her." Shizuma walked out the room and called.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello Shizuma? Aiko is..."

"Bring her up here somethings happened. Come to the hospital right now." she hung up and called everyone else. After her last phone call she walked inside and smiled cheerfully. Nagisa smiled back. The nurses had her in a sitting position. Shizuma leaned against the wall and stayed there until everyone left. Nagisa and Shizuma eyes never left each other.

She walked over and sat next to Nagisa, wrapping her arms around her delicate waist. "I am so happy you're finally awake. I missed waking up too you next to me. I love you so much Nagisa. I could never live my life without you." Shizuma sobbed. Nagisa held her until the tears stopped. She pulled away.

"Shizuma how long was I in a coma for?"

"Eights months my love. Eight long agonizing months. "

"Well that explains why I am so hungry when can I eat?" Nagisa clapped her hands and smiled. Shizuma shook her head in disbelief.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Shizuma giggled.

"No! I think about you all the time. So food is only second best, but now since we have a baby it's third." Nagisa giggled a little.

Knock, knock, knock

Shizuma stood up and walked to the door. She opened it. Mrs Aoi placed Aiko in her arms and pushed her out of the way frantically. She froze and smiled. She ran to Nagisa side and cried in her chest, holding her tight. Nagisa rubbed her mothers back trying to calm her down.

"It's ok mom I am alright. Where is my daughter?" Shizuma step forward holding Aiko. Nagisa eyes went wide when she saw the silver hair baby.

"Can I hold her?" Shizuma smiled and slipped into Nagisa bed and gently placed Aiko in Nagisa arms.

"Her name is Aiko Akahana. They had to perform a c-section on you. She is quite the handful. But she takes after her birth mother." Shizuma kissed Nagisa on the forehead and smiled. She wrapped her arm around her waist and held her tight. Tears came Nagisa eyes.

"Nagisa what's the matter?" Shizuma worried about her wife.

"I missed the beginning of my daughters life. I left you alone when I promised I wouldn't. I can't forgive myself." Nagisa sobbed.

"Nagisa it's alright. I love you. I had to have everyone help me when they could. You will be surprised on how well I did. She is a healthy happy girl. Our baby girl. You're here now, that's all that matters." Shizuma spoke gently and kissed her on the lips. Nagisa calmed down and gazed at Aiko.

"Shizuma I love you so much, and I love our daughter." Aiko stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes causing Nagisa to gasp.

"She looks just like you. Very cute if I do say so myself." Shizuma tapped her finger on Aiko nose. Aiko smiled and try to grab her wiggling finger. Nagisa giggled and smiled. Aiko stared at Nagisa and smiled. Nagisa and Aiko felt a connection even after they had been separated for months. Nagisa felt her heart had been lifted from her chest and felt secure in Shizuma arms again.

XXX

"So does anyone know why shizuma called frantically?" Yaya questioned her friends. They shook their heads and filled the elevator.

They all stood silent and thought about what has happened. Being ejected from their thoughts by the elevator ring they exited the elevator and made their way down the hall.

"I just hope everything is alright. I mean Shizuma can't take care of Aiko by herself, and she refuses to hire a nanny. And now something has happened, I don't know if she can take much more." Aname stated. The girls nodded in agreement and stopped in front of Nagisa door.

"I agree I just hope for the best." Tsubomi agrees. Yaya and hikari sigh and nodding their heads in agreement.

Yaya knocks on the door. Mrs. Aoi in tears opens the door. Everyone shocked walks in a rush and looks to Nagisa smiling and holding her daughter. She looks up at her tearful visitors.

"Hello guys. Isn't Aiko so beautiful?" She gleamed at Aiko. Everyone smiled and teared. Hikari walked over and hugged Nagisa. The rest followed suit.

Knock, knock, knock

"tamao slow down. Remember what your doctor said." Miyuki attempted to stop her from barging in the room.

"Forget what he said. Shizuma said something..." she froze in place when she saw Nagisa. Sped walking with her cane, she reached Nagisa and sorta leaped in her lap hugging her tightly and crying. Shizuma took Aiko from Nagisa arms before tamao could harm all three of them.

"Tamao what happened to you?" Nagisa pulled away and looking at tamao ankle and foot, trying to figured what has happened.

"Nagisa I was in the car with you when we were hit. Don't you remember?" tamao confused along with Nagisa.

"I am sorry I don't remember anything from after we left the house. I remember Shizuma and Miyuki daring to have a contest between us and then it's all a blank. I just learned I been in a coma for eight months."

Everyone shocked to hear this. All of them knew that Shizuma would have to be the one to tell her that her own step mother was trying to kill her wife and unborn daughter. Tamao looked to Shizuma and raised an eyebrow. Nagisa noticed it and gazed at her. Before Nagisa could question anyone, there was a knock at the door. Aname answered and allowed kaname and Momomi, who haven't seen since Shizuma step mother vanished, enter in the room with a folder.

"Where the hell have you too been?" Shizuma placed Aiko in hikari arms and approached the new guests.

"We have been tracking her. We found her then lost her. She knows we are on to her." kaname bluntly states.

"It's good to see you finally awake Nagisa, now would you mind answering a few questions please?" Momomi stood next to Nagisa.

"Sorry to inform you, your only lead is tamao. Nagisa doesn't remember anything." Shizuma steps in between Momomi and Nagisa.

"What is going on? Why do I have this huge feeling everyone knows something but me?" Nagisa threw her arms up in the air trying to get everyone attention.

"You have to tell her Shizuma. She has the right to know." Momomi states.

"I was going to when she was ready, she just woke up and learned she has been asleep for eight months." Shizuma defended her and Nagisa.

"Tell me what?!" Nagisa finally yelled. Shizuma turned her head and sighed. She walked over and sat in tamao spot after she moved. She kissed Nagisa on the forehead and interlocked their fingers.

"Nagisa this is not a very easy way to say this, but the truth behind the car accident is. Someone is trying to murder you. That wasn't the first attempt. After a few days in the hospital, she came in and tried to inject you with a lethal drug. But Miyuki saved you and was stabbed in the process." Shizuma squeezed her hand, waiting for reaction. Nagisa shook her head in disbelief and was horrified. She has never harmed anyone in anyway and someone was trying to murder her.

"S-someone has been trying to kill me? Who is it? Have they caught her?" Nagisa asked with hope in her eyes.

"Now we haven't but kaname and Momomi were on her trail before it went cold. And it is my step mother. She is after you and Aiko because my dad did something to her and now she is taking her revenge upon the Hanazono bloodline." Shizuma pulled Nagisa close and held her tightly.  
Nagisa just sat there processing everything Shizuma just told her. Everyone watched and felt sorry for her. Her name was on a death list for something she had nothing to deal with.

"Nagisa here is the file from your accident and everything else about her. We are trying to find her before she can hurt you and Aiko. It's my mission to you." Momomi handed her the file and glanced at Nagisa. Kaname had other plans for the woman in her mind.

"Girls I think it is time for us to leave. Shizuma and Nagisa needs to be alone for a while." Yaya grabbed Tsubomi hand glances at Aname and Hikari. And walks to the door. Aname caught her drift. Hikari placed aiko in nagisa moms arms and did the same and left the room. Momomi hugged Nagisa and pulled kaname out of the room. Miyuki had to practically drag Tamao out if the room, after she resisted to exit the room.

"I think I will take Aiko to visit the nurses." Nagisa mother grabbed the diaper bag and walked out.

"Nagisa I promise you I will always protect you. I will not let her harm you and Aiko. You both are my world. I will not let her get away with this. She is reappear and when she does, we will be ready." Shizuma spills her heart trying to comfort her wife. She hugs Nagisa and kisses her on her forehead. Nagisa closes her eyes.

"Shizuma that's not what I am worried about I know you will protect me and always be there for me. It's Aiko I am worried about. I just met her for the first time today and yet I love her so much. What are we goig to do Shizuma, we have to protect her. What if she comes after..." Shizuma places a finger of Nagisa lips to silence her.

"Nagisa I will make sure nothing will happen to her and you. I already have so many people watching us from the shadows. We are protected. I already upgraded our security system at home. Her room is in the middle of the mansion next our room and I am thinking about conjoining our rooms. I am three steps ahead of her. She will not come anywhere us. That I promise you with all I am. I love you and her so much. I will not lose you two." Nagisa calm down even more and kissed Shizuma passionately. After they pulled away they smiled and leaned their foreheads against each other.

Knock, knock knock

"come in" Shizuma called. Nagisa mother entered with Aiko giggling in her arms and a nurse with a tray of food. Nagisa grinned from ear to ear.

"Finally I get to have two joys in my life." Nagisa spills out. The nurse is puzzled. Shizuma and Mrs Aoi laughs. Aiko joins in. Mrs Aoi walks over and stands next to the bed. Aiko touches Nagisa heart and makes her tears when she leans forward arm stretched her arms towards her. Nagisa takes her and sits her in her lap and kisses her head. Shizuma just smiles and watches her world is finally fall into place.

"I am sorry for this but visiting hours are over and after she eats the doctor wants to run some tests on her." the nurse finishes preparing Nagisa food. She bows and leaves the room.

"Nagisa I will see you tomorrow. I love you so much sweetheart." Nagisa mother kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Allowing the Shizuma Nagisa and Aiko to spend some time together.

"Nagisa I will be here first thing in the morning. Do you want me to bring you anything from home?"

"Yes normal clothes and a pair of pajamas. Oh and also can you please bring me some cake?" Nagisa thinks for a moment.

"Yes I will and let me guess an angel cake with butterscotch icing and with chocolate riming?" Shizuma smirked.

"You know me so well my love. I love you." Nagisa kisses Shizuma on the lips. Aiko looks up and giggles and with the same mischievous spark in her eyes, the same that Shizuma has before she acts on her idea or plan,she grabs and pulling Shizuma long silver hair.

"OUCH! Aiko let go!" Shizuma abruptly pulls away and grabs her hair. Nagisa grabs Aiko hand and pulls her hand open to release Shizuma hair. She rubs her scalp and glares at her.

"Shizuma are you ok? She is just a baby. She doesn't know any better." Nagisa tries to reason with her.

"Yes I am ok. And I am not mad, this is not the first time she grabbed my hair and I don't think it will be the last." Shizuma attacked Aiko by tickling her. Aiko giggle and laughed squirming her body around trying to escape Shizuma tickling claws. Nagisa giggled and smiled. She gazed at Shizuma for a brief moment then back at Aiko, "Shizuma I can't believe I missed te beginning of her life, but I will have to make up with it from now on. Everything she does I will be there for her. And Shizuma I love you so much for giving me a precious baby girl."

"I have to thank you for carrying her. She is our baby girl Nagisa and I love you as much as I love her." Shizuma moved her hair out of Aiko reach and kissed Nagisa passionately.

"I really must go and you need to eat. I will come here after I drop Aiko off at your mother house and before I go to work. I love you so much Nagisa." Shizuma kissed her good bye and set up the car seat and diaper bag. While Nagisa kisses Aiko good bye. Shizuma picked up Aiko and strapped her lifted the diaper bag on her shoulder. She kisses Nagisa one more time and leaves with Aiko in hand and head home.

XXX

"So the girl is finally awake?" the brown hair woman asked a unknown man.

"Yes milady. She woke up today and the doctors say she is fine but will keep her for a couple of days for observation." man straighten himself when she turns around in the chair. She takes a drink of her bloody mary and laughs.

"I want you to keep a eye on her the baby and the Hanazono bloodline closely. I will really let the heat cool down before I return. But when I do they will never accept anything. I want to start preparing immediately. When the plan is set in motion then I will make my move. And the Hanazono bloodline will cease to exist." she laughs insanely looking at Tokyo Tower. The man bows and leaves the woman alone to rethink her deadly plan.


	9. Chapter 9

A week has passed since Nagisa has finally awaken from her eight month coma and is finally released from the hospital. Kagome has her on a strict schedule. She will have to increase her strength in her body once again. Shizuma has Sei prepare the mansion for the welcome home party for her. All of their closest friends and family will attend and stay the night as they will talk about what has happened in their lives while she has been asleep.

Kaname and Momomi have agreed to Shizuma deal to be their personal body guards on one condition: when Shizuma step mother shows her face, kaname will be the one who will personal take her down. Shizuma offered her the position because she can trust her and two she is the only one who has the connections within the shadows of Shizuma connections.

"Shizuma? Where are you? I want to go home already." Nagisa sat on the hospital bed.

"Don't worry Mrs Hanazono. I believe she will be here soon. She is probably stuck in traffic. Just give her some more time. I know you anxious to go home but have faith she will come." the nurse checks Nagisa vitals one last time. She writes them down on her nagisa medical file. kagome and Chiyo walks through the open door.

"Nagisa-onesama, I am so happy that you are alright. We are letting you know that we are coming to the party tonight after we are done with our shifts." Chiyo and Kagome hug her.

"Remember do your exercises three-time a day and have Shizuma help you when she can. We need to make your muscles strong again." kagome decided to write them down on her pad and gives her the paper.

"thank you two for everything. If you need anything let me know. I am in your debt." Nagisa reads over the paper and bows.

"Please don't it's our job to help you. Just please be careful with that mad woman on the loose still." Chiyo waves her off.

"Nagisa are you ready?" Shizuma knocks on the door and strolls in.

"Finally where have you been? I am ready to go home." Nagisa stands up and walks over to Shizuma and kisses her. "Where is Aiko?" she notices that Aiko isn't with Shizuma.

"Sorry I was stuck in traffic and some of the guest have already arrived and they liberated her from me. They said something about have some fun before you come home. I am not really sure what Yaya was talking about. But chikaru, Shion, and Aname agreed we should take our time coming home. But I told them that we couldn't because you wanted to come home and to be honest I don't trust Yaya with Aiko anymore. After she took her to a club and came back with Aiko covered in glow in the dark paint, yea I think not we should get home fast. Who knows what she is doing to our child." Shizuma steadily becomes worried as her mind plays image to image on what Yaya could be doing to Aiko. "Nagisa we need to get home now."

Nagisa shakes her head and giggles a little. She covers her mouth to muffle the giggling when Shizuma glares at her. "I am sorry shizuma she has you wrapped her around her finger. It's so adorable. And i think we should take our time. Aname chikaru shion hikari and tsubomi are with her they wont let her do anything to her. But i suppose you right we should go home. After all its my first day out of the hospital and for eight months without having fun, but you are right we should go home. I will see you two women later." She turns to kagome and Chiyo and hugs them. She slowly and steadily walks out of the room. Shizuma blinks grabs the bag of nagisa cloths and follows Nagisa.

She stands behind her thinking really hard if Nagisa was hinting something or not. She sighs after she realizes she has forgotten how to read Nagisa when it came to physical activities.

"Shizuma are you coming?" Nagisa steps into the elevator waiting for Shizuma. She is puzzled for a second but then seductively smirks at Shizuma. Shizuma smiles with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Yes my love and I think we need to make a few stops." Shizuma she wraps her free arm around Nagisa shoulders and follows her in the elevator. When the door closes shut, she drops the bag and wraps her arms around Nagisa waist. She pulls her close to her and starts to kiss her very passionately. Nagisa throws her arms around Shizuma neck, deepening the kiss. They never broke away until the doors opened.

"Shizuma slow down I am still weak." Nagisa called out after Shizuma grabbed Nagisa bag and took her hand and dragged her out of the hospital.

"I am sorry Nagisa. After eight months I know and can feel what both of us wants." Shizuma smirks at Nagisa. When she reached her car she opened the door for Nagisa and closed it when she was settled in. She runs around the car, gets in and drives off.

"Shizuma where are we going?" Nagisa places Shizuma hand in hers.

"We are going to a hotel. So we will no be disturbed. I am going to take the girls in their offer." Shizuma dives to the nearest hotel to their mansion. Shizuma orders the room. Nagisa waits in the lobby near the elevators. Once Shizuma walks by Nagisa she grabs her by the hand drags her into the elevator. Desperately trying to control their inner desires waiting to reach their room, seems like forever to them.

"Finally reaching their room Shizuma unlocks and opens the door. As soon as it closes Nagisa pushes Shizuma against the door and kisses her very passionately. Shizuma pulling on the bottom of Nagisa shirt, while Nagisa kisses Shizuma neck. Shizuma moans and starts to lift of Nagisa shirt. Nagisa breaks from the kissing and unbuttoned Shizuma shirt. Shizuma pushes Nagisa on to the bed and crawls on top of her.

"Shizuma please." Nagisa moans as Shizuma takes on last look at Nagisa body kissing the scars from the accident. Shizuma captures Nagisa lips gently on last time before their cloths make their way to the floor and the girls loses themselves in each other.

XXX

"Shizuma is going to hurt us." Tsubomi tries to calm down the crying Aiko. Aiko just slammed her head into the corner of the table and is slightly bleeding.

"No sweetie, she won't hurt us. She is going to kill us!" Yaya freaks out a little as images of Shizuma strangling them flows into her head. Hikari places a small towel on the wound and applies pressure. Aname holds Aiko and rubs her back trying to calm her down a little. Shion and Chikaru watches and giggles at Yaya as she paces the floor.

"I am a bit surprised that you two are calming her down." chikaru states as she turns her attention to Aname and hikari.

"I have a little brother and he used to ram his head into the doors and walls. That I will never understand him." Aname sighs. Hikari smiles and pulls the towel to see if her head has stopped bleeding, which it has. She reached over into the first aid kit and pulls out a band-aid. She places it over the wound. She kisses it and smiles at Aiko. Aiko sniffles and calms down.

"Thank god I thought we were going to die today." Yaya spoke in relief.

"What are you talking about us, we leave the room five minutes and you allow her to bust her head open. Shizuma wouldn't kill us. She would murder you." Tsubomi points her finger at Yaya and speaks in a loud tone.

"Knock it off you two. Aiko is alright she is already back to normal." Aname demands the two lovers to stop the argument. They turn their heads toward Aiko who is trying to stand on her own, but she falls to the ground. Shion glances at chikaru and smiles. She tightens her grip on her wife shoulders and leans her head on hers. Chikaru closes her eyes enjoying the moment. The rest watch Aiko trying to stand up again.

"Hey Tsubomi." Yaya gazes at Tsubomi.

"Yes Yaya?" she meets her eyes and smiles. Yaya thought for a quick second and kisses Tsubomi, wrapping her arms her waist.

"Let's have a baby." Yaya whispers into Tsubomi ear. Tsubomi turns red and is so shocked she is completely frozen. After a minute, she closes her eyes.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes Tsubomi. I am being completely serious, let's have one." Yaya held her tighter hoping she would agree. Everyone listened and watched closely.

"Alright Yaya let's have one." she grinned big. Yaya smiles and passionate kiss her wife. Everyone follows along for a quick second and broke to watch Aiko as she crawled over to Tsubomi. She holds her hands up wanting to be picked up. Tsubomi breaks away, releases Yaya and picks her up.

"AHHHHH!" chikaru leans forward and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"Chikaru is it time?" Shion panics in an excited way.

"I don't know. I can't tell this time." chikaru moans in pain. Shion picks her phone off the table and begins to call the doctor after a couple of minutes to see if the pain subsides.

"I really hate contractions. Tsubomi and hikari make sure that if you decide to have a have baby, that you are ready for the constant pain and having almost everything you love taken away." chikaru wipes some of the tears from her face and easily settles back into the couch. Shion kisses her on the forehead.

"Yaya are you sure you want to still have a baby now?" Tsubomi turns to see a very pale Yaya. Yaya frozen glances between Tsubomi and chikaru.

Yaya is speechless until they hear a knock at the door. Yaya turns away pretty fat and practically jogs to the door. She opens an revels Miyuki, Tamao, and Nagisa parents.

"Good evening ladies." Mrs Aoi bows to the girls. The girls return a greeting. Miyuki helps Tamao into a chair and props her foot on the stool.

"How do you feel?" Miyuki concerned about Tamao. Everyone turns their attention to her.

"I will be fine the doctor said its going to act up. But this is ridiculous. I have never felt so much pain in my life. I can only imagine how Nagisa feels, if I have a very tiny wound compared to her." Tamao looks around the room for the one in question. "Speaking of her where is she and Shizuma? They should-be been here by now."

"We told Shizuma for them to take their time coming back. They need to have some alone time." chikaru states. Miyuki and Tamao shakes their head, fully knowing it's going to be sometime before they come back.

"I hope it won't be too long. The party will begin in four hours and the guest will arrive in three." Miyuki reminds everyone. Mr. Aoi slides past everyone to Tsubomi and takes Aiko.

"Thank you I will dress her." mr Aoi smiles and gently throws her in the air and catches her. Aiko laughs and giggles. He leaves the room with her about a minute of tossing her in the air.

"Mrs Aoi how was the plane trip?" hikari asks breaking the silence.

"It is fine. Thank you for asking but I think it is time for ourselves to prepare. As soon as the girls return, the guest shall be arriving." Mrs Aoi states as she opens the door and leaves. Shion and Miyuki nodded and helped their lovers up. Tamao moans in pain. Miyuki, starting to worry, picks her up bridal style and carriers her to their room. Tsubomi smiles qt the gesture and glances at a sighing Yaya.

"Yaya are you alright?"

"Yes Tsubomi I am. I am just a little worried, that's all." she returns her gaze at her wife.

"What is wrong?" she strolls to her lover side and takes her hand in hers.

"I-I don't know if you can handle carrying the baby. I know you will be ok. It's the pain and being emotional unstable is the problem I think we will suffer under." Yaya confesses.

"I think I will... What a second who said I will be carrying the baby?!" Tsubomi places her hand on her hips and their argument for the day has erupted between them. Shion shakes her head as chikaru giggles. Shion helps her wife out of the room leaving the arguing couple alone.

"I can't believe they still bicker like that. After three years of marriage, I figure they would begin to come to understand each other." Shion closes the door and follows slightly behind chikaru. She wraps her arms around her back.

"Yes I do agree but their relationship is one that very understanding. Tsubomi coming from a well-known family. We know what that can do to a growing girl. And Yaya she comes from a low-class family. All of her education was pushed by her late great-grandmother. I don't understand Yaya family situation that yell but you can see there is a rising tension in Yaya. I am surprised Tsubomi has not come to realize it." chikaru strolls to their room, with her hands rubbing her pregnant belly. She waits for Shion to open the door. Shion pauses behind her lost in thought. Chikaru notices something is bothering.

"Shion-koi?" chikaru attempts to pull her out it bit fails . She keeps calling her name a couple of times before she finally succeeded. Shion blinks and gazes at chikaru.

"I am sorry. I will open it." Shion opens the door and motions for chikaru in. Chikaru stares at Shion for a second before walking in the room. Shion closes the door behind them and walks to the closet. She is completely silent.

Chikaru would say something but knowing her wife, if she feels pressured to much she will jump back at the nearest person. When she is ready to tell me I will listen but till I will leave her be' Chikaru lays back and closes her eyes. After a couple of minutes her eyes shoot open and meet her lovers blue eyes. She feels a pair of soft lips on hers and returns the kiss. They close their eyes and very loving kiss until they pull apart gasping for breath.

"I know what you are thinking I will explain everything later, but for now i think we should get dressed. The party will start soon." Shion pecks a kiss in her wife cheek and helps her sit up.

Shion starts to changes from casual cloths and change into her white dress. Chikaru gazes at Shion gleaming body and smiles. Shion notices chikaru was watching and smirks.

"Enjoying the view my love?" Shion blushed and supressed a smile behind her smirk. She was happy after all this time her wife still finds her attractive.

"Why yes I am. But... I believe I am rather jealous of that dress." chikaru flirts

"Oh really. My wife the jealous type?" Shion slowly walks over to her wife.

"Yes I am the jealous type." she eyes her lover up and down.

"I would never of taken you to e the jealous type."she nears her wife. She is only a couple of inches way from her wife when she freezes in place gazing a her wife.

"Oh yes I am that dress should not be holding on your body." chikaru stand ups from the bed. She wraps her arms around Shion neck, pulling mere centimeters from their lips touching.

"And what should be wrapped around me?" she whispers. Keeping the distance between them.

"Me..." Chikaru closes the gap between them and a kiss that last longer than the last one. Shion feels her wife unzipping the dress and slips her hand inside it. Chikaru rubs her hand against shion's bare back. Shion breaks from the kiss by tailing kisses from her lovers lips across her cheek and down her neck. Chikaru tilts her head back allowing more access, she moans lightly when Shion bites her collarbone.

Shion was prepared to lift her wife up and gently place her wife on the bed but a knock has interrupted them. Chikaru glares at the door. Shion clovers her mouth and giggles.

"I will answer it. Why don't you go into the bathroom and get ready." Shion kisses chikaru one last time. She releases Chikaru and turns. Chikaru watches her wife for a moment and tearing her eyes away she enters the bathroom.

"I am to inform the guest of the house, that the mistresses of the house will be returning in about twenty minutes. Shizuma-sama would like for all the guests to wait in the main foyer to welcome Nagisa-sama." the maid bows and leaves to finish her informing the others.

Shion closes the door a bit surprised that she couldn't even say a word or let alone for her to do anything. She thinks to herself 'the me in high school would have scolded her...I must be getting soft.' chikaru pokes her head out of the bathroom the toothbrush in her mouth. Shion smiles and walks into the bathroom and helps chikaru dress and gets ready for the arrival for the main hostess.

XXX

"Shizuma who was that?" Nagisa rolls over and wraps her arms around Shizuma nude body. She was just woken from her short nap. Shizuma turns around and places kisses on her churns and lips.

"That was home some of the guests has liberated our daughter and refuses to relinquish her. And also to remind us my love that you're welcome home party will begin in about three hours." Shizuma now hovering over Nagisa kisses her bare chest. Nagisa moans and holds Shizuma head.

"Sh-Shizuma we should continue this later. We need to go and not keep our guest waiting." Nagisa moans a little louder and arches her back. Shizuma fully satisfied that she still has the touch to make her lover looses control of everything around her.

"Maybe your right we should go. I am starting to worry about Aiko now." Shizuma suddenly pulls herself off Nagisa with a smile earning her a death glare from Nagisa. "Don't worry love there is plenty more where that comes from." she kisses Nagisa on last time before she enters the bathroom.

Nagisa shakes her head and removes herself from herself and stands before a full length mirror. She stares at the scars on her body. She begins to tears she closes her eyes allowing the tears to fall.

Shizuma turns Nagisa body around her and holds her tightly to her chest. She runs her hands through Nagisa red hair and rubs her back. "Nagisa it's ok. We will catch her. I promise you we will. She will not win this sick game." Shizuma looks up and begins to tear but suddenly feels Nagisa wipe her tear drops away.

"Shizuma don't cry. Please don't. I know you will find heard but this is not way I am crying." Nagisa buries her face into Shizuma chest. Shizuma looks at her wife body and raises an eyebrow. "Shizuma I am crying because this tattered body which you hold, is finally where it belongs. It belongs in your arms. I have a confession. I tried so hard to wake up. I heard you after a while. You were crying saying please come back to me. Your promised you wouldn't leave me. I tried so hard...I tried..." she trailed of into a whisper as she felt Shizuma grip tighter.

"Nagisa it's ok your here. that is all that matters. My world is complete again. I knew you would come back. I also have a confession too." Shizuma release Nagisa and places a finger on Nagisa chin and looks into Nagisa eyes. "I lost faith in the waiting room. I was ready to give up when kagome told me the extent of the damage. She was saying you may not come out of the surgery alive. I felt my heart-break into a million pieces. When everyone saw I was be ready to give up, Tamao slapped me as hard as she can giving me the 'Nagisa is stronger than you look speech'. I hate to admit it but she actually knocked dome sense in me. I will never lose faith in you again Nagisa. I love you so much that I can't express it in words." those last words bit Nagisa in the heart she was speechless. All she could do was cry tears of joy. Shizuma held tightly again, without a sign of letting her lover go.

After Nagisa tears came to an end. They took a shower together, reliving some of the memories of their last meet, was dressed, and left the hotel. When the reach the car Shizuma opens the door to allow Nagisa to get in but she doesn't. She looks around into the surrounding areas.

"Nagisa is something wrong? Shizuma places her arms in Nagisa shoulders try to again her attention.

"I have a feeling someone is watching me." Nagisa looks into shizuma. Shizuma can see dread in her eyes. She pulls Nagisa close and holds her tight.

"Don't worry Nagisa. I am here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." she kisses Nagisa on her forehead and looks around very carefully. After a couple of minutes the feeling went away and they went home.

XXX

"Welcome home Nagisa!" Shion, Yaya, Tamao, Miyuki, Tsubomi, hikari and Aname and Nagisa parents yell cheerfully. Some of them hugged Nagisa when she entered the house.

"Thank you all. This means so much to me. I love you guys." Nagisa tears a little. She feels so happy that she has so much support after all these years.

"Where is Aiko?" Shizuma asks Mrs. Aoi. Yaya slowly moves behind Tsubomi. Shizuma notices her actions and raises an eyebrow.

"I laid her down for a nap. She is fine." Mrs Aoi glances between Yaya and Shizuma.

"I think I will go check on her." Shizuma kissed Nagisa on the lips and walked up stairs to Aiko room. Yaya slowly and casually walked away.

"Is Yaya ok? She look like she was scared." Nagisa watched Yaya walk away.

"Just give it a..." Tsubomi was interrupted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO AIKO? Shizuma screamed while she walked down the stairs with Aiko in her hands. Nagisa heart stopped for a second. She walked closely and kissed the band-aid. Shizuma glares around the room for answers when she notices someone is missing.

"Where is Yaya? She handed Nagisa Aiko and stepped in front of Tsubomi. Tsubomi was about to say something when Yaya surprised everyone. She walked out from where she was hiding and stepped between her wife and a very angry Shizuma. Nagisa placed Aiko in Mrs Aoi arms and walked next to Shizuma. She rubbed her back trying to calm her down at Yaya sudden approach.

"Shizuma don't go after her. It was not her fault. If you want to come after someone, come after me. The fault is mine. We were playing and I was chasing her, she turned her head to look at me and she slammed into the corner of the table. It was done on an accident. So please leave her alone." Yaya stood up to Shizuma. Tsubomi placed her hands Yaya arms and buried her face in her lovers back. Shizuma glared at Yaya for a moment the busted out laughing. Everyone was shocked and surprised by Shizuma laughter.

"Don't worry she does that with me too. I know it was an accident Yaya, so you can relax." Shizuma continued to laugh. Yaya relaxed, along with Nagisa and Tsubomi. "come on let's go party!" Shizuma throws her arm over Yaya neck and drags her to the dance hall. Everyone follows them but Nagisa and Mrs. Aoi.

"Welcome home sweet heart. I am so happy you are out of the hospital. Your brother and Remon have been on duty trying to find her but no luck." Mrs Aoi walks up stairs with Nagisa in tow.

"Same with shizuma connections. No one can seem  
To find her..." Nagisa stopped on the stair and looked around again. The same feeling has returned.

"Nagisa is something wrong?" Mrs Aoi concerned.

"Nagisa?" shizuma called from behind her. Nagisa turned her head and glanced at shizuma then around again. Shizuma clenched her teeth and walked up the stairs next to Nagisa. "I am  
Tightening the security and we are going to have a full sweep of the house." shizuma kissed Nagisa and left to complete her mission.

Nagisa felt the feeling leave again and went upstairs to her room. Her mother following behind her laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her the support she needs. She remember the last time she was in this room. It broke her heart to think after all these months, she couldn't recognize it. Moat of the fragile figurines were placed onto the highest shelves and most of the room had baby cloths blankets and more for Aiko.

"Aiko has stayed with me when you weren't here. She has made the pain easier to deal with. And I didn't know exactly how to design a baby room so I waited for you." shizuma leaned against the door way and sighed. Mrs Aoi felt it was time to leave. She placed sleeping Aiko in shizuma arms and shut the door on her way out.

Nagisa heard the door close and found herself laying on the bed she had missed so much in the pass week, and looked up at the ceiling. Shizuma walked over and placed Aiko in the middle as she laid down on her side facing Nagisa.

"Nagisa? I know this won't be easy for I can feel it too, but you have to understand your not alone. I am here. Please don't think that all that has happened is your fault. It's not, I want you to stop and move on. We have a family now. We are all here together." she smiles and grabs Nagisa hand and lays it over Aiko. Nagisa turns onto her side and smiles at shizuma.

Shizuma lies on her back and moves Aiko onto her chest. She pulls Nagisa onto her shoulder, and wraps her free arm around Nagisa waist. Shizuma and Nagisa stare into each other eyes and smiles loving. They fall asleep for a few minutes before hearing a camera picture being taken. Nagisa shoots open her eyes and jumps up, startling shizuma.

"sorry Nagisa if we scared you. But we thought it was so adorable. So we took a picture." Yaya stated. Hikari Tsubomi Aname Shion chikaru and Mrs Aoi stared at the family that was laying down together with smiles on their faces. Nagisa put a hand over her heart and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Nagisa it's ok. Relax, my love." shizuma gently laid Aiko next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife. She leaned her head against Nagisa and synced their breaths together after a moment.

Knock knock knock.

Aname walked over and opened the door. Miyuki and Tamao walked in and stood next to the bed.

"Shizuma I really hate to impose but the party will begin in an hour and you two need to get ready. Also the rest of us will be going down stairs and head to the dance hall." Miyuki stated in a matter-of-factly way. Yaya sighed and left with Tsubomi. After a moment so did the rest but Mrs Aoi, Tamao and Miyuki.

"Miyuki, we aren't in high school. I think we can drop the act. We are having the party to have fun and relax." shizuma sat up and removed herself from the bed. She stood next to the closet and opened it. "Besides we really can't do anything until after the mansion has been swept. I am not taking any chances. If Nagisa feels that someone is watching her even here, then I will do everything in my power to protect my family. And also Toru and Remon and some others from their department will be here. So if she is going to plan anything I will be ready." shizuma turn and looked at Nagisa not taking her focus off of her. Nagisa with a determined look nodded and moved next to shizuma and picked out a red staples dress. Miyuki smiled along with Mrs. Aoi.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Now that I know what your precautions are, I believe we will take our leave so you two can get ready. We will worry about the approaching guests." Miyuki motions Tamao to leave with her and Mrs Aoi follows quietly.

"Is it me or is everyone acting weird I mean Tamao is usually hyper and all over me but lately she is not. I wonder why?" Nagisa places a finger over her chin and thinks. She snaps out of her thoughts when she feels shizuma wrap her arms and her waist from behind.

"I wouldn't worry about too much. Miyuki said the doctor has prescribed her some medication to help with some of the pain in her ankle. She refuses to take it easy, so he gave in. I can't understand why she has to be persistent. But it's her, she has always been like that since high school." shizuma releases Nagisa and turns her around and begins to undress her. Nagisa sighs, she thought to her self and agreed. "So now that is settled, let's start getting dressed. It would be rude to keep the guests waiting." shizuma pulls Nagisa dress over her head and spins her around and zips it up.

Knock knock knock

"Come in." shizuma called while fixing Nagisa hair. She had Nagisa sit in front o the mirror while she straightened her hair.

"Ma'am we swept the mansion and compound. We havent found a single hair out-of-place. We are also double checking everyone on the guest list and will have guards at every entrance and exit. And also patrolling the area. If someone were to attempt to enter, we will know right away." the head security guard bow and spoke. Shizuma kept glancing between Nagisa and the man in the mirror.

"Thank you for everything. You may be excused." shizuma keeps and eye on him leaving and sighs.

"Shizuma is there something wrong?" Nagisa notices her facial expressions change.

"I hate treating you like a prisoner in your own home, but if it is going to keep you safe then I don't have a choice." shizuma sighs again and finishes putting Nagisa hair in signature hair style.

"Shizuma it's ok I understand I rather be a prisoner and be with you and feel safe then being unsafe and fear for my life." Nagisa grabs shizuma hand laying on her shoulder. Shizuma leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Nagisa I am so sorry that all this is happening. I wish I could make it stop so we can live on with our lives. I just want our world to be perfect again." shizuma holds Nagisa. Nagisa smiles and lays her hands on shizuma arms.

"Shizuma it will be. I will not allow this mad woman to control how we should live. She can try but I won't give up. Like Tamao has told you I am stronger than what I look. Let her try again we will be prepared." shizuma tightens her grip and smiles. She releases and walks over to the closet and undress. She pulls her own dress out and pulls it on.

"Nagisa when did you become so strong without me?"

"I always have been strong but now we have to become even stronger for Aiko. She is our worlds now and we must protect her." Nagisa walks over and covers her with her favorite blanket. She leans down and kisses her on the cheek. Shizuma joins her and wraps her arms around Nagisa shoulders. They watch Aiko sleep for a moment.

"Nagisa we need to leave. Everyone is going to be mad if I keep the main person all to myself..." shizuma thinks for a moment and smirks at Nagisa.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa puzzled by shizuma actions.

"I was just thinking that is not a bad idea. Me kidnapping my wife and child from the world. I like the sound of that." shizuma actually considers the idea. Nagisa Shakes her head and giggles. She takes her wife's hand into hers and leads her to the door.

"Shizuma we are not in high school you can't steal me. Besides I think my mother would hunt us down and kill you for kidnapping her daughter and granddaughter." shizuma sighs knowing she is right. Even though shizuma and Mrs Aoi is on great terms but, she would still not put it past her to murder shizuma. Mrs aoi considered her as her own daughter, and shizuma thought of her the mother she always wanted. They had formed a bond that shocked everyone at first, but in the end it made Nagisa world shine brighter, which that was all that mattered to them.

"My love you are absolutely right. We are not in high school but I can still kidnap you anytime I want. After all your are still my wife." shizuma closes the door that Nagisa tried to open by pushing Nagisa against the door. She captured her lips. After they broke to breathe shizuma pulled Nagisa close and opened the door.

"Now I really do think we should attend your party before everyone comes after me." shizuma kisses Nagisa one more time. They wrap each other arms around their waist and look back at Aiko one last time before they leave.

XXX

"Is everything in order?" a brown hair lady whispers. She looks out the window and watch guest arrive.

"Yes mi'lady. Everything is in order." a man confirms one last time.

"Perfect. When everything picks up, you know what to do." the brown hair woman evilly smirks and continue to watch the guest. The man nodes

XXX

"Kaname, they said she is near." Momomi closed her phone before entering the mansion. Kaname looked puzzle and thought.

"Why would she be..." kaname widen her eyes an ran in the house. She found the person she was looking for.

"Toru are you and Remom armed?"

"Yes so is the rest of the police who are here. We just sneers our shift. Is something wrong?" Toru completely lost for a moment then it hit him. "We will be ready, but for now just play it off like we don't know anything. I will stay near Nagisa. You two find Aiko and stay with her." Momomi nodded and left to find Aiko.

"Thanks but I will stay in the shadows me and that woman have unfinished business." kaname disappeared.

"I swear that woman really creeps me out." Toru spoke under his breath before he turned to his partner and along with the other police.

XXX

Tamao Miyuki Aname hikari Yaya Tsubomi chikaru and Shion were all gathered talking among themselves in the middle of the dance hall waiting for the main couple to show, when they saw Chiyo and kagome approaching them. Remon and Kizuna were coming from the other direction. Chikaru noticed the facial expression Remon was giving.

"What's wrong Remon?" everyone looked at Remon distressed face.

"Some new development just occurred" but before anyone could ask what, applause and cheer erupted. They turned their heads to the door and saw Shizuma and Nagisa hand in hand, walk through the door.

Nagisa blushed and turned into shizuma. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa waist.

"I hope you're not going hide from your guest are you " shizuma giggle and slowly pulled away from Nagisa.

"Shizuma I would never turn away from any guests. She whispered. Shizuma placed her hand on her back and gently pushed her forward.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Yaya started to yell and everyone else joined in. Nagisa blushed even more and turned to shizuma.

"You are the main hostess. This is your party." shizuma took a step away from her. She walked next to Miyuki and te others and smiled. Nagisa turned around and looked to her guests.

"I want to thank you all for coming. This means a lot...I am not the one for speeches, shizuma is the one for that...so I am just going to wing it..." she started getting more and more nervous by the second. "I missed the first eight months of my daughter life and part shizuma taking care of her. I want to thank you for helping her and making sure that she stays strong and never gave up the faith in me." Nagisa looked at Tamao.

"Anytime Nagisa." Tamao spoke out loud. Everyone laughed who got the joke.

"Well to be honest I have no clue what to say. But all I know is that I love all of you and thank you for your full support." Nagisa bowed and smiled.

Before anyone could applaud the lights went out. Nagisa screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

The lights went out and Nagisa screamed. That was the last sound anyone could hear before the chaos erupted.

"NAGISA!" shizuma yelled. The lights flickered on.

The police drew their guns and pointed them at the brown hair woman who had a knife pressed against Nagisa throat.

"No one move. Or this cute girl will die." she laughing speaks.

"NAGISA!" shizuma took one step forward. Nagisa winced and sucked in her breath as the knife was slightly pressed against her throat.

"Shizuma, I wouldn't if I were you. You see I am in complete control now. And if you want your wife to live I would drop those guns and kick them my way." Remon looked to the others and nodded. The lowered their guns to the floor and kicked them towards her. "Thank you. Now where is she, shizuma." the woman yelled.

"I don't know who..." shizuma carefully chose her words.

"DON'T PLAY COY! Your daughter Aiko. I want her. The Hanazono blood line will end right now... You will suffer like i have suffered for over 20 years Shizuma. You and your father both will. he stole the only treasure i had left, so i will takes all of yours, so where is she?" she glared at shizuma and leaned forward and whispered into Nagisa ear. "I will personally dis mantle her like I will with you. But make you both suffer." Nagisa eyes went wide. She bit her lip. The next moment she shocked everyone including herself. She grabbed the knife and pulled the woman close. She kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. The woman fell to the ground and Nagisa jumped on her.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER. You have lost your mind." Nagisa grabbed her throat and started to strangle her. Shizuma tried to run to her with Toru and Remon but were stopped when a man had hit Nagisa in the head, knocking her out cold. He pulled Nagisa off of the woman. He helped her up, wrapping his arm around her, giving her support.

"I will be back shizuma. I will have my revenge." the woman limping left the hall. The man pointed his rifle at them to make sure they were not followed. Shizuma ran faster to Nagisa. She rolled her over onto her lap.

"Nagisa? Nagisa?!" shizuma called her over and over slapping her face trying to wake her up. Kagome and Chiyo examined her to see if there was any damage. The police grabbed their guns and followed after them.

"Nagisa? Nagisa?" others called her.

"Shizuma I have Momomi take Aiko to a very safe place. She will stay with her until everything has calmed." kaname came out of nowhere and spoke. Shizuma glanced up and back down to Nagisa.

Nagisa stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. "what happened? My head hurts." she rubbed her head.

"Nagisa are you feeling anything else beside your head hurting? Kagome rechecked her again. Shizuma looked to Nagisa.

"No just my head hurts. What happened?" navies questioned everyone surrounding her.

"Nagisa I think you can handle yourself in a fight. I will make sure I never make you that angry." kaname stated. Everyone silent agreed. Nagisa eyes lite up as she remembered

"Where is Aiko? Is she ok?" Nagisa frantically sat up and stated to panic. Shizuma wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"She is safe momomi has taken her to somewhere safe. That what's kaname told me." shizuma spoke loving.'Nagisa flames down and nodded. Shizuma slowly helped Nagisa up and glanced around. "I am sorry but this party is cancelled. Until this mad woman is captured, I will be moving my family into a private place." everyone looked upset and sad. They just heard Shizuma lock up Nagisa and Aiko from the world but, she locking them up out of love. "I am so sorry Nagisa but, if I am going to protect my world and my life." shizuma kissed Nagisa on the crown of her head, as Nagisa buried her face into shizuma chest.

"Shizuma I will everything I possible can to arrest her." Toru and Remon came back with some of the other police.

"And I will find her in my own ways." Kaname left again but slipped a note in shizuma hand. "The location of Aiko." kaname left. Most of the guest said their good byes and left. All that remained was Nagisa family, their closest friends and the police.

"Shizuma, Nagisa we will help you move." Miyuki spoke gaining their attention.

"We will all help too!" Yaya jumped in and everyone followed suit. Nagisa sighed and only thought about Aiko.

"Thank you all. I will start looking for a place tomorrow. But for now we must retrieve Aiko." shizuma walked out of the room with Nagisa, only concerned with her family.

"I wish we can help them. It's not fair that Nagisa has to go through this. She has never hurt anyone in her life, for god sakes she can't ever Hurt a fly. We should find someone who knows how to work people from the shadows. Someone who knows more than kaname and Momomi. Someone who..." Kizuna in sweetness then stopped. Her and Remon looked at chikaru, who had a smile on her face. Everyone looked in the direction they were looking. Their faces where lite up light a light bulb turning on.

"Oh no, she is pregnant and due in a week or two. She will not be partaking in any mess." Shion stepped between her wife and demand. Chikaru grinned bigger and rubbed her stomach.

"Don't worry I will just talk to my people and see what I can do. I will be fine Shion-koi. The baby isn't coming just yet." chikaru spoke gently. She kissed Shion on the cheek and walked out dialing a number.

"If something happens to her you all will pay." she angrily demanded and stomped off in the same direction. Everyone sighed and left to return to their rooms.

XXX

"That was too close, mi'lady. Please be careful next time. I would hate to break you out of prison. " the man looked the woman laying in the back seat of the car they had liberated and escaped with. She was clenching her stomach and slightly and lowly moan in pain.

"I will thank you for being here. I don't understand why though." she breathed heavily and spoke with pain in her tone.

"That can wait we need to get you seen by your doctor. I am afraid that when we jumped the fence of the next door neighbor, we caused more damage. I hope the injury is not too bad." the man kept his glancing between her and the road.

"I will be fine. I just need to rest." she finally passed out from the pain.

XXX

"Take her and lay her down on the couch. I will get my bag." the doctor sighed, he opened the door to allow the man carry the unconcession woman in the house. He laid her down on the couch in the living room and waited for the doctor. He studied her as he brushed away strains of her hair away from her face.

"I see you still have taken care if her. Thank you." the doctor walks in with his bag in his hand.

"It's nothing she is just a job. She hired me to protect her and so I must." the man stepped away from her and allowed the doctor to exam her.

"Are you really sure that's all. You two grew up together. After all the cuts and bruises I had to treat. You two were sure getting in trouble. I can remember it like it was yesterday. You two always stuck next to each other. Then you broke her heart when you moved away and joined the military."

"I had I didn't have a choice I wanted to protect her. I will never admit this but i love her. Ever since we were children." he spoke with sincere in his voice.

"But when you returned you learned she was to be married into the Hanazono family. I can only imagine the pain you feel. I think I will help you out, not because I care for you both and I don't want to see her in prison, but I want you to be happy again like when you were kids." the doctor was done examining her body. She kelt started to stir.

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" the doctor gently her back down to keep her laying down.

"My stomach really hurts. I hate having a glass stomach. Thank you for looking after me." she spoke gently. The man looked at her with love in his eyes. The doctor stood up and looked in his back for a minute looking for medicine. "I am going to prescribe you some medicine. After that I want you both to leave the country for a couple of years. You both need to rest before you put your final plan into motion. And also it will give some more time to work on your glass stomach." the doctor glance between the two. The man nodded following along with the doctor plan.

"If you order me to, then I will oblige and leave." the woman with a hint of uneasiness but also understanding.

"Then consider it as an order. I will arrange for you two to leave unnoticed by everyone. For now you two go upstairs and get some rest. I will make the preparations." he demanded. The man lifted the woman bridal style in his arms and walked upstairs. He opened the door carefully and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over body and left her. Before he left he smiled upon hearing 'thank you' from her. He closed the door and went to his own room. He laid there thinking how to capture her heart, slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXX

"Shizuma why are we in this god awful place? I thought we were picking up Aiko?" Nagisa looked out the windows to see the abandoned, broken into building. She gasped when she saw the area only seem worse. It turned into the shady neighborhood, which scene never seen before, she saw broken-down building with people staring at them in their very luxurious white convertible. She noticed the car slowing down and come to a complete stop in front of a very shady bar.

"Why in the world would she bring her here!?" shizuma yelled softly. Nagisa shook her head in disbelief. She had shivers going down her spine as men stood there in front of the bar eyeing her with lustful looks. Shizuma oblivious to what's going on still questions Momomi chose on a safe house.

"Nagisa love stay here. I will be right back." shizuma exited the car and started to walk inside.

"Shizuma can't I come..." Nagisa protested but stop when shizuma enter the building. She slouched in her seat and kept glancing around noticing more and more people where circling her. 'Hurry up shizuma' she thought to herself panicking. A man with short black shaggy hair was eyeing her closely. She smirk when she noticed him. He push himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to her.

"Well, well, well. Don't we have a nice surprise here. An amazing car with a sexy chick. How about we go for a ride." he placed his hands on the door and was extremely close to her face, giving her the look that shizuma would give before they had their sexual pleasure released earlier and countless times before that. She could smell at alcohol on his breath.

"I-I am m-married." she nervously stated.

"I bet I can give you a more pleasure time then your husband can." he winked and tried to kiss her, before shizuma yanked him by the back of his shirt throwing him against the wall.

"I suggest you leave my wife alone."'she demanded glaring at him.

"Man tonight must be my night. Two sexy chicks more fun for me." he slow approached shizuma eyeing her up and down. "I think I will have the red-head first then you. You seem to know..."

CRACK.

He dripped to the ground out cold. A man with a wooden baseball bat approached shizuma and Nagisa. Shizuma took a defensive stance with her are crossed her chest in front of Nagisa.

"Would you happen to be friends of Kaname and Momomi?" the american man asked with broken japanese.

"Yes. We are here to collect our daughter. Do you know where she is?" shizuma lowered her stance lightly. Nagisa glanced between them two.

"She will be coming shortly. Momomi had to pry her away from the guys. She is so adorable. We taken instance liking. Some of the guys were playing with some of the building blocks. You should bring her by for a visit. She is like the daughter some of us couldn't raise. She has made some of the guys have a fatherly feeling. You both really mad their days a bit easier. I personal thank you." the bowed respectably. Shizuma lowered her defensive completely as Nagisa raised an eye brow. Being hit on my a shady character can really do wonders to the mind.

"We will think about it. But I can't make any promises. In our current situation, it's hard to know what we are going be at." shizuma stated quiet clearly and business like.

"Momomi already told me of what has happened to you. We helped trying to bring that woman down but no luck. If you ever need a place to hide come here. Friends of kaname and Momomi, is friends of ours." the man insisted. Shizuma just nodded her as Nagisa kept close shizuma while still in he car.

"Thank you Don, for everything. Your help is appreciated." Momomi said as she exited the bar. She smiled at don and handed Aiko to shizuma.

"Thank you Momomi for taking her. To be honest o didn't know whether to happy or worried that she was missing." shizuma relaxed knowing her daughter was safe. It wasn't that she didn't trust Momomi kaname, it was the environment.

"Its fine just remember this anytime you have a problem and can't find kaname or myself you can always come here. Just say your friends of ours. But now since you are here I have to go." she turned and hugged Don and left.

"We must be going to. Thank you for looking after her...and I will really think about bringing her again. As long as you are here, my friend." shizuma bowed carefully holding Aiko close. She went the car and placed and locked her in the car seat. Nagisa remained quiet the whole time. Shizuma pulled away and drove them home.

When they arrived home most of their cloest friends have left but Tamao and Miyuki. They waited on the base of the stairs, Miyuki head in Tamao lap and Tamao running her fingers through her blue hair. When shizuma and Nagisa walked in they stood and welcomed us.

"I hope she is ok?" Miyuki glanced at Aiko sleeping in shizuma arms. She nodded and glanced down at Aiko. Nagisa leaned her head against shizuma arm and sighed. Shizuma placed a kiss in her forehead. Nagisa looked up and a small smile slid across her lips.

"She is fine. Momomi to her to a bar. But the man who was watching her was really nice. I felt I could trust him. He even asked to bring her back for a visit." shizuma slightly smiled while a puzzled look formed across Miyuki and Tamao face.

"Are you going too? I am mean is it safe?" Tamao concerned for their well-being.

"Tamao-chan I feel the same way. But shizuma is right he knocked out a guy that was...in other words he saved us."Nagisa shuddered at the thought of the incident. Tamao and Miyuki was even mire confused.

"I saved you as I recall. I was the one who threw him against the wall." shizuma protested slightly.

"Yes you did but then he came after you. If I recall. If it wasnt for him who knows where we could have been!" Nagisa stepped away from shizuma throwing her hands in the air. Shizuma stunned at the comment her wife just gave.

"I had it under control. I know how to handle myself. You must remember that I was one of the most sought girl in..." Nagisa cut her off.

"And I remember correctly too, wasn't that said person accepted every chance she had! I believe so by all the stories that has been told to me several times." shizuma taken back looked completely shocked as Miyuki and Tamao.

"thanks for having faith in me." shizuma begin to walk away only to stop and turn her head towards Nagisa.

"Shizuma I am sorry it just that everything has happened I..." Nagisa defense herself. She covered her mouth with hand after she realized what she said.

"I hate to interrupt but it's getting late Tamao and I will take our leave. If you need anything, just call." the hugged the Hanazono goodbye and left leaving them to fix the arguement.

Shizuma continued up the stairs. Nagisa followed her. "Shizuma I am so sorry I do have faith on you and I will. It's just that your step mother is trying to me and Aiko. And after what the man tried to do. I... Shizuma I am sorry I don't know if I can handle this much longer." shizuma listened as she Aiko on their bed trying not to wake her. Nagisa walked over and stared at her daughter.

"Nagisa let's just drop this argument like it never happened. We both don't need it and I just want to hold my family. I love you and aiko so much. I don't know what I would do with you both. I don't want to fall back into a deep depression like I did with kaori. My world and heart was shattered, but you mend it. Before the Etoile election I felt so hurt and lost that destroyed my room in anger. After I made up my mind, I found my world And I will not lose it again." shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa waist, pulling her close and laying her head between Nagisa jaw line and she shoulder. Nagisa places her hands in the nap of shizuma neck and kissed her forehead.

"Shizuma I absolutely agree, let's just go to be, after all we have to go house hunting tomorrow. And shizuma you don't have to worry about loosing me, I will always stay by your side." she pulled away from shizuma pulled her the bed. Nagisa sat at the edge taking both of shizuma in her hand and kissing the finger tips. Shizuma leaned down and capture her lips filled with love.

"You're right. Let's go to bed but, Aiko is sleeping with us. She has slept with me most if the time. She is tends to stay near me." shizuma laid Nagisa down pulling the covers over her, kissing her on the lips once more. Shizuma gently crawled over Nagisa, laying on her side facing her world. Nagisa did the same grabbing her hand placing the over Aiko tiny body. Shizuma smiled, leaned in and kissed Aiko forehead. An evil smirk drawn on her face.

"Nagisa?" shizuma called gently waking her. Nagisa slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Yes?" Nagisa whispered. Shizuma slowly lifted Aiko as she spooked her causing Aiko to jerk her body. She placed her on shizuma chest and pulled Nagisa close. Nagisa caught her drift and laid her head on shizuma shoulder, draping her arm over Aiko back and interlocked their fingers. Shizuma held tight on to Nagisa waist as they drifted to sleep. "Welcome home Nagisa." shizuma whispered in Nagisa ear before she drifted into slumber that she has waited for months.

XXX

Hello can I help you ma'am?" a gray hair woman spoke gentle trying not to wake up Aiko. Shizuma and Nagisa decided to go together to look for a new place.

"We need a place that has a lot of security. I hate to say this but almost like a prison, but with everything to keep us entertained." the woman shocked to hear prison but figured it was the protection of the child. Shizuma and Nagisa sighed in unison, not wanting to move but didn't have a choice.

"I think I have the perfect place for you. It's a pent house located three blocks over from the police west side police station and right across the street from the Hanazono head quarters." the woman explained and showed picture of the front lobby and entertainment center with a swimming pool and some of the apartment itself. Shizuma looked to Nagisa and saw the excitement in her eyes.

"When can we take a look at it?" shizuma kept her gaze on Nagisa and smiled. Nagisa jerked her head and smile back.

"We can go now if you like but I have..." she was intrupted by shizuma.

"I am sorry to interrupt but, did say it was close to the Hanazono head quarters?" shizuma raised an eye brow, realizing what the realtor just said. Nagisa covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head.

"Yes I believe it's right across the street. Shall we take a look?" the woman puzzled for a moment but continued.

"We will take it!"'shizuma jumped up and grinned. Nagisa pulled her down by her arm and kissed her cheek.

"Shizuma before you say we will buy it, let's actually make sure it's home we can love. After all we will probably be living there until we are safe for good." Nagisa sighed and looked shizuma into her olive eyes. The realtor was confused but didn't want to pry into their private lives. She stood up and extended an arm.

"Shall we go look at the place, but I must say the picture doesn't do the place justice." Nagisa and shizuma stood again, taking sleeping aiko with them and followed the Realtor to the company car.

After a couple of minutes they arrived. Shizuma turns her head to see the tall building that she owns. Nagisa grabs her hand and smiles. They follow the woman inside the apartment building.

They look around at the main lobby and saw the residents coming and going but the visitors had to give most of their basic information. If they were not on a list they would not enter the building and personal escorted outside by two security guards. If they did get past through the check point then they were escorted to their designation but the guards didn't leave until they were given the ok by the resident themselves.

"Most of the residents a enjoying their time here. They can go swimming, rent movies from the small rental store, and enjoy the café that located next to the pool." she showed them around the building looking that the café and swimming pool. They walked into the elevator and took it up to the last floor.

"This is the exclusive pent house. It has five bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. All the rooms are quite spacious but if we need to remodel we will. The Master bedroom has rotating shades, along with it own private Jacuzzi. Shizuma walked over and looked out the window and laughed. Nagisa holding Aiko appeared from on the bedrooms walked over and looked out. The Realtor confused stood next to them.

"Is that your..." Nagisa smiled and giggled. Shizuma wiped a tear and nodded.

"If I may ask but is it that your laughing at?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"That my office. I have always wondered what i was always looking at. But it never dawned on me it was the pent house. I thought it was like a spacious empty room." Shizuma turned away from the window towards the others.

"Wait you said your office...are you..."the woman attempted to say but Shizuma indulged her.

"Shizuma Hanazono. Yes this is my wife Nagisa and our daughter Aiko Akahana." Shizuma grabbed Nagisa by the waist causing her to squeal and the Realtor to blush.

"I-I can now see why you are demanding a home like a prison. I heard about the...predicament you are in and I can assure you if you buy this place the guards will increase and they will be on very wary on whom visits you." the Realtor reassured them about the security.

"How do you know about our situation?" Nagisa questioned. Shizuma was much concerned on how sh bad known they haven't told her anything. She listened closely to he answer.

"They had an article on you in the newspaper a couple of months ago about the car accident. It also said someone is out for blood and it was staged. I am very happy to hear that you made it out alive and is alright. I saw the picture of the car." the woman nonchalant spoke.

"Thank you for your concern. I have to admit that I haven't seen the car and I don't remember the accident either." Nagisa bowed. Shizuma sighed.

"If I may, may I please have a moment with my wife to talk about the place?" Shizuma stepped forward. The Realtor bowed and left the room.

"What do you think? I like it. It's safe and secure. It's quiet spacious and the entertainment center is quiet lovely. Everyone seems so friendly and happy..." Nagisa spoke happily and cheerful. Shizuma could smile and node. "And since your office is right there, you could always watch me and aiko." Nagisa walked to the window, kissed Aiko on the head causing her to stir. Shizuma face lite up the American 4th of July fireworks.

She walked to were the relator was, while Nagisa cooed Aiko, "We will take it!" the relator face brighten.

"Very well shall we return and take care of all the paper work and other details." she smiled and extended a hand. Shizuma nodded and walked to Nagisa taking Aiko in her arms. They left and headed back to the relator office.

XXX

"Well that's great, I am happy for you. Do you know when you will be moving in?" Tamao spoke through the phone. She was laying on her and Miyuki bed looking at her wife eyeing her sitting on their desk.

"No not yet. Shizuma wants the whole side of the place to be a huge window, so she can always watch me. They said the remodeling could take a couple of weeks but, it worth it. You should see the place it has the homey touch shizuma wants." Nagisa answered her question.

"I will see it when we help you move but Nagisa I hate to cut this short but I must go I have a matter to attend too. I have good day." Tamao quickly hung up the phone when Miyuki walked to the bed, with a devilish smirk and laid her down. Miyuki pinned her down by placing her hands above her head. She sat on her Tamao legs making sure she was not going anywhere.

"Now my sweet the matter you attending too can't wait anymore. What are you hiding? And don't beat around the bush. I know you would never call Chikaru and Tsubomi if it wasn't important. Now what is it that you are hiding my love? Miyuki puzzled.

"I-I...Miyuki I am not ready to tell you. At least not yet but, when I am their will be much celebration. That I can promise also, I think someone is jealous of them that they know and you don't." Tamao smirked. Miyuki raised an eyebrow noticing the excitement in her voice. She sighed and attempted to pulled herself off Tamao but Tamao wrapped her arms around Miyuki neck pulling her close for a kiss.

"I think I must repay you mi-chan. I feel guilty for not telling you." she pulls her in for another but very passionate kiss that has started a series of kisses and a wonderful but exotic passion between the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

"The double crown will be awarded to Aname Ohtori!" the announce spoke. Cheers and applauds soon followed. Aname stepped up and accepted the trophy. Hikari smiled and clapped her hands.

"Hikari have you and Aname set a date for the wedding yet?" Aname mother questioned her. Hikari turned her attention to her.

"No not yet with our schedules and other problems, we have not had any time to ourselves. But we hope it will be soon. I really do love her and can't wait to start our lives together." Hikari gazed at Aname walking off towards the exit. Aname mother smiled and stood. Hikari followed her.

"I hope you two make time. Waiting for the wedding can be problematic. You two don't need to need to wait any longer." she stopped and turned to Hikari "Hikari you know I already consider you my daughter and so does my husband, we want you two to be happy. It will mean the world to us if you two were married soon. Waiting is never good."

Hikari nodded thinking back on the same kind of speeches she has listened too from both of their parents and their friends. After all they were the last one to married. Hikari jumped when she ft to arms around her waist.

"I am sorry, did I scare you?" Aname removed her arms to allow Hikari turn around. Hikari smiled and giggled. "Hikari." Aname places her hand on Hikari cheek and rubs her thumb gentle, staring into Hikari blue eyes.

"Just a little. I am happy you won the double crown again. Congratulations. You truly are amazing." Hikari wrapped her arms around her fiance neck and gently kissed her. Aname mom smiled, she turned to give the girls so privacy but noticed Aname manger was walking towards them.

"I really hate to interrupt but, Aname you are needed for pictures." her manager bowed. Aname reluctantly pulled away.

"I will be there in a moment." she turned her attention back towards Hikari "I am sorry Hikari but, I have to go. I will see you in a couple of minutes." she leaned close to Hikari ear, "We can finish where we left of at home." she whispered and kissed her cheek. Hikari slightly blushed and smiled. All this didn't go unnoticed by the people who Aname and Hikari had forgotten. Aname left following he manager as Hikari eyes followed her.

"Welcome back Hikari." Aname mother decided to draw her attention out of her thoughts. Hikari smiled and blushed deeper. "As I was saying, just let us know when you two decide the date and we will prepare." Hikari and Aname mother slowly strolled in the direction Aname went in.

"We will." Hikari spoke quietly when the reached the photo session. They watched Aname until it was over. Aname sighed and silently thank god that it was over. She opened her eyes and smiled when her and Hikari eyes met. She walked over to the wooden fence that was separating the contenders and the audience.

"Shall we go home? I am starting a little fatigued." Aname said. Hikari nodded and followed Aname to the exit, on her side of the fence. They grabbed and held each other hands. They walked to the horses trailer to make sure that Aname horse was loaded and cared for correctly.

"I guess I am left in the dark again..." Aname mother spoke to no one. She turned around and headed to the parking lot. "But I am so happy that Aname found someone she can love and someone who will love her back."

XXX

"I am telling you Shizuma. Tamao is really worried about something. When I confronted her she said she will tell me when she is ready." Miyuki put books into a box. Shizuma and Miyuki were in the study packing to up so they could move to the new apartment.

"Miyuki just give her time. You and I both know that she is head over heels for you, since you helped her get over her feelings for Nagisa. I am actually surprised that she just came up to you and said I love you to her at our wedding. But hey i wouldn't worry too much, it's probably nothing." Shizuma nonchalantly, placing books on the other bookshelves into boxes.

"But Shizuma I just have this feeling that Tamao is..." Miyuki was interrupted by Tamao and Nagisa walking in.

"Tamao is what?" Nagisa questioned. Tamao shot Miyuki a look saying 'it better be a good'.

"Miyuki was just telling me about a dream she was having about her wife. That Tamao will and always be her dream woman. Is that right Miyuki.?" Shizuma glanced at Miyuki secretly telling her play along.

"T-that's right. Tamao is my dream girl and I was telling Shizuma about my latest dream." Miyuki caught on but slightly wince when she realized she just dug herself a hole.

"Oh, and what was this dream about my love? I thought I knew all of your fantasies." Tamao replied.

"Well...it's...uh..." Miyuki was at a lost for words. Shizuma sighed and decided to save her friend.

"She was just telling me a date you two went on. The park light up in lights just for you two. The romantic candle light dinner under the stars. And best but night least, well for her, is the way the night ended. She also said she wishes it to come true." Shizuma winked and smiled at Miyuki. Nagisa noticed it and raised an eye brow.

"Is that true Miyuki?" Tamao walked over and held her hand looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes it's true my love." Miyuki replied. She leaned down and kissed her. Nagisa stared at Shizuma giving the 'what really going on look'. Shizuma walked over from the bookshelves and kissed Nagisa on the forehead.

"I will explain everything later." Shizuma whispered into her ear.

Knock knock knock

"Come in" Shizuma spoke never taking her eyes off of Nagisa.

"The movers are here ma'am. They wanted me to inform you that they will pack everything and load it in the truck." Sei replied and informed Miyuki and Tamao who were making out letting their hands wonder each other bodies.

"Thank you we will finish this room up." Shizuma turned to the lip locked couple and sighed. "Nagisa why don't you go finish the room you were in. I will break them up and send Tamao in your direction." she released Nagisa and watched her nod and leave. "As for you two, we have to finish so we can leave." she strolled over and tapped on Miyuki shoulder. Miyuki reluctantly pulled away and glared at Shizuma "Tamao Nagisa is headed back to the room to finish up. Why don't you join her and help her."

Tamao sighed and followed in Nagisa footsteps. Miyuki kept her glare at Shizuma and we t to the bookshelf she was clearing and finish putting them in the box. Shizuma smiled happily and went back to packing.

XXX

"Tamao do you know where Shizuma put the flash light from the attic. I need it to look in the cellar for more boxes." Nagisa spoke as Tamao entered the room.

"She put it back in the garage. I can go fetch it instead while you finish taping." Tamao replied after thinking back for a moment.

"No it's fine I need a break for a while, my back is killing me." Nagisa stood up from the box she was taping shut and stretched her back. She followed Tamao to the garage.

Tamao looked around and noticed it was in the same place where Shizuma placed it. Nagisa looked around and noticed a newly furnish garage door to the side. Tamao walked over and looked to the direction Nagisa was staring at.

"Nagisa is everything alright?"

"Tamao did Shizuma add any rooms to the house when I was in the hospital? Because I been in here so many times and that room looks quiet new." Nagisa walled over and turned the knob on the door next to it, to find out it was locked.

"No Nagisa I don't know anything about a new room." Tamao replied with a puzzled expression watching Nagisa closely. Nagisa looked around for something to open the door. She smiled when she found the bolt cutters. She grabbed the cutters and attempted to cut the pad lock off. Tamao sighed noticing how weak Nagisa was. Tamao walked over and took the bolt cutters from her hands and placed it on the lock.

"Let me do that Nagisa." she attempted but failed. The turned their attention to one of the movers as he entered the garage. They look at each other and smiled.

"Can you cut the look off the door for us please." Nagisa sweetly asked him, catching him of guard. He nodded and set the boxes that were ready to be in the moving truck and walked over.

He cut it off without any effort. "Thank you. Can you please call Miyuki and Shizuma in here please." Nagisa removed the rest of the broken lock and smiled. The man nodded again and left to fetch them. Nagisa watched him leave. She turned her attention back to the door and opened it.

Tamao followed and switched on the flash light. She pointed the flash light looking the light switch. "Nagisa help me find the switch." Nagisa stayed quiet and placed her hands on the walls feeling for it in the pitch black room.

XXX

"I am sorry to interrupt Shizuma but it seems that one if the movers said that Nagisa is asking for you both in the garage." Sei knocked on the door and bowed. Shizuma frozen stared at Sei as she turned pale. "Shizuma are you alright?" Sei and Miyuki walked to Shizuma.

"Sei what is she doing in the garage?" Shizuma stuttered.

"I don't know all he said was that Nagisa asked for you after she had him cut a pad lock off the door." Shizuma slowly turned her now petrified gaze to Miyuki.

"Miyuki how well can you calm down Tamao?" Shizuma quietly spoke. Miyuki took a step back and stared at Shizuma Miyuki had this huge feeling to run to the garage. Shizuma and Tamao felt it and sprinted out of the room, leaving a very bewilderment Sei.

XXX

"Found it!" Tamao called out and tuned on the light. She gasped as she turn around and saw it. "I thought she had it totaled." spoke under her breath. Nagisa raised an eyebrow and walked over to the car.

"Tamao what is this?" Nagisa slowly walked around the car looking at the back of it that had some damage. She noticed the driver side door and part of the roof was completely cut off, laying in the corner of the room. She walked over and looked inside. 'Why is there so much blood stains in the driver side?' she questioned herself. Tamao stood frozen and watched Nagisa sit in the driver seat.

She traced the part of the steering wheel that was left and sighed. She closed her eyes and clenched the steering wheel. trying to think if this was her car from the accident and if it was, what is it doing here? she thought back of the day and gasp. Tears fell from her eyes as the accident came back.

Flash back

"Tamao I don't understand why we even came. I am now late for my dinner with Shizuma " Nagisa spoke with a hint of anger in her voice. She turned on her car and reversed out of the parking spot.

"I am sorry Nagisa, I thought I would spend so time with you on your birthday. I didn't know that the shopping spree of mines would take so long." Tamao smiled at Nagisa causing her to sigh. Nagisa stayed quiet and came to a stop at the stop sign, waiting so she could turn.

"It's fine Tamao. I just hope that she isn't to mad." Nagisa looked at the traffic waiting for an opening. Tamao turned in the radio and turned to their favorite station. Nagisa lean back into her seat and tapped the steering wheel irritated. She wanted to get home as fast as she can, before Shizuma would send people out to look for her.

"Why is it so..." Nagisa and Tamao lunged forward hitting the steering wheel and front dash. They just realized a car or something had just hit them from behind and pushed them into an opening they waited for.

"Tamao are you ok?" Nagisa slowly turned her aching head towards her.

"Yea I am fine what about...Nagisa watch out..." Tamao turned her head and saw the fast approaching car. Before Nagisa could move, the car had hit her side. She screamed and clenched to steering wheel.

"Nagisa! Nagisa!" Shizuma pushed Tamao to the side and yanked Nagisa out of the car throwing them both to the floor. "Nagisa! Nagisa! It's alright it's over." Shizuma held Nagisa tight in her arms. Nagisa sobbed loudly into Shizuma chest, clenching her shirt. "Nagisa it's alright. It's all over. I am here, you are alright." Shizuma rubbed Nagisa back trying to comfort her.

"Oh my god! I remember it! I remember we were hit twice! Shizuma it was so scary!" Nagisa s teamed into Shizuma Shizuma eyes filled with tears as the memory of the night the accident and what the doctors said.

"Miyuki grabbed Tamao as she nearly fell to the floor and watched her best friend remember the night she almost died.

"Shizuma why is that car here! I thought you said you had it totaled!" Tamao now enraged screamed over Nagisa. Miyuki held her close trying to calm her down. She lifted Tamao and guided her out of the garage, upstairs somewhere away from Shizuma, before she would attack her.

Shizuma silently thanked Miyuki as she tightened her grip around Nagisa. "Nagisa, I am so sorry. This is my fault. If I only had it totaled. I am so sorry Nagisa." Sei ran in the room and watched in horror as Nagisa slowly lost her mind as it replayed the scene over and over. She jerked her body as the truck had hit her and she would scream over and over. Shizuma finally and somehow managed to pull her out of her stated and lifted her up into her arms. "Sei I am going to take Nagisa over to her mom's house. Please make sure that everything is taken care of." Shizuma leaves with Nagisa without looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late u[date i am trying to finish this before i leave for basic in two weeks. i have wrote another fanfic for maria-sama ga mitreu its called what true love is. please R&R thank you for staying with me during my writing you are really the best. see yu in the story. **

Shizuma sped to mother-in-law house, hoping that Nagisa would calm down. In the back of her mind she continuously scolded herself for not destroying Nagisa car. But she never thought Nagisa would find it.

She glances between the road and Nagisa as she laid in the back seat in a ball mumbling. Shizuma couldn't hear what she was mumbling but what ever it was it pertained to the accident. She would then scream and yell Mekong her body. All Shizuma could do was watch and drive faster while her wife slowly lost her mind, thinking about almost dying.

After and 30 minutes of driving Shizuma drove right past the security guard at the gate that lead into the neighborhood where her parents-in-law lives. The security guard knew Shizuma car and called the house to inform them that something was wrong.

Shizuma reached the house, throwing the car into park and switching it off. She threw the door open and sprinted out to the back to retrieve Nagisa. She pulled her out and carried her bridal-style up the front door.

"Shizuma what happened?!" Mrs Aoi opened the door and panicked seeing the state her daughter was in.

"She found the car and remember the accident. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have kept the car. I should have destroyed it." Shizuma speaks as she went up to Nagisa room and laid her on the bed with Aiko sleeping.

"Watch her I have to make a phone call. Only one person can bring her out of this state." with Shizuma leaves Mrs Aoi sitting at the edge if the bed holding her daughter's hand. Shizuma enters the living Room, picks up the house phone. She dials a number and listens to the rings.

"Hello, Tōmori resident."

Xxx

After an hour of waiting and pacing in Nagisa room, there was a soft knock at the door. Shizuma opened the door reviling a very pregnant Chikaru and Shion. She moved to the side allowing them to enter. Chikaru smirks and walks next to the bed and moves the hair away from Nagisa eyes. Shion stands across the room.

"Thank you for coming. She has been like this since we arrived." Shizuma closes the door and next to Shion.

"It's no problem, but Shizuma what I am about to do you must not get mad or anything. You will stay in that place and watch. I know it may seem like what I am about to do is torture but it must happen." Chikaru looks back at Shizuma then to Nagisa who is laying in t fetal position.

"If it to help her then please continue. Just please don't hurt her." Shizuma sighed. Chikaru nodes. Shion step behind Shizuma.

Chikaru calls Nagisa name a couple of time and nothing. She final pulls Nagisa up and forces her to look at her for a second. Nagisa try to pull away and turns her head. Chikaru sighs and looks back at Shion. Shion nodes and grabs Shizuma and holds her tight.

"Shion what are you...slap..." Shizuma turns her head and stares at Chikaru who hand has just slapped Nagisa. Nagisa stares at Chikaru with disbelief.

"I thought I said don't hurt her! What the he'll do you think you are doing?!" Shizuma screams at Chikaru while Shion uses all of her strength to hold her back.

"Shizuma it's called tough love. She needs to know the pain she is feeling now that means she is alive and well..."she turns her attention back to Nagisa. "Nagisa you are alive with a loving wife and daughter that you have to support I will not let you put yourself in a depression because you saw your life flash before your eyes about a year ago. Yes it must be scary but listen to me and listen closely...you...are...alive... It's time for you to accept it and move on like Shizuma and Tamao. Especially Tamao. I know you heard about what she did to Miyuki father and Shizuma She moved on and look how happy she is. It's time for you to do the same Nagisa. Live your life with you family and friends and be happy, the accident is in the past." Chikaru stated while she forced Nagisa to listen to heart to heart speech. Nagisa throw herself into Chikaru arms and cried. Shizuma finally relaxed while Shion released her.

"I-I am so sorry you are right. I have to move on. My wife and daughter need me too. I am so sorry for my actions. I will be stronger." Nagisa slowed her sobs and declared. She pulled herself out of Chikaru arms and off the bed. "Shizuma, my love I will be there for you and Aiko. I promise and if this happens again I want to slap me silly until I learn again." Nagisa places herself in Shizuma arms and embraces her. Shizuma tears a little and kisses the top of her brow.

"I will make that a promise Nagisa." Shizuma pulls away and kisses her. Everyone smiles and laughs putting the issue behind them. Shion and Chumash stay for dinner, well they were forced to stay for dinner by Shizuma and Mrs Aoi for helping Nagisa.

"I still have question. Why do you still the car Shizuma?" Nagisa and the others turn to Shizuma. Shizuma sighs and thinks.

"the only reason why I have it still is because that car is a piece if evidence that the police need. They say for me to keep it. At first I was I would have nothing to deal with it, but when Tooru and Remon should up with it I nearly set it on fire when I saw all the blood. But after a while of sleepless night drinking staring at it I realized at Nagisa would not me to destroy it just yet. But when they it's OK it will be destroyed with in the hour. I promise you that. That car will be non-existence any long like the person who caused it. I will make sure that it will be done." Shizuma declared while holding Nagisa hand along the way. She smiled and kissed Nagisa when everyone jumped by Aiko crying. She attempted to stand up but was stopped by Nagisa.

"You finish eating I will take care of her." Nagisa kissed her on the forehead and exited the room towards Aiko. Nagisa came back smiling with Aiko crawling to Shizuma Shizuma stood from her chair and neeled to the floor and spread her arms out. Aiko stopped and slowly stood up. Everyone gasped as they watch her take her very first steps towards Shizuma. Shizuma crawled a little closer and stopped and caught her before she fell down.

"I am so proud of you Aiko. I love you so much." Shizuma tosses her into the air and catches her. Aiko laughs and everyone smiles. Nagisa walks over and hugs her family. "That our little girl. We love you so much." Nagisa places kisses and tears up.

"Nagisa what's wrong?" Chikaru questions.

"I am so happy I can finally be apart of Aiko life. I missed her fiat bath when she first crawled almost everything when she is a baby. But witnessing this just...it just makes me so happy." Nagisa sobs tears of joy while Shizuma hugs her family kisses her.

Everyone smiles and comments on the family until they her glass breaks. They all turn their heads to Chikaru screaming in pain.

"CHIKARU!" Shion jumps up and tries to look her in the face.

"Shion-Koi it time." Chikaru pants trying to control the pain.

"We need to get you to the hos..."

"There is no time. The baby is coming. And my water just broke."

"Alright Nagisa take Aiko next door and when you come back go into the closet and bring me my medical bag. Shizuma i want you get me hot water and towels. Dear I need you to set up the futon in the living room. Move everything you have too. Shion help me slowly get her to the living room. Chikaru you are going to be fine. I used to deliver babies before Nagisa was born." Mrs Aoi demands everyone. She gently and slowly pulls Chikaru out of her seat with the help of Shion.

Mr Aoi finishes setting up the futon and steps back. Shion and Mrs Aoi takes off her dress and undergarments and lays her down. Shion sits behind her to support her. Nagisa runs into the living room and hands her mother the bag.

"Dear place the scissors into the hot water to sterile them. Nagisa Shizuma take Shion place and support her. Shion I need your help. I want you to have the honor of delivering your baby. Chikaru you are doing just fine keep breathing in and out until I tell you to push."

"Thank you so much. Mrs Aoi." Shion tears in pain as Chikaru squeezes her hand till it purple. Shizuma and Nagisa take her place and wipes the sweat from her face and neck trying to keep her cool.

"OK Chikaru when I say three I want you to push as hard as you can. OK?"

"Chikaru scream in pain and nodes.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Chikaru grunts while she pushes until she can't breath. She relaxes and gasps for air.

"You are doing great sweetie. When say three push. Dear call an ambulance and then get the number from the hospital and call their doctor. After that wait outside for them. Chikaru one more time."

"One"

"Two".

"Three"

Chikaru pushes again till she can't anymore. "Shion I am going to kill you after this. This is your fault."

"i know love but i can see the head love. Your doing great." Shion pleads with her.

"Again one last time I need you too push harder. I know you can do it. OK When I say three. Nagisa I need you too grabs some towels, open them up, and hand them to me. Ready Chikaru?" Chikaru nodes as Nagisa hands her the open towels. Mrs Aoi positive herself to where she can catch the baby.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Chikaru pushes really hard till she hears a baby cry. She throws her head back and pants.

"It's a girl Chikaru. Shion grab the scissors and cut the embillicord."

"I am so proud ob you love. You gave us a baby girl I love you so much." Shion kisses her after she cuts the cord. Mr Aoi runs in and tells them that the turn the corner.

"Where is she? I want to hold her." Chikaru pants. Mrs Aoi hands her new daughter wrapped in a towel.

"Shion she has my hair. She is so beautiful." Chikaru places a soft kiss on her daughter head. Shion switches places with shizuma.

"What are you going to name her?" Nagisa questions as Shizuma wraps her arms around her wife.

"Sachiko" Shion softly speak and down loving at her daughter. Chikaru places a kiss on her wife lips.

"Right in here." Mr Aoi leads paramedics into the living room. They quickly inspect the baby and Chikaru and place her on the stretcher. They push her to the ambulance.

"I will meet you there my love." Shion gives her on last kiss and watch her be loaded into the ambulance and watches it drive to the nearest hospital.

"You better go we will meet up in a little bit." Shizuma hands her car keys. Shion nodes and runs to her car and drives after them. Nagisa meets Shizuma in the middle of the street and tears up. "What wrong Nagisa?"

"It's just that I didn't have a natural birth like Chikaru did. She was awake and was able to feel the baby being born. I didn't. I am quiet envious of her." Shizuma wraps her arm around Nagisa shoulder and gives a tight squeeze.

"It's alright Nagisa you and Aiko are alive and well. As long as I have the two of you, I don't care how she was born. I just want the two of you in my life, you both are my world." she places a gentle kiss on Nagisa temple.

"We better go get Aiko and go to the hospital." Nagisa shrugs Shizuma off and walks towards the next door neighbor house. Shizuma sighs and follows her.

XXX

When all of Chikaru friends arrived they cried and congratulated them on the birth. After awhile Yaya and Tsubomi had to leave before Yaya could begin her antics. Shizuma and Nagisa and Been called to their new home in help of unpacking, after they had dropped Chikaru and Shion extra cloths off. Remon, Kizuna, Kagome and Chiyo all had to stop by but left because their jobs would not allow them to spend too much time.

"She is so beautiful. I am happy for you both." Hikari spoke. Aname smiles and nodes in an agreement.

"She is very beautiful. She is like both of her mothers." Shion mother had spoken when she entered the room. She kissed her daughter on the cheek then Chikaru.

"Thank you. But I have to say she is far to beautiful for us two." Chikaru gazes living at her daughter sleeping in her arms. Shion caressed chikaru hair as she sat next to her family.

"I really hate to say this but it seems my manager is going to faint if I don't return to the arena soon." Aname sighed as she heard her phone ring for the 15th time since she left three hours ago.

"It's quiet alright, but thank you for coming. I hope to see you both soon." Shion looks up and smiles. Hikari hugs them good-bye and leaves with Aname hand in hand.

"Chikaru, I know this is not my place but I have to ask. Does you parents know about the baby being born? I heard from Shion what your parents said after you had spoken to them about you being pregnant." her mother sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"They don't know. After they said she would be an admonition and would mean nothing to the world. I declared she would never know her grandparents. I know it hurts me knowing that but I she is safe and happy it's worth it in the end." she teared up as she remember that horrible conservation over the phone with her parents. She had offered for them to come over and she would cook for them but they had told her they would not step foot in her and Shion home. It crushed her on what her family has said and did to her about her decisions, but she stayed strong and only showed her weakness to Shion when she would cry herself to sleep some nights.

"You don't need them you have me and my husband, Shion and all of your friends. Plus you have your daughter to look after now, you don't need to worry about them anymore." her mother-in-law had wiped her tears away and comforted her. She had seeing her like this, so did everyone else. It had taken every ounce of control for Shion and her family to not tear into Chikaru parents.

"You are right. They have practically disowned me. I don't need to worry about them anymore. I have my family to worry about. Thank you for helping set me back on the right track." Chikaru places her new-born daughter in Shion arms and she hugged Shion mother.

"It was nothing but remember that I will be here for you as my daughter. If you need anything just ask, I am a phone call away. Well I will be leaving now I have to help my husband with the paperwork for the new opening. I will see you later." she hugs and kiss them on the cheek and leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe that Chikaru and Shion had their baby girl. First Nagisa and Shizuma know them. I wonder who will be next?" Tamao hinted a little. Miyuki closed the door behind her that led into their bedroom.

"I wonder too. Now Tamao what are you hiding." Miyuki locks the door. She loved Tamao with all her heart, but she was irritated. It's been a couple of days, and she knew this was big, this was killing her.

"What ever do you mean sweetheart?" Tamao took off her jacket and set it on the bed. She laid back on it gazing a her wife.

"You know exactly what I mean. What is that you are hiding?" Miyuki walked over and sat next to her staring in to her eyes.

"Miyuki I told you I will tell you when I know for certain. Until then please don't ask again. I don't want to give you false hope again." Tamao sat up and walked away from the bed looking out the window.

"False hope? What are...again? Tamao...is it...is it what I am thinking of?" Miyuki followed her and leaned against the window seal.

"And what is it that you are thinking of?" she continued to stare out the window secretly hoping she was right.

"Tamao are you pregnant?" Miyuki put her hands on Tamao shoulders giving the a light squeeze.

"I am not sure. I have an appointment this week. I thought the procedure was unsuccessful but the past two weeks I been showing signs. I was going to tell you after the test to not give you anymore false hope. I know how bad you wanted to have a child. And I didn't want to see you hurt anymore." Tamao wrapped her arms around Miyuki body and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Miyuki stunned slowly held her tight.

"Tamao...I only want you to be happy the last time we thought you were pregnant, you were really upset and it made me upset seeing you like that. I was hurt because I tried everything to help you but it seemed like nothing was working." Miyuki kissed her crown and teared.

"Oh Miyuki I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am trying my hardest. I really want to have a baby, you child. A child so you can be so proud of." Tamao cried into Miyuki shoulder. Miyuki pulled away and wiped the tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Tamao I am so proud of you already. I hate to admit this but I thought you were going to leave me when my parents were trying to split us. But you stayed by my side. You told them you loved me with all your heart and nothing they could do any what anyone could do in that matter, you would never leave me. I love you so much it hurts when we are separated even for a second. Tamao I want you to have a child so we can raise the baby together. Creating memories together, fighting on what the baby likes and dislikes, those kinds of things. Tamao I only want you to be happy." she pulls her back into her embrace. Tamao stayed that way for a moment and started to giggle. Miyuki pulled away and gazed at her. "What is so funny?"

"Alright who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Tamao laughed and stared at Miyuki with loving eyes.

"I am right here. Why are you asking that?" she stared at her with blank face.

"Because the Miyuki I married was not so sentimental as she is now. I knew she was but not this much." Tamao busted out laughing.

"Oh...you...come here." she wrapped her arms around her and laughed with her. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Tamao stomach interrupted their moment.

XXX

"Remon are you sure you really want to do this?" Kizuna spoke quietly. They were in Shion and Chikaru mansion. They had forgotten to give their baby gift to her when they saw them a week ago when Sachiko was born. Remon had decided to place the gift in the baby room.

"We need to do this. Beside Shion is not here so she won't kill us for breaking into her house. Chikaru-sama will be happy for us to show her our ninja skill have been mastered." Remon and Kizuna sneak around the corner into the nursery. They saw Sachiko sleeping in her crib. Remon set the homemade baby blanket with Sachiko name engraved on it. The was their school colors and the name was red and in cursive. They laid it on top of her and quietly and gently tucked her in.

"Now since we are done. Let's go. I don't know when Shion will be back and she is really scary when she is mad." Kizuna spoke quietly and opened looked around the corner to check and see if the coast is clear. They stalked around the house almost making it to the back entrance that had come through.

"We are almost the exit. I hope Chikaru-sama will like our gift." Remon said as she glanced around.

"Oh trust me she does love the gift. And Sachiko will love it too." a voice spoke.

"Shhhh. Kizuna someone will hear you."

"That wasn't me." Kizuna gulped.

"So I see you skills are slipping and I was starting to wonder who gave her the baby blanket." Chikaru spoke spooking the girls.

"Chikaru-sama!" the both squealed. Jumping out of their hiding spot.

"How did you find us so fast. We thought you were asleep!" Kizuna spoke as Remon giggled.

"I saw you both come out of her room when I came to check up on her. Thank you do the blanket. She will love it." Chikaru giggled behind her hand. Remon and Kizuna stared at her and giggled with her.

"It was nothing we thought she needed a piece of her mother past history of having real fun." Kizuna said.

"That's right but we need to go, she has to finish her assignment and I need to get back to the force. We are still trying to find Shizuma step mother." Remon sighed.

"Don't worry. She won't be back into the country for at least 5 years. I have found her already but can't make my move until she returns. So relax for a while." Chikaru spoke leaving them both shocked.

"How did you find her?" Remon spoke. With her mouth gaping open.

"Oh I have my ways. Remember I wasn't the shadow empress for nothing. But I will it at that. Now I suggest you both leave Shion has just arrived and she doesn't want to be disturbed since her parents are coming for dinner." Chikaru hugged them and walked away leaving them shocked still. They quickly left the mansion and sped like a bat out of hell away from their deaths.

XXX

"Welcome home sweetheart. I hope your day was good." Chikaru kissed Shion on the lips and lead her to the couch in the living room. Chikaru waited for her and stood from the couch when she had entered the room.

"It was eventful. Shizuma and Miyuki are both lost in their own worlds today. Shizuma I can understand but Miyuki I have no clue what's going on with her. But we had some progress today, we managed to have the shipping trades from each other shipping yards, come to and from with safety at an all time high. But anyways how was your and Sachiko day?" Shion returned the kiss and leaned back into the couch pulling Chikaru into her embrace.

"It was fine. She took a bath and enjoyed her new blanket. Remon and Kizuna dropped it off on their way to work. And so she has been asleep since then." Chikaru interlocked their hands together.

"Why do I have this feeling you are hiding something from me."

"I have no idea what you are talking. It's not like they broke in and snuck around the house, left the blanket and then left." she smirked knowing full well what would happen next.

"Your right that would absolutely ridiculous. They are sneaky but not the sneaky. Now you on the other hand that would be a different story. I wouldn't even put it past you if something were to happen. Besides I know you wouldn't teach them on how to be ninjas." Shion closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I know I wouldn't even have time...but that doesn't mean I would have someone else teach them ." she mumbled the last part.

"What was that honey?" Shion couldn't make out the last part.

"I said we should go and prepare Sachiko and ourselves, your parents will be over soon." she pulled away from her and practically dragged her out of the room.

XXX

"That was Delicious Chikaru. You should come over and cook more often. Don't you agree dear?" Shion mother spoke placing her hand on her husbands.

"Yes it was one only the finest foods I have ever tasted. Shion don't lose her she is a rare jewel." he smiled at Chikaru. Chikaru blushed at the comment.

"Don't worry father she will never leave my side. I love her too much to harm her in any way." she gazed at her wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you to Shion."

"I hate to intrude but the baby is awake and we can't stop her from crying." the maid bowed deeply.

"I will..."

"No it's alright Shion you had a hard day I will take care of her." Chikaru kissed her band left the family alone.

"She is a great mother and wife. She is absolutely amazing Shion."

"Your mother is right. She is truly amazing. How are her designs coming along?" her father wiped his mouth after he had taken his last bite of chicken.

"They are coming along great. She has her new line coming out after Sachiko gets a little older. The company gave her all the time she needed to recover. They said they are lucky she had the line finished before the baby was born." she smiled as she bragged about her wife's skills.

"Well that's great. I can't wait to see her work. Her work is becoming world-wide I hear. You must be so proud of her." mother said.

"Yes I am very proud of her. She is a person that has words that can describe her. No words can ever match to her. They wouldn't even come close to her."

There was another knock at the door, before anyone could speak.

"Come in."

"Ma'am there is a couple here saying try are Chikaru-sama parents and wished to see her." he bowed and said.

"Bring them in here and stall Chikaru. Make sure she doesn't come in here." Shion stood from her seat. The butler bowed and left the Shion and her parents.

"Why are they here? I thought Chikaru said they didn't want to step foot in here." her mother spoke and prepared herself for the argument about to happen.

"She did and they did. Question is why are they here." Shion clenched her teeth and gripped the table.

"Am I missing something?" her father spoke.

"You will see in a minute dear."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"The door opened and a coupled steppes in. The man had black hair and brown eyes. He looked well dressed and the woman looked the Chikaru and dressed well.

"Hello what brings you to our home." Shion said calmly trying to sound as nice as she can while she controlled her anger.

"I wished to see Chikaru." the man spoke.

"Well sir she is currently busy at the moment but she ..." Shion was cut off.

"NOW DAMMIT! I will not sit back and let her destroy her life. We came here to collect her. She will be leaving with us." he yelled. That was it Shion snapped.

"Now you listen here. My wife will not be going anywhere. You have no right to destroy the happiness we had created after you pushed her into an abusive arranged marriage. So I suggest you leave this instance. And NEVER come back." Shion stood her ground and glared at the man. Shion parents stood and backed their daughter up.

The man walked further in the dinning room and smirked. "I do have a right. I am her father and she will obey me."

"Father? Mother? What are you doing here?" Chikaru entered the room from the opposite side of the doors. She had Sachiko in her arms and was bottle feeding her.

"So you did have the abomination. Chikaru will be coming with us and you will leave this charade behind. Including that thing you so-called a human." and her parents stepped forward but was frozen to the spot but the glare Chikaru mother was giving them. It was more powerful and scary then Chikaru's.

"Try again." Chikaru spoke

"Excuse me?" her father blinked once, twice.

"You heard me. I am staying right here. WITH MY DAUGHTER AND MY WIFE, so I suggest you leave. Disown me for all I care. I have a family who I love with all my heart and friends who support me in my decisions. I am staying here. You will no longer tell me what to do anymore. I am my own woman with my own life, dream, and future." Chikaru walked over and handed Sachiko to Shion and stomped over to her father.

"Fool!" he slapped her as hard as he could. She landed on the ground and looked up at him.

"CHIKARU!" Shion placed their daughter in her mothers arms and ran to her wife helping her up.

"You are disowned! You are no longer our Daughter!" he grabbed his wife hand and left the mansion.

"Chikaru are you alright?" Shion held her wife tight, examining her cheek that was bright red.

"Yes I never felt better in my life. It feels like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders. I said Sachiko will never her grandparents and the likes of them. I just rid of that problem." she smiled at Shion and held her close.

"Chikaru?" Shion whispered in her ear.

"Not now. Please not now." Shion held her tighter. Shion parents walked over and neeled.

"Chikaru, honey, we will always have us as parents. There is no need to worry." Shion mother kissed her on the forehead and handed her daughter to Shion.

"That's right. I will handle them later. I promise you they will not get away with hurting you." Shion father wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Thank You so much but please leave them be. Their time will come and when it does, they will crawl back. But for now I just want to forget this and continue with dinner." she closed her eyes and leaned against Shion. Shion and her family nodded and helped Chikaru up. They guided her to a nearby chair and wiped her fresh tears. After they calmed her and put Sachiko back to bed. Shion parents left leaving them alone.

"Chikaru come here." Shion laid next to Chikaru wrapping her arms around her wife as she cried silently. "Let it out love. Let it all out. It's over. They will not hurt you or Sachiko ever again." Chikaru moved closer into Shion embrace and cried. Shion rubbed her back trying to comfort her. They laid their until they both fell asleep in each other arms.

XXX

A week passes and it was time for the long-awaited appointment for Miyuki and Tamao. They had arrived at the doctor office. They signed in and waited for at least thirty minutes before they were called and escorted in the back, where they waited for about ten minutes until there was a knock at the door and a woman walked in.

"Hello I am Doctor Kashiwagi. I will be your doctor. Now let's have you lay back and let's see what we can find." she closed the door and sat next to the ultra sound machines. Tamao glanced at Miyuki and laid back. She winced when the doctor placed the cool jelly on the stomach.

"Now let's see if you are pregnant." she slid the instrument around her stomach. Tamao and Miyuki didn't look at the machine they gazed at each other in their eyes. The squeezed each other hand giving them support.

"Well Mrs Rokojo what do we have here." she spoke drawing their attention to the screen. The doctor froze the serene and zoomed in.

"What we are looking at is the very first stages of pregnant. Congratulations you are pregnant. I will step out for a moment to give you time to be alone." she closed the door behind her and leaned against with a smile. She knew that the couple had tried to get pregnant, but every time has failed.

"Miyuki. I...I..." Tamao teared staring at the screen. She squeezed her hand.

"I know. Tamao you did it. I can't believe it. We are going to have a baby. We are going to be parents. I love you so much." Miyuki teared with her. They stated at the screen crying silently. They finally were able to get pregnant after three times. Their dreams finally came true.

"We are going to invite everyone to dinner tomorrow. We have to share the great news." Tamao wiped away Miyuki tears and kissed her. Miyuki could only node and gaze at her wife.

"We will invite your parents Shizuma, Nagisa, and the group. They will be so happy. We will a huge dinner." Miyuki eye shown pure happiness.

"I agree Miyuki but first let's have a celebration of our own. Just the two of us. Let's go home and have a dinner and then we can celebrate. I just want to be in your arms Miyuki." Tamao teared again. She was so happy, she finally gave Miyuki what she and herself wanted. Their dreams have finally came true.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shizuma just come please." Miyuki has been on the phone with her for about twenty minutes.

"Say it Miyuki or Nagisa and I won't come." Shizuma giggled into the phone.

"Shizuma please."

"Miyuki say it. Hold on Nagisa just walked in." Shizuma set the phone down and helped her with Aiko.

"Hello Miyuki?" Nagisa picked up the phone.

"Thank god Nagisa. Will you and Shizuma come to dinner tonight?" she sighed in relief. Nagisa raised an eye brow but had an idea that Shizuma was agonizing Miyuki. so she decided to save Miyuki.

"Sure what time? Shizuma stop on the phone." Shizuma tried to pull the phone way from her, but Nagisa pushed her away.

"About eight and tell Shizuma to leave her antics at home. I need her for support and Tamao will need it to from you."

"Shizuma stop this is serious. Is everything OK?" Nagisa started to sound worried. Shizuma stopped and put her hand out for the phone. at first Nagisa was reluctant, but Aiko started to cry. Shizuma gave her a smirk, Nagisa sighed and handed the phone Shizuma and left to attend Aiko

"Miyuki its Shizuma. What's going on?" Shizuma sounded determined to find the answer from her.

"Shizuma just come and you will find out. And bring Aiko. We bought her a gift." Miyuki sighed.

"Very well we will come. I will talk to you when we arrive. I have to go so we can get ready." Shizuma said her good-bye and hung up.

"They are coming Tamao." Miyuki set her phone on the night stand and laid next to Tamao, taking her into her arms and held he tight.

"So is the rest of them except Remon and Kizuna, they said they have to go to Africa for Kizuna job. But they are coming and so are my parents. So are you ready my love?" she kisses her and then relaxes and closes her eyes.

"Yes I am. I don't care what anyone says. I will always stay next to your side. I love you." she kisses Tamao on the forehead and tighten her grip.

"I love you too."

XXX

"Welcome to our home. Please make yourself at home." Tamao opened the front door and allows Chikaru, Shion, and Sachiko in.

"Thank you for inviting us." chikaru hugs Tamao and walks in followed by Shion caring a sleeping Sachiko in a car seat.

"It's no problem the others are in the living room. I have to get back to the kitchen." Tamao closed the door and walked away. Chikaru and Shion walked into the living room and greeted shizuma and Nagisa, Hikari and Aname, Yaya and Tsubomi, Tamao parents.

"So does anyone have any clue why we are called here?" Yaya asked. Some of them shook their heads while Nagisa and Tamao parents were lost in thought.

"I don't know but let's just enjoy ourselves. Who knows it could be something big." Shion set Sachiko next to Aiko who was also asleep. She sat next to Shizuma and glanced at the rest. "Where is Miyuki?"

"Miyuki and Tamao are cooking." Nagisa answered.

"Alright." Shion sighed. They talked among themselves until Miyuki and Tamao walked in caring food and drinks. Once everything was settled down and everyone ate, Miyuki took Tamao hand causing Tamao to smile at here and lean into her wife.

"So will some one will like to tell us what is going on. You didn't sound very well Miyuki." Shizuma cut right straight to the point. Everyone had their eye on the couple as the looked into each other eyes and kissed.

"Tamao would you or me?"

"I think you should." Tamao grinned.

"Very well. Thank you for all coming to support us and just being here as a family. Tamao and I had a doctor appointment yesterday and we found some very exciting news. But before that we had hidden a secret from you all for Tamao sake. She didn't want anyone to know to prevent it from coming back up and upsetting her. She has had a miscarriage from the accident." Miyuki grabbed Tamao hand as she teared. Everyone gasped while Nagisa silently teared with her along with Tamao mother. "It was tragic for us but now we have over come with joy for Tamao is pregnant." everyone stayed silent as they took in the news. They had to adjust from tragic to over joyed. Miyuki glanced around then back at Tamao.

"You're pregnant?!" Nagisa jumped up wiping her tears. This shocked everyone.

"Yes Nagisa I am pregnant. We just found out yesterday." Tamao stood still staring at her family.

"Congratulations Tamao. I am so happy for you." Nagisa squealed and jumped into her arms. Tamao almost lost her footing but caught it. Everyone congratulated the couple and begin to have a party that they planned.

"I can't believe Tamao is having a baby. I am so happy I will have a grandchild." her mother cried tears of joy. Her husband held her tight.

"I am so happy for them. They really deserve to be happy." Yaya spoke to Hikari Aname and Tsubomi. Shion Chikaru Shizuma and Miyuki talked between them about what is going to happen and how painful it will be and other baby stuff.

"Where is Nagisa and Tamao?" Miyuki looked around and noticed they were missing.

XXX

Tamao stood on the balcony gazing into the velvet sky and thought back on the day she was told she had lost the child. She was thrown from her thought when she heard a knock at the door and Nagisa called her name.

"Come in Nagisa." Nagisa opened the door and strolled next to her. She looked upped and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Tamao are you alright?" she put her arm around Tamao giving her best friend support.

"I am fine Nagisa I was just thinking about..." she couldn't finish her sentence because Nagisa had interrupted her.

"I am sorry Tamao. It was all my fault. You would never of lost the baby if I just..." she started to cry.

"No Nagisa it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone fault..." she took Nagisa face into her hands and wiped the tears away. "The doctor said when the car hit us, the sac around the baby erupted and the baby drowned. But I didn't know I was pregnant. We had taken a test but it said I wasn't. I was so broken that I nearly broke down, but Miyuki stayed by my side and said that life will come to an end and my be the baby was just not meant to be for us yet. So I let the pain go and I moved on. I didn't want to worry everyone. I know it may be selfish of me for doing it this way but I needed to have closure on losing my first child. So I pushed all the pain away. Now Miyuki and I can finally be happy and have everything prepared when the baby is born." Tamao teared up but pushed them back. She wanted it this way and was determined to stay this way.

"Tamao you have really mature and have grown so strong. I could never be as strong as you." Nagisa hugged Tamao and held her tight.

"Nagisa?"

"Hmmmm."

Can you please not break my ribs you are crushing them." Tamao gasped. Nagisa giggled and apologized, letting go of her. They laughed and gazed back out to the night sky.

"maybe we should return. Our wives will start to worry and who knows what will happen." Nagisa spoke, pulling Tamao out of her thoughts.

"You are right. We should head back." they left the balcony and returned to the party. Everyone didn't ask any question on why they disappeared, instead they started to have fun by talking, telling jokes, and just making fun of Yaya and Tsubomi. It lasted for a couple of hours until it was almost midnight and everyone had to drive back. Everyone had left except Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Congratulations you two. I am happy for you." Shizuma and Nagisa hugged them one last time before they had left.

XXX

"I am so happy for them. I can't believe Tamao is pregnant. Miyuki is going to have a lot of fun with that." Yaya turned in her ninja crouch rocket and placed her helmet on her head.

"I know." Tsubomi followed her and put on her helmet and climbed on the back, holding the bag of snacks. Yaya turned on her turn signal and sped of the parking spot. She and Tsubomi kept quiet during the ride, wasn't normal. When they reached their apartment Tsubomi placed the bag in the kitchen and walked up stairs to their room. Yaya just sighed and silently followed her. She leaned against the door and gazed at her wife laying on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I know you are hurting. I am sorry but please don't shut me out. I know the doctor said you won't be able to have kids, but that doesn't matter anymore. Yea I wanted kids but listen. I only want to be happy with me and we can't have kids then we can't. that won't stop me from ever-loving you. We can find another way to have kids." Yaya pushes her self off the doorway and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tsubomi. She caressed her hair and held her hand. Tsubomi teared up and cried. Yaya laid next to her and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight and started to cry with her.

"Yaya why are you crying?" Tsubomi felt tears drops on her face. She looked up and saw her crying. She wiped her tears with her thumb.

"because you are hurting. And it hurts me. Yes I just want you to be happy. If you want kids I can have them or we can find another way. Just please stop hurting and don't shut me out." Yaya hurried her face into Tsubomi hair and wept. Tsubomi held tight to Yaya arm.

"I am not shutting you out. I am hurting because I couldn't make you happy. I know how much you wanted me to have your child. I just wanted you to be happy." Tsubomi gained Yaya attention and spoke sadly.

"Sweetheart I was already happy." Yaya kissed her until the tears from both of them stopped. They laid there in each others arms thinking way of having a baby. Yaya didn't understand why Tsubomi couldn't. All she knew she had to have surgery and it was slightly risky.

"Yaya? What if I had the surgery?" Tsubomi pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"It's your choice love. If you do I will be there by your side." Yaya cupped he face.

"Alright I will get the surgery. As long as you will be next to me before and after."

"I will be. That is a promise."

"On Monday I will call my doctor and will make an appointment. And Yaya thank you."

"For what?"

"Being next to me when I wake up and fall asleep next to me everyday. Also just give me the support I need."

"Anything else?"

"And just giving me the life I wanted with you."

"And?"

"What else do you want me to say?!" she pushed her away. Yaya giggled.

"Well what about the amazing sex I give you?"

Tsubomi face turned bright red. She stared at her with a a blank face. "Yaya keep your hormones in check. But I have to agree the sex is pretty awesome." Tsubomi gave in because she didn't want an argument to break out. She sighed and leaned back into Yaya arms. Yaya just grinned and tightened her grip around her waist.

"I guess I win then. Well no matter what happens I will be right there by your side. I will always love you my Sakura."

XXX

"Alright are sure you want to have the surgery? It has a slight risk it will not work." her doctor went over the procedure.

"Yes. I am hundred percent sure." Tsubomi tightened the grip on Yaya hand silently ask for support.

"Alright the surgery will happen next week on Tuesday. Now one last time all we are going to do is open your ovaries and cut the knots that have formed to allow the eggs to pass through. Once that is down we will take the sperm that we have created and place it in you. Now the risk is if the knots should form again then you will be in tremendous amour of pain that will have you suffer for about a month." the doctor explained on last time.

"Thank you so much doctor for everything." she stood up and shook the doctor hand before her and Yaya left the office and headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yaya please be here when I wake up." Tsubomi slurred her words because of the medicine the doctors had given her to put her to sleep. It was the day of the surgery. Nagisa, Tamao, Tsubomi parents, and Hikari were all their to give her the support and to make sure Yaya didn't do anything reckless, her nerves could send her over the edge.

The nurse and the doctor pushed her in to the operation room when she finally fell asleep. Yaya smiled knowing the grip she was still giving her when she had to pry her hand away from Yaya hand.

"Don't worry we will take care of her." Chiyo Reassured her. At Tsubomi request Kagome was the one to do the operation. Everyone felt better that way. Chiyo smiled and walked into the room.

"She will be fine Yaya. Let's just go back to the waiting room." Hikari grabbed Yaya hand and gently pushed her towards the waiting room.

"How is she?"'Tamao asked when she saw the girls entering the room. Nagisa looked up from her book. Tsubomi mother stood and hugged Yaya who returned the hug.

"They just started." Yaya took a deep breath. She and her mother in law sat next to each other. She interlaced her hand with her giving her support to her daughters wife. She loved Yaya ever since a man from her husband's company tried to force himself on her daughter and Yaya had literally put him in the hospital when she beat him senseless and then when he tried to run threw him out the window. She was shocked but happy because he also tried to take down the company before that.

"Thank you everyone." Yaya sheepishly spoke. It was about 6 hours when Kagome walked into the waiting room and addressed the group.

"She is fine. After she wakes up we will take her back to her room. I managed to cut the knots and allowed the eggs to pass through. Then after we closed her up we inserted The sperm. In other word the surgery was a success, even if the knots reform and she does end up pregnant, it will affect no one. Congrats Yaya you may be a mother soon." Kagome explain. Yaya sighed and relaxed in relief. Tsubomi mother smiled.

"Congratulations Yaya!" they all said. After about an hour of waiting Yaya and her in-laws went up to the room while the other left to give the privacy.

When they entered the room, Tsubomi was hooked up to machines to allow painkillers enter her body. Yaya sat next her wife and held her hand. Her mother did the same on the other side while her father stood at the foot of the bed. Tsubomi slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Yaya.

"Hello beautiful." Yaya whispered and caressed her cheek.

"Hi." Tsubomi groggy spoke. She slightly leaned into Yaya hand.

"how do you feel?" her mother asked as she smiled at Yaya and Tsubomi. Her father smiled along with her. He was extremely happy for his daughter.

"Fine and in pain. Did it work?" she tightened her grip on Yaya hand.

"Kagome said yes the knots have been removed and she allowed eggs to move then she placed the sperm in you. Now it's just playing the playing the waiting game." Yaya smiled at her and captured her lips. Tsubomi kissed back and closed her eyes.

"OK. When can we go home?"

"I don't know. Why don't you get some rest and I will find out." she kisses her on the forehead and stands up. She looks at her in-laws and smiles.

"Yes we need to be leaving too. Please get better sweetheart. If you need anything just give us a call." her mother spoke as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Alright I will." Tsubomi closed her eyes and feel back asleep. Everyone quietly left the room and went their separate ways.

XXX

It's been about two months since the surgery. Everyone was gathering at Nagisa and Shizuma house for Aiko first birthday. Nagisa was a bit jumpy because it was also the her anniversary for the accident. Shizuma told her that she should worry more about their daughter birthday then the accident. Even though they haven't caught Shizuma step mother, they learned from Chikaru that she has left and won't be back for a couple of years. The were thankful for the news but it didn't help.

"Aiko come here." Nagisa called out as she walked out of the room chasing Aiko who was running. "We need to dress you for the party."

"I am home." Shizuma called out when she shut the front door, placing her keys on the counter. She smiled when she saw Aiko running towards her. She kneeled down and scooped her daughter up. Aiko giggled and wiggled in her mother arms.

"Welcome home love." Nagisa walked around the corner and kissed her wife. "Now that you are here can you help me with Aiko, she won't let me dress her." Nagisa smiled.

"Of course angel." Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa waist and lead her into Aiko room. After they chased Aiko around her room, they were finally able to dress her in a black and blue dress. Nagisa was wearing a red shirt with a Jean mini skirt. As for Shizuma she was at home so she wanted to be comfortable which means. Jeans and a very low-cut shirt, that Nagisa was fuming. She didn't want her to wear it today because their friends was coming over, but after a couple of promises of allowing Shizuma to wear it after everyone left, she would be allowed to wear it and of course, Shizuma wouldn't be Shizuma if she didn't make Nagisa promise her to take it off of her at the end of the night.

Ding, dong.

"Shizuma can you get that." Nagisa called out of the bathroom as she was finishing getting ready.

"Sure angel." Shizuma places Aiko on the floor, walks to the door and opens it. "Well hello there gorgeous. I wish I met you before my wife. I got it how about a quick kiss before Nagisa comes in." Shizuma leans against the door and gazing at her mother in law.

"Shizuma why must you always antagonize me every time I see you. I wonder if my husband will chase you down again." Mrs Aoi returned the smile. Shizuma froze on the spot. Mrs Aoi laughed when she saw death run through Shizuma eyes.

"You just had to bring that up. You weren't supposed to walk in on me sleeping and calling your name. I was dreaming of Nagisa." she opens the door more and allows Mrs Aoi to enter.

"Hello mother. You can just the gift on the table. Shizuma where is Aiko?" Nagisa walked out of the bathroom and looked around. Mrs Aoi giggled while Shizuma closed the door and walked into the living room and froze.

"She was right here." Shizuma walked past Nagisa into Aiko room. She stopped and noticed Aiko shoes was off leading in to the closest. "I wonder where my daughter as ran off too." Shizuma plays along by walking past the cracked door leading into the closest. She could hear giggling. She looks under the bed and sighs. "I guess not here.  
" she looks around and walks past the closest again.

She hears the door bell again, Nagisa answering it and hearing Tamao and Miyuki. She turns her attention back to the closet. She flings the door open, "Gotcha!" she grabs giggling Aiko and starts to tickle her. She laughs with Aiko and releases her tickling class. She picks her up and takes her into the living room.

"Where did she hide this time?" Nagisa stand up from the couch and takes Aiko into he arms. Shizuma giggles and sits next to her.

"The closest. I swear every chance she gets, she runs for the hills. I have no clue where she gets that from." she looks at her wife along with her Mrs. Aoi.

"Why are you staring at me?" she finally notices te looks from them.

"Nagisa I think what they are trying to say is that Aiko gets her disappearing acts from you." Tamao giggles. Miyuki laughs at Nagisa face turning bright red.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." she tries to run away by answering the door. She walks over and opens the door. "Thank god Chikaru you can help me prove them wrong. I do not disappear, do I?" Nagisa helps carry in the gifts and food. Shion carries in Sachiko and the diaper bag.

"No Nagisa it not who disappears I believe the one who always disappears was a certain sliver-haired woman." Shion sets down Sachiko in the living room, unbuckling Sachiko and then handing her to Tamao. As she helped Nagisa and Chikaru in the kitchen.

"That is right. She would always disappear from meetings and every chance she had gotten." Miyuki turns her gaze from Sachiko to Shizuma Mrs Aoi laughs as she watched everything be directed to q now blushing Shizuma.

"OK fine you all win...traitors." Shizuma glares at the group. They all laugh. Everyone comes finally. They all gather in the living room laughing telling stores about Tsubomi appointments and work. Laughing at the children as Aiko had perfected Shizuma's gaze. Shion scooped up her daughter away from Aiko.

"I can't believe she had perfected the gaze." everyone including Shizuma was stunned.

"She is so my daughter." she triumphantly says as she picks up her daughter and tosses her into the air. Everyone giggles at the ex-Casanova woman.

"Who wants cake?" Chikaru called from the kitchen. She brings out the cake, which was pink and had a Teddy bear on it under it said happy birthday Aiko. They were singing happy birthday, when Aiko stuck her hands in it and threw a piece at Shizuma hitting her in the face. Everyone bust out laughing.

"Awe the precious cake!" Nagisa cries. Shizuma smirks.

"Here Nagisa have a piece it is delicious." Shizuma grabs a handful of cake and squished it into her face. Nagisa licks it and smiles.

"You are right this is delicious." Nagisa licks a piece off of Shizuma face. Everyone rooms their eyes and walks out of the room.

"Since you both want to clean each other up, we will take Aiko into the bathroom and clean her." Miyuki grabs Aiko from her chair and leads her into the bathroom.

After everyone was clean and Shizuma and Nagisa forced themselves from away from each other it was tome to open presents. Shizuma sets Aiko in the middle of the floor and sits behind her, pulling Nagisa next to her. Nagisa leans her head against Shizuma shoulder and smiles, ruffling up Aiko silver hair.

"Here Shizuma " Mrs Aoi hands her a small box with a red ribbon on it. Shizuma hands it to Aiko. Aiko pulls off the ribbon, opening the box reviling a bracelet. It was pink and had a heart with her name in cursive. Everyone thought it was gorgeous. Next was Shion and Chikaru, it was a dress that Chikaru had designed. It was flowery and pink. With a bow in the front. Then was Miyuki and Tamao: a Teddy bear. Hikari and Aname was a horse stuff animal from Aname last competition. Yaya and Tsubomi was a motorcycle toy with a Teddy bear that had a red ribbon tied around his neck.

"Thank you all for the wonderful gift." Shizuma helped picked up the other toys and books that were sent from the company, that just arrived. She picked up the wrapping paper.

"Shizuma what did you get Aiko?" Miyuki noticed Shizuma and Nagisa hasn't given he the present yet.

"It's in our bathroom. I will bring it out when we clean up a little." Shizuma said as Nagisa and her moved the baby guard between the kitchen and living room. Once everything was clean and set up Nagisa sat in the middle of the floor pulling Aiko into her lap and trying to keep her attention. Shizuma silently moved into her bedroom. Nagisa was successful as Shizuma came out with a fluffy white dog with a red ribbon tied around her collar.

"Aiko look what your mommy has." Nagisa said to drive her attention to Shizuma placing the puppy on the floor.

"Puppy!" Aiko squealed. The puppy sniffed around then jumped on Aiko pushing her back. Everyone smiled as she spoke. She did talk but not much she usually laughed or giggled.

"Um...what type of dog is that?" Hikari noticed it was not a Japanese breed.

"It's called an American Eskimo. It was on the most protective dogs in the world. But just not protective it's very playful and obedient. It's literally the perfect breed. I had bought him on my last business trip in New York. He was perfect for her. Look at them." shizuma turned everyone attention to Aiko and the puppy as try played together. They smiled and giggled watching them play.

Knock knock.

Shizuma and Nagisa glanced at each other than the door. Shizuma walked over, looking out the peep-hole. She opened the door.

"What can I do for you, soma?" soma worked for the apartment complex they lived in.

"I am sorry for the intrusion Hanazono-San. This package just came for Aiko." he handed her a medium  
Size box. She look qt the return address. It was from Remon and Kizuna. She smiled and thanked him. After he left she closed the door. She placed the box in front of Aiko. The puppy sniffed and jumped back when the boxed moved. She moved closer and started to growl and show his teeth. Shizuma removed the note that was camouflage with the wrapping.

"Shizuma Nagisa and Aiko

"Happy birthday Aiko. Demon and I are still in Africa and we wanted to be there but we can't still. Still tied down here. Well we thought it was cute so we got you it Aiko. Happy birthday to Nagisa. We know for your birthday you just want to be with your family so that's enough for you. Well have to go.  
Peace Remon and Kizuna  
PS Shizuma make sure you don't let it bite anyone. And also be careful when you open there is instructions when you take off the wrapping paper.

"With that Nagisa pulled Aiko away from the box and moved her away to the other side of the couch. The puppy still growling was a sign that it was not safe. Everyone stood up and moved to where Nagisa was. Shizuma took off the lid slamming it back down.

"I hope I am just imagining things. Chikaru help me with the wrapper." Shizuma and Chikaru pulled off the wrapping paper then the cardboard the was taped around the cage. She and everyone stood staring at the black snake.

"Is that what I think it is." Nagisa asks. Everyone nodes slowly, stunned as can be.

"Why the hell did the send Aiko a king cobra?" Shizuma yelled as she pulled the puppy away from the glass cage.

"How are we going to get rid of it. For damn sure it's not staying here." Nagisa said as she kept her eyes on the snake. Everyone shrugged.

"I will call animal control." Shizuma sighed as she held the puppy the and walked to her phone. Everyone stayed where they were until animal control came and removed the snake.

"Well it is cute." Chikaru said as she broke the silence. Shion stared at her with a blank expression.

"Only you my love. Only you." Shion kisses her wife on the cheek. Everyone giggles at Shion. Aiko party was coming to an end, and it was time for Nagisa party.

"Have fun and don't worry the children will be fine." Mrs Aoi was going to baby sit Sachiko and Aiko. The girls left te apartment and went to Nagisa favorite club Wild Star. When they entered the found a table.

"Tamao, Tsubomi, you both are not allowed to drink. You are to help me get Nagisa as drunk as she can be." Shizuma smirk and gazed at Nagisa. "She needs to enjoy her birthday." Nagisa gave her a blank look.

"Shizuma how did you graduate Miator?" Miyuki ask as she laughed. She and Shion were already drinking, followed by Shizuma and Nagisa. Hikari and Aname had left after Aiko party and went home, Aname had a contest tomorrow.

"Bottoms up!" Shizuma said as she and Nagisa took shot. They winced as the shot burned down their throats. Shizuma watched Miyuki and Tamao dance.

"Let's dance." she stood up and grabbed Nagisa hand, dragging her on to the dance floor. Yaya wrapped her arm around Tsubomi shoulders and started a drinking contest with Shion.

"Shion please don't drink too much." Chikaru leaned forward and proper herself up on the table looking at the girls drink their 10 shots.

"Don't worry baby. I won't drink too much to where I will pass out like Nagisa will." she pointed out at the bar and watches Shizuma buy Nagisa another drink. Chikaru looked over and shook her head. Miyuki and Tamao walked over and looked to where the girls were looking.

"Does anyone know how many she has had?" Tamao questioned. Some of them shrugged their shoulders.

"She has had 4 beers, 12 shots and , two screwdrivers. Shizuma is set on her getting beyond plastered." Miyuki watched as Shizuma had to help Nagisa walk over to the table. She helped Nagisa sit on the chair and stood next to her to make sure she doesn't fall off.

"Don't you think she has enough?" Tamao questioned her, looking concerned about her friend.

"No not yet." shizuma laughed at Shion and Yaya as they slammed their last shot down.

"I want to join the next contest..." Nagisa raised her hand and slammed it on the table. Yaya and Shion smiled and ordered another round.

"Miyuki will be on my team to make it fair." Shion said. Tamao, chikaru, and Tsubomi all glanced at each other. Shizuma laughed and walked away.

The waitress brought the rounds and set them on the table. They started the contest. Everyone stared at the ones drinking. They laughed when Nagisa and Shion feel off the table.

Chikaru and Tsubomi help them up, trying not to laugh. Shizuma finally returned she set the tray of shot that were specially made for them. She notice Nagisa leaning against a smirking Yaya.

"What happened?" shizuma walked to Nagisa side and leaned her against her. Nagisa looked into shizuma eyes. She snaked her arms around Shizuma neck and smirk. Before shizuma could do anything Nagisa pulled in for a forceful kiss. Shizuma kissed her right back, deepening the kiss by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"And leave it to shizuma to start something. OK I think it's time for us to leave we been here for 4 hours and it's almost closing and get these two out of the public eye. The way they are headed, I don't want to follow a clothing trail." Tamao said as she pulled Miyuki into her arms and helped her up. Chikaru and Tsubomi helped their wives out of the club. Shizuma pulled away and carried Nagisa bridal-style, she couldn't even walk.

Tamao and chikaru drive back to shizuma place. They helped each other up to the place. Tsubomi had to take the keys from shizuma and unlock the door. Mrs Aoi put her book down and stood up.

"Oh my god what happened?" she became worried when everyone walks in and Shizuma carrying Nagisa , who is passed out.

"Shizuma got her beyond plastered. So she started drinking contest which lead to the rest of them getting plastered. So all the blame is Shizuma." Tsubomi explained, resulting a glaring Shizuma. Tamao and Chikaru giggled. Miyuki, Yaya, and Shion were all on the couch falling asleep.

"Sh-iz-uma. Let's go to bed I am so wet for you." Nagisa woke up and started kissing her neck before anyone could say anything. Shizuma blushed then smirked.

"Well if you excuse me ladies I believe the birthday girl is wanting her present and I shall not keep her waiting. You are welcome to stay the night. You know where everything is. Have a good night girls." she carried Nagisa into their bedroom and closed the door.

The sober ones blushed as the drunk ones followed her lead.

"Tamao dear I think we should stay the night." Miyuki stood up and wrapped her arms around Tamao and kissed her passionately. Mrs Aoi knew what was to happen so she went to the closet and grabbed all the blankets and pillows for the girls. She set the on the table.

"Please don't make too much noise the children are asleep and you don't want to wake them." with that she left as fast as she can before she would be witness to anything.

"Tsubomi baby, please sleep with me love. I want to so bad." Yaya groaned as Tsubomi grabbed the pillow and blanket and walked into the study. She returned and dragged Yaya into the study.

"Chikaru please sweetness. Help me drive this urge away." Shion pulled chikaru on top of her and kissed her. Miyuki pulled Tamao into the guest room and shut the door. Chikaru had received the hint from the others and pushed Shion on the couch.

"So my love are you ready?" Chikaru smirk, Shion pulled her in for a kiss. The rest of the night was full of love- making and moaning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After a very long night of passion and pleasure, the apartment slept quietly, except Shizuma Aiko and Sachiko. Shizuma had awoken early because Sachiko was crying and Aiko was running through the house. Shizuma had changed and fed the kids. She had also called Nagisa mother to take Aiko to the zoo. She had come picked her and left.

Tamao had woken up and found Sachiko and shizuma sitting at the dinning room table. Shizuma had read while Sachiko was sound asleep. Shizuma placed a finger in her mouth and telling Tamao to be quiet. She pointed to chikaru laying on top of Shion. Shion arm was wrapped over the arm with he face buried into chikaru hair. Chikaru had her hand interlocked with Shion laying off the couch.  
Tamo nodded and quietly sat next to shizuma.

"How did you sleep?" shizuma whispered.

"Great and wonderful." Tamao whispered back

"That's great. I am going to make breakfast when I finished this chapter, would you mind helping me?" she whispered. Tamao nodded. Shizuma smiled, she put her book down after her she had finished.

She and Tamao went to the kitchen. They pulled out eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage, and rice. Tamao started to cook the rice and bacon. Shizuma started to cook the biscuits. They tried not to make too much noise, but unfortunately it had woken Chikaru. She pulled on her underwear, shirt and pants, then covered Shion. She walked into the kitchen after she picked Sachiko and kissed her.

"Good morning I hope you slept well." Shizuma asked chikaru. Chikaru smiled and giggled.

"I slept great. What about you angel did you sleep great too?" she rubbed her and Sachiko nose together, causing her to giggle. Tamao smile.

"I hope I will be a great mother like you both." Tamao said under her breath. Shizuma being shizuma had amazing hearing and heard it.

"Don't worry you will be. Chikaru and I know all the ups and downs, what to do and what not to do. So there is nothing to worry about. We will help you...now Miyuki on the other hand."'shizuma said as she checked the biscuits. Tamao flipped the bacon. Tamao was about to say something when, Yaya holding her head walked into the dinning room and plopped down on the chair.

"Good morning. I will get you some water and aspirin." shizuma walked to the cabinet pulling a glass and the aspirin down. She set them down on the table and pulled the water pitcher put of the fridge then pouring a glass.

"Thank you." Yaya took the pills.

"So I am going to take it our lovers are still asleep." Chikaru looked over at Shion. Now slowly waking up.

"Nagisa will call for me when she is awake. When she drinks like she did last night, she is still drunk when she wakes up." shizuma sat down at the table.

"Miyuki is asleep but give it about ten more minutes till her body is missing me." tamao followed shizuma and giggled.

"Tsubomi is in the bathroom. She has been in there all morning. I don't know what's wrong with her. Some mornings she is sick the next she is not. Then during the day she is so emotional it's like living with a skittsafrinic." Yaya put her head down. The others exchanges glances and smiled.

"Yaya is Tsubomi pregnant?" Tamao was the first to ask. Yaya shook her head.

"No the doctor said she wasn't. The test they did showed she wasn't. And she does want to have surgery again either. So we will not have any kids." Yaya sighed and sounded defeated.

"I am sorry Yaya. But don't worry at least you can have all the fun you want and not worry about anything." shizuma grinned. The girls laughed and giggled, waking Shion in the process. She rolled on her side, calling for Chikaru. Chikaru passed Sachiko to Tamao, and grabbed a cup of water and the aspirin, taking it to Shion.

"Thank you love." she sat up slightly taking them. Chikaru sat on the floor laying her head on Shion lap.

"Before you ask, Sachiko as been feed, changed, and is sitting at the table with the others." chikaru smiled as Shion ran her fingers through chikaru hair, she wrapped her other arm over her eyes to prevent the sunlight from hitting them.

"Thank you love." Shion mumbled

"Chikaru if she wants she con go lay down with Nagisa. A matter of fact why don't we put everyone with a hang over in my room." shizuma looked around then back at chikaru. Chikaru gazed at Shion trying to sit up. She groaned and laid back down.

"I think I will stay right here." Shion groaned as chikaru giggled. Miyuki walked into the living room holding her head. Tamao handed Sachiko to shizuma, she walked over to Miyuki kissing her.

"Good morning love how do you feel?"

"My head is pounding." she leaned against Tamao. She guided her to the table, getting her a glass of water and the bottle of pills. Miyuki accepted it. She took them and leaned against Tamao.

Tamao wrapped he arms around her and held her. Shizuma placed Sachiko in he chair and checked the food. Yaya stood up to get more water. Shizuma stopped dead center and smiled. Yaya noticed and only sighed when it clicked.

"Shizuma."

"My wife is awake, if you will excuse me." shizuma got a glass of water and the medicine. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Shion sat up slowly with the help of chikaru. Tamao ran her fingers through Miyuki hair. It was silent until they heard a loud scream. Yaya, Tamao, and chikaru through their heads ups and glanced at each other. The others held their heads and grained loudly.

"Yaya!" Tsubomi yelled as she fan into the room. Yaya stood up in time. Tsubomi tackled her, crying on her shoulder.

"Tsubomi what's wrong what happened?!" Yaya pushed her to see her face. Tsubomi took deep breaths trying to calm down, but the excitement in her voice was being more and more noticeable.

"Yaya. I love you so much! I have wonderful news." Tsubomi squealed. Everyone shared a glance. Yaya smiled.

"And what's that my love. You had another amazing night. Well sweetheart of course you did. I was their remember." Yaya giggled, earning herself a deadly glare from Tsubomi. It quickly faded when she remember why she was so excited.

"Yes I did but that not why...Yaya...I am pregnant. The sugary worked. We going to have a baby!" Tsubomi wrapped her arms around Yaya neck. Yaya shock for a second. She grinned big wrapping her arms around her.

"that is wonderful. We are going to have a a baby, did you here we are going to have a baby!" Yaya stood up with her in her arms and twirled around. The girls congratulated them. Yaya and Tsubomi gazed at each other.

"I love you so much Tsubomi, thank you." Tsubomi kissed Yaya passionately. Chikaru ran into the kitchen as they began to smell the food burning.

"Looks like we will go out to eat or order something for breakfast." Tamao said. Shizuma opened the bedroom door as Nagisa ran into the bathroom slamming it.

"Is she ok?" Yaya questioned. She held on to Tsubomi tighter.

"Yes she is still a little drunk but she will be fine. Just give her time." she walked into the kitchen and defiled the glass of water. She walked over the table and sat down. Chikaru helps Shion to the table and sets her down as Tamao does the same with miyuki.

"By the way, who screamed?" shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"Shizuma I am sorry I am just so excited...I am going to have a baby." Tsubomi squealed. Shizuma smiled.

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you." Yaya grinned as she looked loving into Tsubomi eyes. Nagisa slumped over holding her stomach, leaning against the wall, slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Congrats." was all she said before she put her head down on the table holding her head. Shizuma smiled and rubbed her back. Everyone smiled and giggled.

"I guess you were right, she is still drunk." Yaya laughed, as the others the giggling turning into the same laughter as yaya's. Nagisa groaned, lifting her head up, glaring at them.

"Don't even start."

"I am sorry, but we have never seen you like this. But I do hoped you had an amazing time last night." Yaya laughing still. Nagisa found this the perfect opportunity to take her revenge.

"Yes I did. At the club and after the club. But as I seem to remember correctly it was shizuma saying that I was screaming louder than anyone this morning, which means I enjoyed it more than anyone here." Nagisa smirked. Everyone laughed as hard as they could. They knew she was only getting Yaya back, so it was no hard feelings.

"Your right. I will agree because even I don't have a Casanova girl." Yaya smirked. Shizuma decided to step in before Nagisa was enraged.

"That's enough. So are you ready to eat?" shizuma stood up. Chikaru shook her head.

"It's burnt shizuma."

"Oh so you are defending her now figures." Yaya equally smirked.

"No. She has been bullied by a lot of girls after she graduated from miator, when we were in college. Everyone found out about my past and the made fun of her. So I am not defending her. I am defending you before she snaps. She literally put a woman in the hospital after she said Nagisa was only with me because I gave it good, but I was going to just leave after I was bored with her. She sent Nagisa over the limit. So please stop before she does the same." shizuma gazed at everyone faces of shock, when they stared at Nagisa.

"That woman just made me so mad. But anyways where is the food I am hungry." Nagisa smiled and looked at shizuma.

"Well love looks like we have to go out and eat." she sighed, she knew how much Nagisa loved her cooking. Nagisa pouted a little.

"Why don't we go to the new restraunt." Tamao offered. The girls showed a quick glance.

"That sounds perfect." shizuma agreed. The girls stood up and was dressed within the hour. Aiko and Mrs. Aoi had returned and went with them. As usual shizuma embarrassed Nagisa every chance she had, it was either her hangover or majorly flirting or even just she really loved to see everyone blush. And of course she loved every second of it.

XXX

Months passed, part of the group still in their hiding places, while te others lived their lives to the fullest.

"SHIZUMA! NAGISA! WAKE UP!" the answer machine yelled. Shizuma growled at it as she forced herself away from Nagisa. She stormed out of their room.

"Miyuki this had better...alright we are on our way...what room...see you then." shizuma placed the phone back on its hook. She sighed not wanting to leave. She walked back into the bedroom.

"Love who was it?" Nagisa was half awake. Shizuma walked over to the closet pulling cloths out for both.

"Sweety please get dressed we have to leave for the hospital. I will dress Aiko and place her in the car seat." shizuma as she dressed. Nagisa sat up covering her bare form. Shizuma smirked and sat down next to her taking her hands in hers. "It seems that our best friend are having their baby."

Nagisa went wide-eyed and jumped over shizuma graving her cloths and tossing them on. "Well what are you waiting for let's get Aiko and go." shizuma giggled and followed her orders. They left their place and took them twenty minutes to teach the hospital. They reached the room and could her moaning. Nagisa knocked on the door.

The swung open. "Thank god you made it. Nagisa she has asked for you." Miyuki said. She stepped aside and allowed them to enter. Nagisa paced over to Tamao. Tamao clenching to the railing. Sweat beading and running down her face.

"I am here Tamao. Relax and breath. It will be all over soon." Nagisa took a handkerchief and dabbed on her forehead. Miyuki sat on the opposite side taking her hands in hers.

"It's alright the doctor is on her way. Just hang in there love." Miyuki leaned down and kissed her.

"It hurts so much. My insides are tearing from the inside out." she moaned in pain, allowing tears fall from her eyes. Miyuki wiped them, watching the love her life suffer knowing she can't do anything.

The door swung open, Tamao parents rushed in. Shizuma pulled Nagisa away and leaned against the wall with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Tamao it's going to be ok. You and the baby will be fine." Tamao mother spoke gently and encouragingly. Miyuki nodded. Tamao screamed loudly, waking Aiko. Nagisa pulled away, taking her out of the car seat and trying to calm her down. Shizuma rubbed Nagisa back.

"Oh my god! Miyuki you will pay for this!" Tamao screamed. The nurse and doctor ran in.

"It's time I need everyone to leave except the people agreed to stay here." she looked at everyone. Shizuma grabbed the car seat and slightly pushed Nagisa out the door. Tamao father followed them after her kissed Tamao on her forehead. Miyuki and Tamao mother moved to the side and allowed the doctor and nurse take over.

XXX

Three hours have passed since they left the room. Nagisa leaning against shizuma, as she talked to Tamao dad. Shizuma waited for the others to come. Chikaru and Shion were on their way but they lived about an hour away. Yaya and Tsubomi were on tour in another country. Hikari and Aname were also out of the country, no one rarely saw the two anyways.

"It's been so long. It never took this long when Tamao was born. I hope everything is alright." Tamao father had stated in a worried tone. Shizuma was about to say something when she noticed a familiar couple walking forward them. Tamao father looked in the direction and stood up. "It's nice to see you again Mrs Rokujō. I can understand why you are here but him, I can not." he stood and bowed to the Mrs, but glared at the Mr.

"It's good to see you too. He has decided to accept the marriage of our daughters. But anyways how are they?" she took a seat next too him.

"We don't know. No one has come and talked to us yet." Mr Suzumi stated. Mrs Rokujō sighed and looked over qt her husband. He looked away at the floor.

"I suggest you behave or my father will receive another phone call. Are we clear on this?" she demanded. He nodded and leaned back in his chair. She turned her attention to Tamao father again.

"It's a girl!" Tamao mother ran in and jumped into her husbands arms as he stood in front his seat. Shizuma smiled and kissed Nagisa on the forehead sensing that she was still uneasy about pregnancy. Miyuki mother relaxed and stood, as soon as she stood she was engulfed into a huge hug by the Suzumi couple.

"How is the family?" shizuma asked.

"They are wonderful. Tamao and Miyuki are being transferred to another room as we speak. As for the baby, she is headed to the newborn wing, as the blue headed nurse called it. They said wait until a nurse comes and retrieves us." she released everyone and spoke. They all smiled except Mr Rokujō. He looked at his wife and jumped up.

"I am sorry dear but it's time for me to go to the office. I still have that meeting to attend to. When I finish I will come back." he kissed his wife and sped out of the room. Everyone glanced at the door.

"Why is he here anyways?" shizuma questioned.

"Because my father made it perfectly clear that if he doesn't accept of daughter choice, he will be cut of from the family, stripped of his title and marriage, and lose everything he had going good for him. My father didn't take to kindly to when he learned how he was treating his favorite granddaughter, that reminds me I must call him and tell him the news. If you will excuse me." she stood up pulling out her phone and walking into a secluded part of the hospital. Shizuma and Mr Suzumi giggled at the predicament that mr Rokujō had placed himself in.

"I feel so sorry for him. I know what he did to them was wrong, but still being stripped of everything. I can only imagine the pain he must feel." Mrs Suzumi sighed.

"Don't feel too bad. He is actually getting off easy, from my understanding. Miyuki grandfather hated her arrange marriage, but he couldn't do anything about because the family she was being married into. Even though he tried. But now since he is going to have his revenge for almost ruining her life, well I can only imagine what is going to happen if he is ready to completely take Miyuki father down." shizuma pulled Nagisa on to her lap when she finally feel asleep. The Suzumi couple glanced at each other than back at Mrs Rokujō walking their way.

"I am sorry. My Father will be here in a couple of hours." she smiled taking her seat again. Everyone glanced at each other. She smiled at everyone trying to ease some of the tension that had just formed.

An hour has passed, Shion, Chikaru, and Sachiko had finally shown. They sat in front of the Hanazono couple. Everyone was engaged in a conservation when Chiyo had shown.

"Hello I am here to escort you all to Tamaoonee-sama room." she smiled and waited for everyone to grab the stuff. When they were ready, she lead them to the room.

When they had arrived, Chiyo left to check on the newborn. Mrs Suzumi had knocked on the door. It was a moment before the nurse had answered.

"Hello, please come in, but be quiet they are asleep." she whispered. They walked in and smiled at the couple. Tamao laying on her side while Miyuki laid next to her having her arms wrapped her sound Tamao, but she was facing her. Their foreheads were touching, with smiles on their faces.

"Now that is what I call a perfect picture." Chikaru said. The other giggled softly. Shion and shizuma placed the children down next to the window and leaned against the wall. Nagisa, chikaru and the mothers sat in the chairs, while Mr Suzumi stood at the foot of the bed. They were talking very softly, trying not to disturb the sleep pair.

Miyuki opened up her eyes slowly and smiled at the Tamao's sleeping yet exhausted face. She brushed the hair away from her face, kissing her in the process. Tamao kissed her back but didn't wake up, she stretched and snuggled closer to Miyuki.

"Now that I think is so cute and perfect blackmail. Rokujō Miyuki showing a kind heart when we all know she is so meant to the bone." shizuma snickered. Nagisa glared at her. Miyuki snapped her eyes and looked at the guests. She rolled on her side and placed a hand on her forehead then looking at her wrist watch.

"How long have I been asleep?" Miyuki glared at Shizuma.

"We only been here for a couple of minutes. And it's been about two hours since the baby was born, we don't know." Mrs Suzumi spoke.

"How do you feel Miyuki?" her mother asked.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Miyuki was surprised to find her here.

"Well my granddaughter was born why else. Oh before I forget, your grandfather is also on his way. And you father is at his office playing CEO. But don't mind him, he will come when he can." she smiled at her daughter. Miyuki was a little shock on the news she had just heard. She never expected to hear her father was coming.

"Thank you?" was all she could say.

"How was she?" Nagisa asked. Everyone knew how sensible the topic was, so they were shocked when they heard the question.

"She was amazing Nagisa. But take it from me, the pain was unbearable. My hand still is throbbing because of it." Miyuki giggle. Nagisa smiled.

Knock, knock.

Mr. Suzumi answered the door, allowing Chiyo to enter. She bowed to everyone.

"I am sorry disrupted anything but I need the baby name so I can create the birth certificate."

Miyuki looked at Tamao tracing her face with her finger. "Her name is Rokujō Chikane." Chiyo nodded and left.

"Why Chikane?" Mrs Suzumi questioned.

"Because Tamao thought it would fit her perfectly when she was pregnant with her. And when she was born, you can feel a princess aroma around her."

"So that is what if felt." everyone laughed, causing Tamao to stir a little. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello gorgeous. How do you feel?" Miyuki caresses her face. Tamao felt so exhausted didn't even smile.

"so exhausted. Where is she?" she said softly.

"She is still getting cleaned and all the other stuff. She will be her shortly. Why don't you get some more sleep." it didn't take long her to fall back asleep.

"Wow! I was never that tired. I was tired but not like this." Chikaru said a little worried. They all looked at Tamao. When chikaru was worried, something was wrong.

"Let's just her sleep and we will talk about this later. It's too early to tell." Miyuki said as she sat up and pulled herself of the bed. She stretched then hugged everyone.

"Thank you coming."

"It's nothing after all you both are our friends." chikaru stated. Miyuki smiled.

"Thank you though. I don't know about but I am getting hungry. Anyone care to join me for a quick bite." Miyuki held her stomach. Everyone stood and followed her to the cafeteria. When they had ordered their food they sat at a long table and chatted. Everyone was happy, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Chiyo walked in the cafeteria in a rush. She looked around and spotted the group. She hastily walked over. Everyone froze when they the look in her eyes.

"Chiyo is something the matter?" Nagisa questioned.

"Miyuki-sama. Please come with me...it's Tamaoonee-sama..." Chiyo said as she kept her eyes on Miyuki. Miyuki stood up keeping her eyes on Chiyo.

"What's wrong?!" she yelled panicking, gain attention from some of the occupants around them.

"She...she stopped... breathing."

Everyone froze, except Miyuki. She took off at a full sprint. Chiyo followed after. It only took Miyuki two minutes to reach Tamao room. When age arrived she stood frozen at the site. Tamao shirt had been ripped open reviling her ample chest. An air bag had been placed on her mouth.

"CLEAR!"

Her body jumped at the shock. The doctor checked for a pulse. The nurse squeezed the air bag pushing air into her lungs.

"CLEAR!"

Her body jerked again. The lines on the heart machine started to move again. The doctor examined her closely. She sighed when everything was back to normal. She turned to a teary Miyuki.

"Was she taking any medication?"

"Yes but it's only for pain. She hasn't taken any in a couple of months, unless she took some when I was at the office." Miyuki walked over and caressed Tamao cheek. She looked over and noticed Their parents and friends walked in.

"That will explain it then. You see when we had given her pain medication for the labor pain, it was adding to amount she was already on. In other words she had been over dosing, and no one knew. We have already started correction the problem. But I must say she is very lucky that she made it out. Over dosing the labor medication, well a lot of patients don't make it out alive. If anything else happens call the nurse." she signaled the nurse to remove the machine out of the room. Miyuki nodded while the doctor left too.

Miyuki kissed Tamao on the lips, sitting next to her wife she held her hand. Shizuma placed a hand on her shoulder giving an assuring squeeze. Miyuki had forgotten te guests and covered Tamao chest with her shirt. The mothers sat on te opposite side of the bed.

"It was done on accident. No one knew she took her meds. No one is to blame." shizuma said. She knew what Miyuki was thinking.

"I know but still, she almost died. Do you know how hard that is." Miyuki froze when she realized her words. She looked at shizuma and Nagisa.

"Yes...I know how hard it is. It feels like a part of your heart was ripped, shredded, then burned into dust...You are lucky though. Tamao will wake up soon. Nagisa didnt...not until eight months later." Shizuma started to tear up as the memories started to rush back through her brain. Nags walked over and hugged her. Shizuma returned the hug and kissed her crown.

"Shizuma...I am sorry...I didnt mean too." Miyuki was stopped by shizuma hand.

"It's alright. Nagisa and Tamao are with us so is our daughters. No need to bring it back up." shizuma gave everyone a half-smile as she willed her tears. Nagisa released her lover as Aiko started to cry.

Nagisa picked her up and cooed her. Shion wrapped her arm around her wife and gave a small squeeze. Chikaru leaned into the brace, kisses her on the cheek in the process.

Knock, knock

The nurse walked in and smiled. "Mrs Rokujō your daughter is ready to be brought in when you are." Miyuki sighed.

"Can you bring her in when she wakes up. We both wanted to see her together." Miyuki said. The nurse nodded and walked out. Everyone looked at her a little surprised. Miyuki stood up, walking to the window seal and sighed. "I would never say this in front of Tamao but...I am really scared...what if I mess up our daughters wife...I mean, no offense mother,but I don't but I don't want to make the same mistakes as our parents." shizuma, Nagisa, Shion, and Chikaru glanced at each other and laughed.

"Miyuki you will do just fine. Trust us on this, we thought the same things when our daughters were born. Do you remember when Aiko was born. Look how much of a reck I was. Nagisa wasn't there to help, look at what I did. Aiko is a growing child...who just can't stop laughing all the time. Your daughter will be the same. If she is anything like her parents, she will be a great person. That is because she will be raised by the two of you." shizuma walked over and hugged Miyuki from behind. Miyuki smiled, she turned around and returned the hug.

"Thank you so much everyone. It really means a lot for you all to support us. I don't know what I would do without any of you." Miyuki wiped away a tear that has escaped from her eyes. Everyone smiled and hugged her.

XXX

Five hours have passed since Tamao indecent. Shion and chikaru had left early. Shion had a company to run and chikaru had a meeting with a client for a new design. Shizuma had left for a two hours to make sure everything was running smoothly for a new opening, as Nagisa she stayed with Miyuki. The parents stayed and talked about the thing their children did when the grew up. Miyuki sat next to Tamao and held her hand. Miyuki laid her head down, kisses Tamao hand in the process. She felt a little movement on the bed, glancing at Tamao she saw her eyes starting to open.

"Tamao? Tamao? Love please wake up." Tamao opened her eyes and smiled. She placed her free hand on Miyuki cheek. "How do you feel?" Miyuki stared into her eyes.

"I feel fine. Where is the baby?" Tamao shrugged the question off like it was nothing. Everyone kept their eyes on her. She picked it up quick feeling the tension in the room. "Miyuki where is the baby? Did something happen?" she started to panic a little.

Miyuki knew this was not easy to say. But it needed to be said. "Love the baby is fine. She is in the nursery waiting for us. But are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"'she glanced around the room, as everyone exchanged looks. She looked back to Miyuki. "What is it you're not telling me?" she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Love...we went to the cafeteria to eat while you were sleeping. Half way through, Chiyo came in looking for me...she said...you had stopped breathing. I ran as fast as I can here. They had to CPR because your heart stopped. Once it started again, she said you overdosed from the mixture of the labor medicine and your own medicine." Miyuki teared up, Tamao sat up and leaned into Miyuki.

"I am sorry my love. I didn't mean to scare you." Tamao snaked her arms around Miyuki waist and held her.

"It's alright, you are fine now. But I know one way to cheer us both up." Miyuki smirked.

"And what is that?" Tamao pulling away raised an eyebrow.

"Let's greet our daughter, Rokujō Chikane." Tamao captured her lips and nodded. Miyuki look at Mr Suzumi, he smiled, walking out the door to the nurse station. After he came back he held the door open for a nurse caring a pink blanket. She placed the baby in Tamao arms. Miyuki placed her arm around her wife waist and smiled, connecting their foreheads.

"She is so beautiful Miyuki. I can't believe we have our own daughter. She will be surrounded by nothing but love." the gazed at the newborn. Chikane had a mixture of their hair color. She had Miyuki nose and mouth, along with Tamao eyes.

"She is the splitting image of when Miyuki was born." Mrs Rokujō said as she wiped a tear. Mrs Suzumi hugged her.

"She will defiantly be a happy baby." Nagisa said as the baby stared at her mothers.

"Hello Chikane. I am going to be your mommy." Tamao said. The baby continued to stare at them. Tamao glanced at Miyuki, as she continued to smile. "Miyuki hold your daughter." Miyuki head snapped up. Tamao stretched her arm, carefully placing Chikane in her arms. Miyuki looked down at Chikane, as a tear fell.

"Hello Chikane. Welcome to the world. We waited so long to meet you, my daughter." Miyuki leaned into Tamao, as she rubbed her back. After a couple of minutes of the family bonding, Miyuki reluctantly let the others hold her daughter. After a while the baby started to cry. Chikane was placed back in Tamao arms so she could be feed. Everyone left the room to give her some privacy.

After about 30 minutes, Miyuki opened the door, telling everyone it's alright. Chikane was asleep in a Tamao arms, when there is a knock at the door. Mrs Suzumi opened the door and frowned. Mr Rokujō had returned.


	17. Chapter 17

Miyuki and Tamao both frowned at the sight. They didn't know what to expect from Miyuki father. He stood in front of the bed and stared at the bundle of joy in Tamao arms.

"My I hold her?" he asked shyly. Miyuki was going to refuse his offer, but was shocked by Tamao answer.

"Just be really careful. She had just eaten." Tamao smiled. It didn't only shock Miyuki it shocked everyone. He walked around and sat on the side of the bed. Tamao carefully placed Chikane in his arms. He stared at the baby, before tears fell.

"It feels like I am hold Miyuki again when she was a baby...she is so beautiful. Just like both of her mothers." he glanced up and gazed at them. Everyone was in pure shock. And his next words didn't help. "I am sorry to the both of you. I never meant any harm. I am just not used to the whole lesbian-thing yet. I hope one day you both can forgive me. But I promise you both on my granddaughter I will make it up and except your love." her looked down at Chikane. Miyuki and Tamao interlocked hands and leaned into each other.

"Father you have already been forgiven. And the only way to make up for the past is to be in Chikane life. And I mean attending recitals, going to her games, and being at her birthday party's." he smiled, kissing Chikane on the head her quietly accepted the terms. Everyone felt the tension relax in the air, finally everyone was truly happy again. That was until another member of the family showed.

Mr Rokujō froze at the sight of his father in-law. He gently placed Chikane back in Tamao arms, standing up from the bed her bowed deeply.

"I see my imbecile of a husband has finally came to terms. I will let this go as a gift for my new Great Granddaughter. If you ever and I mean ever hurt this family in anyway. I will personally and guarantee that you will be stripped of everything. Do I make myself clean?" he demanded. It scared Nagisa and Tamao parents, that backed to the wall.

"Sir I will accept those terms." he bowed deeper. The eldest Rokujō smiled and walked to Miyuki side. She stood from the bed and hugged her grandfather.

"How are you both doing?" he said as he release her.

"We both are fine sir. Chikane is so beautiful would you like to hold her?" Miyuki stepped to the side allowing Tamao to place Chikane in his arms. She grinned when she woke up and stared at him.

"Welcome to the family little one. You will have grand future ahead of you." he kissed her on the forehead. She started to cry, causing him to jump. Everyone giggled and laughed. He placed Chikane back into Tamao arms.

"I really hate to say this but I have a important matter to attend. But I will see you all soon." as he walked out everyone bowed deeply.

"I think this family just got happier." Miyuki thought out loud.

"Of course it did. We have our daughter here, the family drama was ceased, and everyone is in great health. Everything is perfect again." Tamao said. Everyone nodded and smiled. After a while Shizuma had called Nagisa and told her to go home with out her and to start dinner. As exhausted as Nagisa was she left early. Miyuki and Tamao parents stayed until visiting hours were over, leaving the new family alone.

Miyuki and Tamao laid facing each other while Chikane was between them. Tamao eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep she was just resting, as for Miyuki she was just to happy to be tired. Miyuki brushed hair out of Tamao face and traced her face. Tamao slowly opened her eyes, smiling her cuddled closer to Miyuki.

"I love you so much Tamao. You have given me, no, you have given us a precious gift. You have truly made me the happiest I have ever been. I have no idea how to say how much I am thankful for you." Miyuki kissed her on the forehead.

"Love there is no need for thanks. When I married you I was already thankful for you. Also if it wasn't for the both of us, our daughter would not be here. I love you too. Now try to get some sleep." Tamao closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Miyuki looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I love my family with all my heart and I will make sure she is protected and given everything the desire and need." she thought, closing her eyes she feel asleep.

XXX

Two weeks has passed since the birth of Chikane. Miyuki and Tamao had arrived home safe. Hikari and Aname were still at the competition. As for Kaname, Momomi, Remon and Kizuna they have vanished. Chikaru couldn't even find them and she starting to get worried. She didn't show it she kept it hidden. Yaya and Tsubomi were on tour. Tsubomi loved to watch Yaya sing her heart out to everyone. The feeling of it, gave her goose bumps.

Yaya was in the middle of a song, when she heard noises over the music. She turned her head and froze. Tsubomi holding her stomach, Yaya manger ran through the stage and went to her side. Yaya dropped her mic and followed suit. Tsubomi screaming in pain, made the crowd go silent. The news cast trying to catch the glimpse of what was happening.

Yaya ran on stage and picked up the mic. "I am sorry for this but my wife is in labor." there was a very loud cheer. She ran off stage to Tsubomi side. The paramedic had arrived and was already transporting her to the ambulance. Yaya kept holding Tsubomi hand.

"Breath love breath." Yaya started to breath with her they took deep breaths in and out. The paramedic pushed her in the ambulance and drove off. In a matte. Of minutes they arrived. The nurse rushed them to the delivery room. After a couple of minutes of waiting the doctor came in and gave her a shot to help with the pain. Tsubomi screamed louder.

"Breath love breath we are almost ready. Just hang in there." Yaya supported her. The doctor rearranged Tsubomi body.

"We are ready." the doctor said before Tsubomi scream in agonizing pain.

XXX

Nagisa, Tamao, and Chikaru were sitting on the couch watching the news while Aiko and Sachiko were sitting on the floor playing with the puppy. Their wife's were at the table working on business paperwork, while cooking.

"We have breaking news. Word was just in that Nanto Yaya, the famous artist, concert was canceled halfway through. Word is that her Nanto Tsubomi went into labor. We have a crew at the hospital, we are waiting." everyone went silent sitting and staring at the TV.

Ring, ring, ring.

Nagisa stood up and walked to the phone. "Hello...hey Yaya...we just heard boy or girl...alright I will the others know...be home in work in a week...having a party..What does Tsubomi say about it...she is going to kill you...alright see you in a week." Nagisa sighed and put the phone down. She walked back into the living room. Everyone had her eyes on her.

"Well what did she say?" Tamao question

"Tsubomi had a girl and Yaya wants to throw a welcome home party next week for them. She wants Chikaru and me to cook and set it up." Nagisa through her head back. Shizuma stood up, walking over to Nagisa. She leaned over and started to massage her shoulders.

"Don't worry Nagisa. I know you can make this party a hit. Just have faith in yourself." Shizuma kissed the crown of her head. She rubbed her arms before she walked away.

"I will make it happen." Chikaru said.

XXX

Chikaru and Nagisa caught up everyday working together. They designed the living room into a crazy style that fit Yaya and Tsubomi personality. They found the perfect people for catering. Once it was set in stone and everything was ready it was about three hours before they would return home. Hikari, Aname, Chiyo, Kagome, Tamao, Miyuki, Shizuma, Nagisa, Shion, and Chikaru were all waiting for them to come. Yaya had called and hour after they had landed and said they were close.

"Alright they are in town everyone be prepared." Nagisa said as everyone hid in the dark. After waiting for about 10 minutes they hears the front door open.

"Finally we are home. I am so tired." Tsubomi said. She walked into the living room and jumped as everyone welcomed them home. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to have a party since we you two are finally home. " Nagisa carefully hugged Tsubomi. Tsubomi was holding her newborn. Everyone surrounded her. They awed and smiled.

"What's her name?" Tamao asked.

"Her name is kaminari." Tsubomi kissed her head.

"That is a great name for her. I hope she is noting like Yaya though. She would be such a trouble maker." Hikari giggled. Tsubomi walked over to the couch and carefully sat down. Everyone followed her. The birth mothers sat wound each other and talked about their children and their futures. The others stood around and laughed telling jokes about the pregnancy symptoms and the hell they went through.

After the awhile Tsubomi fell asleep. Everyone bid them a good night and left. Yaya had already carried kaminari upstairs and placed her in her crib. She walked back down stairs and carefully picked up Tsubomi in her arms. Tsubomi stirred a littler and cracked open her eyes.

"I love you Yaya." she closed eyes and fell back asleep. Yaya kissed her on the forehead. She walked upstairs and laid her in bed. She pulled the covers over her.

"Good night my love." she crawled into bed, snuggling next to her she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hikari was dressed in shoulder off wedding dress while Aname wore a blue tux like the one from the Etoile election. Everyone was so happy the day had finally come. After years of being engaged, today was the day they finally say I do. Aname had Shizuma as her beat woman followed by Shion and Yaya. Hikari made of honor was Tsubomi followed by Nagisa and Tamao. The grooms side was already at the alter waiting.

The wedding march started to play. Aiko walked out dropping flowers then Tamao Nagisa Tsubomi and the bride Hikari. Aname stared and smiled loving.

The priest said his words. "Do you Aname take Hikari to be your wife? To have and to hold so as long as you shall live?" he looked at her.

"I do"

"Do you Hikari take Aname to be your wife? To have and to hold so as long as you shall live?" he turned to Hikari.

"I do." the both smiled.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride. Aname lifted her veil and kissed her passionately. Every cheered and celebrated. Aname picked her up bridal-style and walked back down the isle, the others followed down the line behind them.

Upon reaching the doors the ushers opened them, allowing the girls to pass through. She walked down the stairs and came to the horse. Aname mounted the horse and reached down pulling up Hikari setting her in front of her.

"Are you ready my princess?" Aname smiled taking the reins.

"Yes my prince." Hikari smiled wrapping a arm around Aname neck. Aname brought the white horse back on it's hind legs and took off. They arrived at the reception at their mansion. Everyone had already gathered there and was waiting.

Every started to cheered when the girls showed up. Aname manger stepped forward and took ahold of the bridle to hold the horse. Aname stepped off then helped her wife down by her hips. Everyone parted allowing the girls to walk into the house.

"I present you the new married couple." Aname father had the honored of announcing them. It was both of their wishes for it. Aname and Hikari stood in front of everyone while they took pictures for magazines and for pictures themselves. They were the true prince and princess picture.

Everyone enjoyed the reception. The cake was marvelous white angel cake, the dance was waltz, and the last part was the night. They both made love slowly and enjoyed every second. They made love as much as they could. With Aname always gone and Hikari alone, they made sure they told each other the loved each other very much. They woke up and left for their honeymoon in Hawaii. But Aname made sure no one would contact them. She made Hikari leave her phone at their home. They enjoyed their two weeks alone. Aname was sometimes ambushed by the poparazzi and sprinted with Hikari in her arms, even through rain. But they loved it. It was like playing in the rain. So romantic in their eyes.

When it was over they returned home to a huge news: Aname had been scheduled for a three month tour and Hikari couldn't come. They both were highly upset. Hikari had asked for her not to go. When Aname confronted her manger about dropping out and the result: she drop out she will lose her contract and lose everything. Hikari had no choice and accepted it.

After Aname had left, Hikari was alone. She spent so many days and nights alone. Her friends would come and visit, being the highlight but she knew it would come to an end. When three months was up Aname returned. Hikari jumped into her arms and cried. Aname carried her inside and made passionate love. Neither of the could wait any longer. Their nights after that for a week was amazing filled with love.

XXX

Six years has passed and today was Aiko and Nagisa birthday. Shizuma had set up private party at a inflatable place. Since everyone was bringing their kids it was going to be a lot of fun. Shizuma was on her way to work when a hooded person at snatched her purse and fled. It contained her wallet, keys, cell phone and other important items. She ran after him but had lost him. She looked at her watched and ran into work.

XXX

Nagisa was picking up Aiko birthday present, when she had received a text message.

'We will meet in the back of Pershing park. From there we will go pick up the cake and head over. Don't call in a meeting. I love you. Shizuma'

Nagisa shrugged it off and glanced at her watch it was almost time to pick up Aiko from school. Since miator had closed down it's elementary school she was forced to attend a school near by. Nagisa thought she would call Chikaru and let her know the change of plans. But she decided to call her after she picked up Aiko.

"Here you go sorry for the wait miss." the cashier handed Nagisa a huge pink bag. Nagisa thanked the woman and left the store. She placed the back in the trunk and climbed in the driver seat and drove to Aiko school. Once Aiko was in the car and ready they drove to the park. She parked in the back and waited. She tapped on the steering wheel while Aiko colored on her coloring book.

"Oh I forgot to call Chikaru." she failed her number.

"Hello Nagisa what can I do for you?" Chikaru picked up after the first couple of rings.

"Nothing I was just letting you know me and Shizuma will be late. She wanted to meet Aiko and I in the back of Pershing park so we could go and get the cake. But we will be there as soon as we can." Nagisa said.

"Alright we have everything set and ready for you. But I have to go. I have stop Shion from firing the staff. You know she is when something is not perfect someone will be fired." Chikaru watched Shion inspect one of the inflatable. She stomped over the the manger and started ranting.

"Good luck with that and see you when I can." she hung up the phone and turned up the music that Aiko was singing too.

XXX

Chikaru had successful saved the staff from Shion wrath. As she turned around to check the children, she noticed Tamao, Miyuki, and Shizuma walking in.

"Shizuma what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to head to the park to pick up Nagisa." Chikaru highly confused now.

"No I told her this morning that I would meet her here. When did she tell you this?" Shizuma raised an eye brow.

"She just told me. She said you texted her and told her to meet her."

"How could I my phone was...OH MY GOD ITS A SET UP! Where did she say she was at!?" Shizuma panicked. Miyuki and Tamao had already walked after Chikane as she took off towards the arena

"Let's go I will drive you!" Chikaru and Shizuma sprinted towards the car. Miyuki and Tamao called Toru and told them what was happening.

XXX

"Can't you drive faster!" Shizuma yelled at Chikaru.

"Call her and I am going as fast as this car will let me!" Chikaru swerved in and out of traffic.

"I already did. She is not picking up. God I hope nothing has happened." Shizuma tried to relax and thing positive but nothing came. Chikaru drove down an exit and into the opposite side of the park.

XXX

"Aiko stay with me." Nagisa ordered her daughter. She had a bad feeling something was about to happen. When she saw Shizuma and Chikaru she had opened the door and got out.

"Yes mommy." Aiko did the same. She grabbed Nagisa hand and stood in front of the car. Shizuma and Chikaru walked towards Nagisa knowing and seeing she was alright.

Shizuma has half way when she noticed a white van at a very fast pace closing in on Nagisa and Aiko. She started to sprint.

Nagisa didn't notice the van till it stopped in front of her and dragged her and Aiko in it. She started to fight the masked people till they had her tied. They placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. With her deeply inhaling she smelled a funny fume that knocked her out. Aiko cried and screamed for her to wake up before they gaged and blinded her.

Shizuma ran after the van until she could't run anymore. "Nagisa!" she screamed and dropped to her knees. Chikaru ran to her while on the phone with Toru.

"Hurry they had taken Nagisa and Aiko! Shizuma Toru and others are on their way. Don't worry we will find them." Chikaru kneeled and embraced Shizuma as she sobbed.

XXX

Toru had collected the car and other evidence and taken it back to the station while Chikaru had driven Shizuma to her place. When they arrived she placed Shizuma on her sofa and walked into the other room. She pulled phone out and dialed a familiar number.

"Sweetness where are you? Everything is ready." Shion sounded cheerful as she watched her daughter play through the inflatable.

"Shion...can you gather the others and take them to the sound proof room but keep an eye on the children. And put me on speaker." Shion sounded distressed.

"Has something happened?" she started to worry. But following Chikaru demand she found Tsubomi, Aname, Hikari Tamao and Miyuki telling them to follow her.

"Yes...I am afraid so." Chikaru looked around the corner and watch Shizuma make a phone call.

"Alright we are here." she turned it on speaker and set in on the table.

"I need you all to come to Shizuma place...Nagisa and Aiko were kidnaped a little while ago. Shizuma needs our support till we can find them." Chikaru could here gasps and tears.

"We will be there in about an hour. Just hold on." Shion ended the call. They collected the children and headed to Shizuma place.

Chikaru walked back into the living room but dodging Shizuma phone. "That Mastered this is all his fault. How could he have done this!" she screamed. She finally broke down as she slowly collapsed to the floor sobbing as hard as she can. Chikaru walked over and supported her.

"Shhhhh. Shizuma it's going to be alright. We will find them. don't worry we will." Chikaru said as she tried to comfort her.

"Nagisa parents will be here in a few minutes along with my father. I kill him personally." she knew it was her fathers fault. She knew her step mother would be back. She knew it was only a matter of time. She thought she could keep her world safe again but this time they were a step a head of her. They stayed on the floor embracing each other until the door bell rang. Chikaru stood up, leaving Shizuma on the couch and answered it. She allowed Nagisa and Shizuma parents walk in.

"Shizuma they are going to be alright. Nagisa is a very strong woman she will protect them." Mrs Aoi ran into Shizuma arms. They stood there and cried. The fathers stood to the side and watches helplessly.

Shion and the others arrived and tried their best to encourage Shizuma but it failed. No one could keep her faith intact, instead it crumbled like a wall. with every minute passing a small part with break off. Toru had shown up after awhile telling them there was nothing still. But he brought the present that was inside the trunk. It was the limited edition bunny Aiko had asked for. Shizuma balled even harder.

Five hours has passed till there was a knock at the door. Toru had drawn his gun, but placed it behind him when he answered. Kaname Momomi Remon Kizuna and a mysterious hooded figure had walked through the door.

Kaname and Momomi had walked passed everyone and stood in front of Shizuma and her father.

"Mr Hanazono tell me something. The ring that you gave Shizuma birth mother. Why is it so important that your ex-wife would stage this?" Momomi questioned. Mr Hanazono stood their stunned.

"How did you know about the ring? I never said anything to anyone after my love had been taken away from me." Mr Hanazono was worried.

"Answer the question." Kaname had threatened him. He sighed.

"The diamond in the ring was from a extremely rare cut. It is actually is the only one from ten. I had bought it for her. My ex-wife has always wanted the most expensive and rarest things. When we divorced she vowed to take it away. But it's hidden well." Momomi and Kaname glanced at each other.

"Would you give it up say if your love was alive?" Momomi questioned. Shizuma became even more confused and backed up.

"I would give up anything I own to have her back." Mr Hanazono wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well call someone to bring it. We found someone." Momomi signaled the hooded figure to come close. Mr Hanazono head snapped up as Shizuma stopped and stared at the hood figure. The figured pulled the hood back and smiled.

"Hello love." the woman looked exactly like Shizuma but without silver hair. Shizuma jaw dropped as well as everyone else.

"But...how...I thought you... were dead." he was so shocked. He slowly traced her face. When he realized it was his love he took her in his arms and embraced her. She embraced him back and cried in his arms. Shizuma stared at her parents. She was so shocked that her mom was alive.

"Shizuma come here. This is the woman who gave birth to you." Mr Hanazono released his love. He extended a hand, catching Shizuma hand and pulled her close. Shizuma gave he a quick smile and turned into a frown.

"Shizuma this is Mia." Shizuma bowed.

"I am sorry I am not in the best mood right now. My wife and daughter were..." she started to cry. She buries her face in her hands. Mia wrapped her hands around her and held her.

"Shhhhh. It's OK let it out. I will help you find her. She ruined my life and now I will destroy hers. I promise you." she squeezed her. Mr Hanazono smiled and watched his world fall into place. They remained there quite sometime before.

Knock knock knock.

Toru held his gun behind his back when he answered the door. The bell boy was holding a small brown package. He looked questioning the boy.

"This just arrived for Mrs Hanazono." he said shyly. Toru accepted the package. The boy bowed and left. Tour closed the door and set the package down on the table. Shizuma released her mother and walked over. "Shizuma don't. We don't know if it's a bomb." Shizuma ignored him. She slowly opened the package. It was a box taped up. She tore the tape off and slowly opened the top.

Her eyes widen and tears fell. She traced it's belongs, she picked up Nagisa wedding ring and Aiko baby bracket. She dropped them when she saw the blood stains on them. Everyone gasped and some cried. She nearly fell again but caught herself when she saw the disk.

She picked it up and examined it. She opened the case and clenched her teeth when she saw it splashed in blood. She took it out of the case, walking over and placing it the DVD player. She pushed play. Everyone gathered around the couch as Shizuma stood in front of it.

When it started to play, the background had cardboard boxes taped up and stacked in the corner. Shizuma step mother had appeared and grinned evilly at the camera.

"Hello Shizuma I hope you enjoyed your gifts. But anyways i am going to cut to the chase. But first I am going to ease your mind. The blood on tour gifts and the DVD is not Aiko it's Nagisa." Shizuma sighed.

"I thought so." she said as every glanced at her then back at her.

"We anyways inwas nice enough to send you this little message. I want the ring back from your father. I know he has it hidden. And if I don't receive it well let's just say a cute red head will meeting her end." she turned the camera to Nagisa standing up, chains wrapped around her wrists holding them out straight. The back of her shirt was ripped open. Nagisa face was beaten and red from tears. She looked petrified.

Mrs Aoi screamed when she saw the sight as some other tears and sobs were heard. Shizuma clenched her fist digging nail into her hands.

"You until 10 PM tonight to return the ring. Until then I think i will have some fun with girl. Boys." she walked away laughing. Two men walked up to her and started to rip her cloths off, leaving her only in her underwear. The older looking man walked behind her carrying a whip.

He twirled it around a couple of time before he struck nags with it. He continued to struck her as she cried out. After a couple of minutes he stopped.

"For every hour it's not returned she will be whipped. Good luck." she laughs historically before the video ended. Shizuma stood frozen and gazed at the screen. Everyone was silent. All that could be heard was sobbing and sniffling.

"Toru come here. I think I know where she is." Kizuna stood by Shizuma, snatching the remote from her hands and restarting the video. She paused it right be the woman appeared. She walked to the TV and pointed to the boxes.

"See how the boxes are taped and stacked. Then look at the surrounding. Bit if we really pay attention to the boxes there is writing on it." she held up the remote and zoomed in on the box with the writing. "Nagisa stuff...when you had your keys stolen, was your storage keys on it?"

Shizuma eye lit up. "Yes they were. They are at the storage unit!" Shizuma voice rose slightly.

"Exactly!" Kizuna smiled when Chikaru clapped. She had trained her really well. Shizuma grabbed the extra car keys. She started to head to the door when Toru stopped her.

"If you think that I am going to allow you go alone, you are so wrong. I will call for back up to meet us there. Kaname, Momomi, Remon, Kizuna, come with us. The rest of you stay here." he grabbed they keys and started out the door. Shizuma and the rest followed.

XXX

When the arrived they place had been locked down. No one could get in or out. Shizuma jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the door unit. The unit was unlock and was cleared on the outside. When Toru had signaled the door to be open. The swat team had slowly opened the door and aimed their guns. Aiko screamed when she saw the bright light and guns. Shizuma and Toru ran into the unit. He cleared it as Aiko ran into Shizuma arms and cried. She held her so tight.

"Aiko it's OK. You are safe now. Nothing will harm you. Where is your mother?" Shizuma looked around for Nagisa when she pulled away.

"They took her...they were saying...they were going to kill her" Aiko cried into Shizuma chest. Shizuma glanced at Toru. Toru walked over to the and kneeled in front of Aiko.

"Aiko hunny do you know how long ago when they took your mother?"

"Right before you came. It wasn't very long. They dragged her out of here." Aiko sniffled. Shizuma glanced around and saw the very small and thin blood trail. She followed it out of the unit and turned down the hall.

"Toru look." she pointed to it. He looked in the direction and saw it.

"Take her and get her checked the paramedic." he stood and signaled the team to follow him. Shizuma carried Aiko in her arms to the paramedic. She sat her down on the back of it.

"Aiko stay here. I will be right back." Shizuma tried to walk away but Aiko jumped off, fan to her side and attached herself to Shizuma leg. Shizuma pulled her off and kneeled in front. "Don't worry Aiko these people will protect you. Remember when mommy had that bad pain in her chest and I call a number." Aiko nodded her head. "These people game and helped mommy feel better. They won't hurt you. Can you stay here while I go look for mommy?" Aiko shyly nodded. Shizuma leaned in and kissed her forehead. Shizuma placed her back on the back end and ran towards the units.

She caught up with Toru and the rest. Toru signaled her to be silent when they heard people talking in the unit. She stood behind him when the others surrounded the door. Two people quietly placed their hands on the door.

When everyone was in position, he nodded and aimed his gun. The was thrown open, Shizuma-step mother and the ex military man grabbed their gun and pushed it on Nagisa head. Nagisa was still tied to the wall like in the video but passed out.

Shizuma gasped and covered her mouth. "Drop you weapons! Ease way from the girl slowly!" Toru yelled. The swat team kept their aim on the two killers.

"No! I will make it out alive so if you don't this red head to die yet, I suggest you let us pass!" she screamed. She moved her gun from Nagisa head to cock her gun...

BANG

She dropped to the ground. The man looked at her and saw the bullet hole in her head. He stared at her for moment before he aimed the the team. The team shot him multiple times before they had killed him. The team slowly entered the unit. When it was clear. Shizuma ran past everyone to Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" she cried over and over, shaking her, trying to wake her up. When she didn't wake up, the paramedic check for vitals. When they felt her pulse, they began to prepare the stretcher. Shizuma held Nagisa up, while the rescue team cut the chain. She caught Nagisa when the last chain was cut and slowly slid to the ground.

The paramedic pulled her away and laid her down. They put a neck brace on her and tried to stop the bleeding. Shizuma stayed strong by not breaking down and helped them, she lift Nagisa on to the back board and placed on the stretcher. They pushed her out.

Toru stayed behind and examined the woman body. They replayed the scene over and over in his head. None on his team took the shot. He walked back out and looked around. He smiled when he saw Kaname Momomi and Mia leaning on the corner of a intersection. Having an idea what took place he strolled over and smirked.

"Who ever took the shot had been trained very well. But unfortantaly when people start to watch the surveillance camera they will ask question. Unless the video comes up misses, but I will 'make sure' that doesn't happen. Now if you ladies excuse me I must collect the tape." he started to walk away,

"Thank you Toru for everything!" Mia called out. He kept walking towards the office. The girls walked the other way to the car that was on the other side, near an exit and out of everyone sight. Momomi opened the backseat door, she saw the bullet proof vest, gloves and safety glasses. She grabbed a bag on the floor and placed them in it. She handed it Kaname, she opened the trunk and ignored the sniper rifle by throwing the bag on it.

When the enter the car and started to drive away from the scene. They all laughed. "Where did you learn to shoot like that Mia?" Momomi was really impressed.

"After the accident, my friend from the most elite team in the world helped me. He said I needed to protect what was mine in the first place or something like that. He really hated rich people. So I am guessing in his mind he knew I would kill so one less person to deal with." Mia leaned back into the seat and sighed.

"Amen to that!" Kaname yelled as she drove to back to Shizuma place.

XXX

"Mommy!" Aiko ran into Shizuma as she watched the paramedic load Nagisa into the ambulance. Shizuma picked up Aiko and kissed her on her forehead. Aiko giggled, she looked at Nagisa, as her smile faded. "Is mommy going to alright?" Aiko teared a little.

"I don't know sweetheart, but if I know your mother, she will be just fine. She is a very strong person. A matter of fact she is possibly the strongest person you will ever meet." Shizuma said. The paramedic closed and hit the door signaling it to drive off. As it did, Remon and Kizuna ran to her and smiled.

"How is she?" Kizuna asked. Remon walked towards Toru.

"I don't know. Can you call my place and let everyone know to meet us at the hospital. I will head that way." Kizuna nodded and ran away to make the call. Shizuma walked towards Toru and Remon.

"Shizuma please tell Remon to join us again." Toru pleaded.

"I am sorry but I can't I have a new job. And don't try asking either it's a private job. Almost like a ninja." with that Remon ran away. Shizuma and Toru stared blankly after her.

"I am so not going to ask. But anyways we are going to the hospital know do you want a ride or are you staying here?" Shizuma places Aiko on the ground and grabbed her hand. Toru kneeled in front of Aiko and smiled.

"I am so happy that you are safe and not harmed Aiko. And I am sorry that this has happened to you." Toru gave her a sad smile. Aiko wiped the tear away from his eye. She threw her hands around his neck and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"It's OK uncle. I knew you and mommy would find us. You wouldn't let the bad people hurt me. You would beat them down like my mommy does in the middle of the night. She only does it when she says mommy was being a bad girl and needed to be punished. You would tackle them to the ground and start..."

"Oooookkkkk, I think it's time to go to the hospital Aiko. Thank you Toru for everything." she walked off to the car. All she could here was Toru laughing as hard as he could. Shizuma quickly mad he way to the car and put Aiko in the front seat. She buckled her in and drove to the hospital. Toru watches her drive away. When she was out of sight, he walked towards the office. "Now the tape."

XXX

Ring, ring, ring.

Mr Aoi answered the phone. Everyone stared at him with anticipation. Mrs Aoi stood by his husband, clasping her hand in front of her chest.

"Hello...yes...yes...yes...alright see you there." he hung up the phone. He turned around and sighed.

"Did they find them?" Tamao asked. Miyuki wrapped her arm around her.

He looked into his wife's eyes and saw fear and a little hope. "They found them. Aiko was unharmed but Nagisa was injured. She is alive. They are taking her to the hospital. Aiko is with Shizuma and is headed there too. She has asked us to meet her there." before he could say or do anything everyone cheered and was already picking their kids up. It didn't take long for them to be prepared and already out the door. Mr Aoi grabbed something off the table and followed them.

They were escorted to a private waiting room. They sat their in silence as the children played. They waited for about an hour before the door opened. Shizuma walked in with Aiko in hand. Aiko ran past them like nothing happened and ran straight to the play room.

Mrs Aoi leaped to her feet. "How is she? Is she alright? What did the doctor say?" she bombard her. Shizuma sat next to her. She closed her eyes and felt everyone eyes on her.

"She has 7 slashes on her back. When we found her she was passes out and slumped forward, embedding the chains around her wrist. Other then that she is fine. Kagome said she needed to rest. When she wakes up they are going to come and retrieve me." she smiled knowing it's all over now.

"What happened to the culprits?" Miyuki questioned. Everyone waited for the answer.

"When we found Aiko she was in the unit I owned but Nagisa was no where. We asked her where Nagisa was she said. They took her right before we came. We followed a trail of blood to another unit. We opened it and they put guns to Nagisa head. When she removed the gun to cock it, she was shot in the head. As for her partner her attempted to open fire and was shot multiple times...it's over...it's all over now." Shizuma leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. She was so relieved.

Everyone want to voice a comment but they decided against it and leave it alone. As long as it was over then they didn't care. They only hoped their loved one was safe.

Two hours after one was back to themselves, children playing, Yaya picking on her Tsubomi as their daughter trying to playfully beat up Yaya, Tamao, Hikari and Aname went to the cafeteria to bring lunch. Shizuma was leaning against Miyuki, she was sleeping. The parents talked amongst themselves. Chikaru and Shion was watching the children.

Shizumaonee-sama?" Chiyo said as she walked in the room. Miyuki gently shook her up. She jumped and looked around. She stood from her seat and gazed at Chiyo. "She is awake and asking for you and Aiko. We haven't informed her of what happened." Shizuma nodded, she walked into the playroom and called Aiko. Soon after they found themselves in front of Nagisa door. She took a deep breath and knocked. Aiko just opened the door and ran in.

"MOMMY!" she called when she saw Nagisa. Nagisa was leaning forward, trying to keep anything from touching her back. She looked up and smiled brightly as Aiko ran to her, climbing on the bed.

"Aiko be careful, your mother is in pain." Shizuma said as she pulled Aiko onto her lap when she sat down on the bed. Aiko started to tear up, Nagisa wiped her tears and smiled.

"Don't cry Sweety. I will be fine. I promise. Until I do you have to be really careful." Nagisa caress her head. She looked to Shizuma and gazed in her eyes.

"Is it..."Nagisa shyly asked, but couldn't finish it.

"Yes it's over. Nagisa it's finally over." Shizuma teared up. Nagisa carefully wrapped her arms around Shizuma neck. She kissed her passionately. When she broke the kiss she leaned into Shizuma arms and held Aiko. "My world is back together."

"It is and it will never break apart again. I love you both with all my heart." Nagisa said as she kisses Aiko. Aiko just smiled and finally felt safe.

"Now that is what I call the perfect family." Shizuma and Nagisa pulled away and looked towards the voice.

"You are so right love. A family that is finally back together and safe." Miyuki said as she lead the group into the room. They surrounded them and did what the group always done smile and was there for each other.

"Oh Shizuma before I forget...these belong to you." he pulled Nagisa wedding ring and Aiko bracelet from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Thank you." she accepted them, she turned to Aiko and smiled. "Aiko can I see your hand?" Aiko extended her hand. Shizuma gently slid the bracelet on. Aiko eyes lit up and squealed. She loved her bracelet. She jumped off the bed and ran into her grandfathers arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried tears of happiness and joy. He hugged her back. Her picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. His wife leaned into him and held Aiko hand.

Shizuma her attention to Nagisa. Nagisa looked at her bandaged wrists. Nagisa started to cry when she thought of something. Something that scared her more then death herself, (just showing how strong she is). When Shizuma tried to wipe her tears, Nagisa flinched. Shizuma was taken back but understood why.

"Nagisa?" hearing Shizuma sincere voice she cried harder. Shizuma pulled her close and place a hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist. Nagisa struggled but stopped second later.

"Shizuma don't! You can't love me! Not ever again!" Nagisa cried. Everyone was taken by her actions. Shizuma placed her hands on her face and forced her to look at her.

"Nagisa don't ever say that again! I love you with everything I am. You are the other part of my soul. You are what completes me. I will always love you." Shizuma said. Nagisa pulled away and moved back far enough way from her with out anything touching her back.

"How can you love this torn and tattered body. How can you love a broken mind? How can you love me when I am nothing anymore but broken?" Nagisa pulled her knees to her chest and hurried her face in them.

"Nagisa look at me. I don't care if your body is scared. I don't care if you are broken. I only care if you are alive and happy. I oh care if you are by my side and helping me raise our beautiful daughter. When I married you I said I would always love you no matter what. I tend to keep my promise. I don't care what you look like, I will always think you are beautiful, just like your heart. I will always think that Nagisa. Always." she came to Nagisa and grabbed her hand she slid the ring on her ring finger and smiled. She gazed loving into Nagisa eyes. Nagisa smiled, pulling her in for a passionate and love filled kiss.

"Ewwwww!" Aiko giggled. Everyone laughed including Shizuma and Nagisa. Everyone talked, enjoyed themselves, just having a good time that they deserved.

"I just thought of something." Shizuma leaned back into the bed as Nagisa was laying on her chest.

"What is that?" Miyuki asked.

"The normal people unusual pregnancy and births but the unusual people and normal births." Shizuma looked at Yaya and Tsubomi when she said unusual people. Everyone glanced at each other.

"You are right Shizuma." Chikaru said.

"No she is not we are normal people! Yaya cried out. Everyone laughed and giggle. Not saying anything to her, they let her to believe herself.

They stayed together as a clan living happily, raising their children. Pushing through the bad and good times they faced. But in the end they lived in a way no group can, they lived in perfect peace and ease...finally.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello

I am just sayng i am going to basic train an AIT for about 6 months. I will add more to the story when i get out. i just wanted to make sure that i had that i had them done before i left.


End file.
